Asaltando el Corazón
by Lu393
Summary: Bella nunca penso que su vida cambiaria un día de compras en el supermercado. Edward quien creia tener el corazón de hierro debido a lo que se dedicaba jamás imagino que unos ojos chocolates le enseñarian la otra cara de la vida... Corrigiendo
1. Asalto

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la ingeniosa Stephenie Meyer, y algunos de mis invenciones. Yo solo juego con ellos en mi maniática mente.**

**Summary: Bella nunca imagino que su vida cambiaria un día de compras en el supermercado. Edward quien creía tener el corazón de hierro debido a lo que se dedicaba, jamás imagino que unos ojos chocolates le enseñarían la otra cara de la vida...**

**Capítulo 1**

**ASALTO**

**BPOV**

Me encontraba como todos los fin de mes, camino hacia el supermercado.

Ya era una costumbre.

Así que al llegar tome un carrito y saque del bolso la lista de las cosas que necesitaría.

Me encamine al pasillo de frutas y verduras pero este estaba muy congestionado por lo que decidí ir por un cereal. Mientras escogía entre fresas o chocolate; escuche los gritos de las personas.

—Quieto todo el mundo—gritó un hombre que tenía cubierto su rostro con una pasa montañas.

Todas las personas empezaron a emitir chillidos histéricos. Por mi parte sólo pude el carrito y mire a los asaltantes; esperando que sucediera lo peor.

Pero todo fue muy rápido, él que había emitido la orden hace un momento clavo sus penetrantes ojos verdes que podían apreciarse en la abertura de la pasa montañas en mi rostro, y sin miedo le sostuve la mirada quedándonos unos minutos abstraídos mirándonos, olvidándonos de todo a nuestro alrededor.

Y emitiendo una maldición, desvió su mirada.

—No se muevan —Su voz de terciopelo inundo el lugar. —Vamos busquen los malditos papeles y la caja—dijo en tono autoritario a los hombres que lo acompañaban.

Tres de los asaltantes se dirigieron a las oficinas y los demás junto con él, se quedaron con el resto de los presentes.

El guardia de seguridad del supermercado pensando que no le prestaban atención camino hacia ellos y él hombre de ojos esmeraldas soltó un disparo.

Me tire al piso tratando de buscar protección; aunque estaba segura que si quisieran matarme lo lograrían por muchas esfuerzos que yo hiciera.

Cuando levante la vista para encontrarme con lo peor, el Guardia había vuelto su antigua posición.

El hombre de ojos esmeraldas volvió a mirarme y susurró algo a otro hombre encapuchado que se encontraba junto a él.

Este asintió y sin disimulo alguno me miró.

Caminó hacia a mí a paso lento, provocando que la multitud hullera para quitarse del camino a cada paso que este daba, y al quedar frente a mí; se agacho.

—Espera mi señal —susurro en mi oído. —Si no lo haces, date por muerta.

Ahogue un sollozo.

—Gritare el monosílabo "ya", y caminarás atrás de ese Stan, allí habrá alguien esperándote. — me miró a través de sus ojos oscuros. — Sabes lo que te pasará si no lo haces.

Se levantó con gracia a pesar de su tamaño y lo musculoso que era y caminó hacia donde su jefe o eso suponía por el tono autoritario que el hombre de ojos verdes tenía.

—Ya está Jefe —dijo unos de los hombres que envió a la oficina confirmando mí suposición. Los otros dos venían con unos sobres y una bolsa negra.

—Nadie se mueva hasta que estemos fuera. —Dijo el hombre de ojos oscuros —Y saben los que le va a pasar si hablan. —Soltó un disparo al aire.

Luego clavo sus ojos sobre los míos y con voz suave pronunció el pequeño mandato que cambiaría mi vida para siempre. — Ya. . .

Me levanté con piernas temblorosas y tropecé dos veces con mis propios pies mientras intentaba correr. Cuando al fin pude lograr salir por donde el musculoso me había indicado; al llegar él mismo me estaba esperando.

—Sígueme—ordeno y camine muerta de miedo hasta una camioneta. —Entra—dudé un momento, ideando una forma de escape, pero me encontraba tan nerviosa que mi mente se encontraba como bloqueada. — Sabes lo que te ocurrirá si no lo haces, ¿Cierto?- inquirió con voz mordaz.

Y entre en la camioneta con lágrimas cubriendo mis mejillas.

El viaje duró aproximadamente 30 minutos.

Y resulto horroroso ya que me encontraba sentada entre dos enormes hombres, que en tamaño eran como tres veces yo y ni se diga en cuerpo; que esperaban el mínimo movimiento para causarme daño.

En una de las curvas el chico de ojos oscuros se quitó el pasa montañas y me miró. Su rostro era como el de un niño grande, su cabello rizado oscuro del mismo tono que el de sus ojos contrastaba con su piel blanca y los hoyuelos de sus mejillas.

— El Jefe quiere hablar contigo—lo mire aterrada ahora si estaba consciente del peligro que corría.

No tenía idea que quería de mí el hombre de ojos verdes.

—Tranquila—dijo. —No te va hacer daño.

Se lo pensó un momento.

— Claro está, si cooperas.

No le respondí, sólo deje escapar un sollozo.

—Ya llegamos—murmuro.

Salió de la camioneta tirándole el chaleco anti-balas a un hombre que lo esperaba fuera.

— Bájenla —le ordenó a los grandulones.

Estos me ayudaron a bajar de la camioneta y cada uno se colocó a un lado mío.

—Vamos —dijo y lo seguí con los ojos clavados en el suelo.

Con valentía mire alrededor de ver y quede impresionada.

Era una casa de tres plantas, de un blanco elegante. Fuera de esta había un gran jardín y muchos árboles que la rodeaban.

Cuando estábamos justo al frente de la puerta está se abrió y salió una mujer que parecía una miss universo; Alta con un cuerpo de revista, de ojos azules como el mar y cabello rubio que le llegaba hasta la cintura.

Correo hasta el hombre con cara de niño y lo beso con un pasión; que tuve que desviar la mirada.

—Emmet—canturreo eufórica— Has llegado—dijo llena de satisfacción y le plantó otro beso.

—Sí—afirmó este— Aquí estoy amor.

La rubia lo abrazó, y fue en ese instante que se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Se separó de él y lo miro ceñuda.

— ¿Quién es ella Emmet? —preguntó enojada.

—Mejor porque no se lo preguntas a tu hermano— respondió con una sonrisa tensa.

—La secuestraron Emmet—dijo la chica rabiosa—Es que están locos. — murmuro elevando varias octavas su voz.

—Tranquila Rose—le dijo el tal Emmet— No creo que esté por mucho tiempo.

La chica lo ignoró, y camino hacia mí.

Me observo detenidamente y sonrío.

—Hola soy Rosalie Cullen—dijo extendiendo su mano.

—Bella Swan—dije estrechando la mano entendida.

No sé porque pero ella me inspiraba confianza.

—Ven—dijo halando mi brazo. —Te mostraré la casa.

Dude un instante y el cara de niño asintió.

La casa era mucho más hermosa por dentro, que por fuera.

Pintada de colores claros, contrastaba con los muebles.

Subimos al segundo piso y entramos a una recámara que era como el tamaño de mi pequeño departamento.

Me indico que me sentará y así lo hice, pues estaba hecho un charco de nervios.

—Tranquila Bella—dijo— No dejaré que te suceda nada—aseguró—Es más, no creo que mi hermano sea capaz de hacer algo que tú no quieras. —sonrió.

Sólo pude asentir_._

_Si no quisiera hacerme daño no me hubiera secuestrado. Gritó una vocecita furiosa._

—Cuéntame de ti. —dijo Rosalie con un sonrisa.

Tomo asiento en una hermosa butaca frente a mí y cruzo las piernas con tanta elegancia que la mire atónita.

—Sabes no tengo amigas aparte de Alice, —confeso. —y me gustaría que tú fueras mi amiga. —Sonrió.

-¿Estudias?

-No. —respondí. —Por ahora trabajo en una biblioteca— sonreí, pues adoraba hablar de mi trabajo del cual me sentía muy orgullosa. —Es el trabajo perfecto.

Me miró ceñuda. Había confusión en su rostro.

—Es que me encantan los libros—explique. —Algún día quiero llegar a ser una gran escritora. —Sonreí al pensar en eso. Era mi sueño desde pequeña.

— ¡Qué bien! eres una persona llena de metas. Espero comprar tu Saga— dijo y reímos.

—Espero poder autografiarlos —dije y nos reímos más.

El sonido del toque a la puerta interrumpió nuestra plática.

Rosalie con la elegancia de una modelo de pasarelas fue a abrirla.

—Pasa—dijo entre dientes.

Rosalie debemos irnos—manifestó Emmet en tono serio. —Tu hermano ha llegado y quiere hablar con la chica.

—No la pienso dejar sola Emi— lo contradijo Rosalie.

—No pasara nada preciosa, él no le hará daño sólo quiere conversar con ella.

— ¿Seguro Emi? —pregunto Rosalie.

—Sí amor. Acaso, ¿Crees que te mentiría?

—Bueno te creo, pero tomare medidas. —Se giró hacia mí—Ten Bella— me dio un celular. —Si el estúpido de mi hermano se llega a pasar me llamas Ok.

—Está bien Rosalie— respondí tomando el celular.

—Rose, sólo Rose —sonrío —Aprieta el número 1 y estarás llamando a mi casa si lo llegas a necesitar. Nos Vemos Bella —se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Adiós Rose—me despedí agitando mi mano ya que ella se encaminaba a la puerta.

—Bella— habló el cara de niño —Ve al tercer piso a la habitación de la derecha.

Asentí cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

—Él hablara contigo allí. —termino diciendo mientras cerraba la puerta.

Caminé hacia la gran ventana de cristal que estaba en la parte de al frente de la recámara, y vi a Rosalie y Emmet subirse en una Hummer (*).

Inspirando con fuerza me armé de valor y subí las escaleras que Emmet había indicado, y con cuidado abrí la puerta de la recámara.

Por suerte no había nadie.

Sorprendida vi la gran cantidad de bolsos que se encontraban sobre la cama; habían bolsas de Victoria Secret's, Guess, Gucci y marcas reconocidas.

Pero ni siquiera me dio por curiosear.

Con calma me senté en la cama a esperar a que él se dignara en venir.

La puerta se abrió.

Y rápidamente desvié la mirada. No tenía ganas de verlo.

—Hola —susurró— Espero que estés cómoda. —dijo amable. — Podrías mirarme por favor- pidió perdiendo la paciencia al ver que lo ignoraba.

—No—dije con mucha valentía.

—Por favor... — suplicó con su maldita voz de terciopelo.

¡Qué tramposo! quien no iba a ceder con una voz así.

Giré la cabeza lentamente para encararlo. Y me quede paralizada.

Era el hombre más hermoso que había visto en mi vida.

Alto de tez lívida y pómulos fuertes y sonrosados, sus ojos eran verde esmeralda como los recordaba y su pelo cobrizo alborotado. Su cuerpo era la tentación, era musculoso y sus brazos se veían fuertes. Era un dios griego traído desde el mismísimo inframundo.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — Preguntó con una sonrisa pícara, él muy idiota había notado como había babeado como tonta al mirarlo.

—No te importa —respondí. Y desvié la mirada.

—Sí que eres valiente —se acercó con cuidado a la cama. —Pero si me importa demasiado; ¿Cómo te llamas? — se agacho y rozo mi mejilla con el dedo pulgar.

Sentí como mi estómago se llenó de mariposas y miles de choques eléctricos traspasaron mi piel.

—Bella—pronuncie en shock— Mi nombre es Isabella, pero prefiero Bella.

—Pues Bella será preciosa —dijo y volvió a tocar mi rostro. —Mi nombre es Edward Cullen.

—Uno no soy tu preciosa y dos no me toques. —le espeté. — ¿Qué quieres de mí? —pregunte desafiante.

—Te quiero a ti—respondió con convicción.

—Eso no va a pasar —susurre al borde de la histeria y de un salto me pare de la cama. —Nunca voy a ser tuya.

—Nunca digas nunca pequeña—murmuro en mi oído.

Eso me hizo estremecer y el rió bajito.

—Déjame irme— supliqué —Por favor.

—Tienes familia —Inquirió furioso.

—No— respondí temblorosa temiendo por Charlie.

—Entonces no me pidas eso—paso sus brazos por mi cintura —Te acostumbras te lo juro.

Y sin más preámbulo me beso.

Cuando sus labios hicieron contacto con los míos no me pude controlar, le respondí a ese beso con una pasión descontrolada que desconocía.

Era la primera vez que alguien me besaba los labios y sentí que viajaba al cielo, aunque el que me besara fuera mi secuestrador.

Con ternura paso su lengua por mi labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para penetrar en mi boca y loca de deseo se lo concedí.

Nuestras lenguas danzaron como si fueran una sola en una batalla campal por aplacar nuestra sed.

Nos separamos cuando fue necesario el aire y me abrazo.

Entonces, fue cuando recordé que ese hombre al que gustosa había besado, había sido aquel que ordeno mi secuestro. Y sin pensarlo lo abofetee con fuerza.

— ¡Estás loca! —exclamó con el rostro desencajado acariciando la mejilla ya rosada por la bofetada. — No voy a obligarte a nada Bella, pero no saldrás de esta casa.

¡Te odio! —grite golpeando su pecho.

—Pronto dejarás de hacerlo preciosa. —susurro mientras olía mi cabello. —Pronto estarás debajo de mí gimiendo y rogando que te posea.

Me beso la frente y salió de la recamara con una sonrisa estúpida curvando sus hermosos labios.

Lo que más me enojaba; es que sabía que estaba a punto de caer en su juego, pues sus caricias, el tono de su voz, su presencia, su olor y el beso me estaban haciendo sentir cosas extrañas que nunca imagine llegar a sentir .

Tire mis tenis en un rincón del cuarto y aparte los bolsos de la cama. Y pensando en el hombre de ojos esmeraldas caí en los brazos de Morfeo.


	2. Alice

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la ingeniosa Stephenie Meyer, y algunos de mis invenciones. Yo solo juego con ellos en mi maniática mente.**

**Summary: Bella nunca imagino que su vida cambiaria un día de compras en el supermercado. Edward quien creía tener el corazón de hierro debido a lo que se dedicaba, jamás imagino que unos ojos chocolates le enseñarían la otra cara de la vida...**

**Capítulo 2**

**Alice**

**Bella POV:**

Desperté algo desorientada.

Mire a mi alrededor y sentí una opresión en mi cintura.

Imágenes de lo ocurrido el día anterior inundaron mi mente.

Sonreí. Aunque parezca loco.

Reír luego de ser secuestrada no era lo normal, pero cuando un dios griego te secuestra esas cosas no importan.

Para ser sincera si él me lo hubiera pedido, feliz hubiera aceptado.

Volví a sentir la opresión y gire mi cabeza para encontrarme con que el hombre de ojos verdes yacía completamente dormido a mi lado y abrazándome como si fuésemos amantes.

En un minuto de debilidad acaricie su rostro; y él se movió un poco y definitivamente fuera de mis cabales me apreté contra a él, aspirando su delicioso olor.

Estaba acostada al lado del hombre más hermoso del universo y él me tenía abrazada.

Era demasiado hermoso para ser cierto.

_¿Cómo podía un hombre como él tener negocios sucios__?_

-Buenos días- me susurro al oído.

Me sobresalte ya que no sabía que estaba despierto.

-Buenos días. ¿Qué haces en mi cama?- pregunté.

-Necesitaba tenerte entre mis brazos preciosa-dijo y su semblante se volvió triste- ¿En qué pensabas Bella quieres irte?- inquirió en un susurró.

No respondí.

_¿Qué diablos te sucede Bella? Di algo tonta._

-Veo que te quedarás.

Su sonrisa fue radiante.

-Si es así debes aprender a protegerte.__– informo con voz tensa.

-Aprenderé lo que sea necesario- las palabras salieron de mi boca sin pensarlas.

-Eso quiere decir que te quedarás preciosa- mostro sus perfectos dientes.-Luego hablaremos sobre eso.- volvió a sonreír- ¿Qué quiere hacer hoy pequeña?- preguntó.

-Hummm. . .-murmure- No lo sé, déjame pensar.-dije cerrando los ojos.

_Definitivamente estás loca Isabella. _

_¿Por qué?_

_Es que ya no te importa estar secuestrada_

_Si es con un dios griego tan hermoso como él no. Aparte me trata bien_

_Ahora si te declaro loca. _

_Ajá._

-Claro pequeña- me besó con pasión, sentía que me quemaba la piel.

Estábamos disfrutando nuestro beso cuando su celular empezó a sonar.

-Demonios- exclamó y cuando vio el identificador de llamadas sonrío.-Hola Alice ¿Cómo estás?- soltó una carcajada y se alejó de la cama.

¿Quién demonios era la tal Alice?

¿Por qué Edward tenía risa de tonto al ver el identificador?

¿Será su novia o quizá prometida?

_Estúpida, estúpida_ me repetí mentalmente como puedes ser tan absurda de pensar que él siente algo por ti. Lo único que quiere es acostarse contigo y tú de boba se la pones fácil.

Ayer haciéndote la difícil pero hoy te besa y te derrites.

_Que idiota eres Bella._

Camine hacia el baño y di un portazo al entrar. Estaba molesta por ser tan idiota de creer que él sentía algo. Vamos Bella deja de pensar boberías.

-Bella ¿estás bien?- preguntó al otro lado de la puerta.

-Sí - respondí enfurruñada.

-Porque no sales amor- me pidió.

-Yo no soy tu amor y no quiero salir- dije.

-Vamos amor que alguien quiere conocerte- dijo

-¿Quién?-pregunte.

-Alice- dijo- Es mi hermana Bella quiere conocerte y nos invitó a desayunar a su departamento.

Alice su hermana...

_Bravo Bella_ dijo una vocecita. Ya estábamos desconfiando de él y sólo es su hermana.

Le abrí la puerta y me abrazo tiernamente.

-En el closet hay algo de ropa, después puedes ir de compras.-beso mi frente.- En 20 minutos nos vamos cielo- beso la punta de mi nariz. Y salió de la recámara.

Tomé un relajante baño y busque entre las bolsas que estaban en el closet. Había ropa finísima, pero opte por un vestido sencillo de flores que me llegaba a medio muslo. Y unos zapatos de bailarina.

Deje mi cabello suelto y me coloque algo de brillo en los labios.

Baje las escaleras animadamente.

Edward ya se encontraba al pie de estas y al verme por casi se le salen los ojos.

Sólo pude sonreír por su reacción.

-Estoy lista- dije cuando estuve frente a él.

-Estas hermosa amor- dijo- Tendré que cuidarte si sigues optando por vestir esos vestidos que sólo cubren lo necesario.

Me sonroje por su comentario.

-Vámonos.- ofreció su mano y la tome sin dudar.

Llegamos al garaje y nos subimos a un Volvo C80.

-¿Es tu auto?- pregunte.

-Sí- respondió con una sonrisa.

-No le molestara a tu hermana que lleves a alguien- dije insegura por la reacción de la tal Alice.

-Por supuesto que no pequeña- acaricio mi mejilla- Estoy seguro que le caerás bien y además fue ella quien nos invitó.

-Ya llegamos- anunció. Y bajo para abrirme la puerta.

Entramos al edificio tomados de la mano.

Las descargas eléctricas que saltaban cuando estábamos piel contra piel encendían mi cuerpo.

-Señor Cullen.- lo saludó una rubia que salía del ascensor. Y lo miró como si él fuera un postre.

-Señorita Laurent- la saludó en tono educado.

Ella asintió y salió del ascensor.

-¿Quién es?- pregunte hecha una fiera. Por como lo miró la tal Laurent.

-Es una vecina de Alice.- sonrío-¿estas celosa?- pregunto inocente.

-Sí- dije furiosa. Sorprendiéndome de mi confesión- Y espero que no te vuelva a mirar así porque quedara sin su hermosa cabellera.

-Eres una fiera- dijo sorprendido- Mi mujer tiene carácter.

-No soy tu mujer Cullen y de todos modos que bien que lo sepas- dije amenazadoramente- Porque si llegas hacer algo que me enfade te las veraz conmigo.

Sonrío y se le escapo una carcajada que parecía una hermosa melodía.

- No juego Edward Cullen.- dije seriamente y dejo de reírse.

-Ya entendí pequeña- dijo como asustado.

Salimos del ascensor y yo seguía enfurruñada por lo ocurrido con la rubia oxidada.

-Bella- dijo- Me perdonas- Hizo un puchero- Por favor, di que ¿sí?

- Wau...-exclamó un hombre.

Era alto, felino, de cabellos dorados y ojos azules iguales a los de Rosalie.

-Una bella dama manda al gran Edward Cullen-murmuro riendo.

-Basta Jasper- dijo una chica pequeña de cabello negro como el carbón que salía en todas las direcciones. Parecía un duendecillo por sus facciones.

Avanzó hacia donde nos encontrábamos, con unos andares gráciles como las bailarinas.

-Tú debes ser Bella ¿Cierto?- preguntó la bailarina.

Asentí.

-Soy Alice Cullen- se presentó.

Me abrazo efusivamente, y entre apenada y sorprendida respondí a su abrazo.

- Pasen, dentro están Rose y Emi.

Edward me abrazo y pasamos al departamento.

Rose y Emmet veían televisión.

Rose voltio al oír la puerta cerrarse y corrió hacia mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Bella- exclamó- Que alegría verte- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola Rose- dije sonriendo-¿Cómo has estado?- pregunté.

-De maravilla- contestó.

El cara de niño llamado Emmet se acercó y me sonrío.

Le devolví la sonrisa, avanzo y me dio un abrazo que me dejo sin aire.

-Bájala ya Emmet - lo amenazó Edward.

Emmet me bajo.

Edward me tomó entre sus brazos.

-Tranquilo Ed - dijo Emmet- Verdad que no te enojaste por el abrazo hermanita- dijo.

-No- dije

El cara de niño soltó una carcajada.

-Bueno Edward porque no la sueltas para poder desayunar- dijo riendo- O será que todavía tienes ganas de hacerle cositas sucias- golpeo juguetonamente el brazo de Edward- No fue suficiente anoche.

-Cállate Emi- dijo Edward- No pasó nada ok.

Emi rió con fuerza. Y Jasper tosió para disimular la risa.

-Te tienen a dieta Ed- dijo Emmet entre risas.

Y todos reímos por su comentario, menos Edward que estaba furioso.

Desayunamos entre risas por los comentarios que hacía Emmet. Después de todo la estaba pasando bien, pues todos eran muy amables.

Nunca me había sentido tan querida.

-Bella mañana iremos de compras. ¿Te unes?- preguntó Alice.

-Claro- dije.

Tendría que ir a mi departamento a buscar un poco de dinero.

-Acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte Bella- dijo Jasper y todos empezaron a reír.

-¿Por qué?-inquirí curiosa.

-Alice es una compradora compulsiva - respondió Edward entre risas.

Quedamos en vernos por la mañana, ella iría a recogerme ya que Edward tenía algunos negocios muy importantes que atender.

El resto de la tarde Edward se la paso hablando por celular, atendiendo algunos negocios.

Y yo decidí recorrer la casa. Era muy grande y me perdí unas cuantas veces.

Mientras preparaba algo para cenar, sentí unos fuertes brazos apretar mi cintura.

-¿Qué cocinas?- preguntó con voz seductora.

- Pollo en salsa blanca. ¿Te gusta?- pregunté.

-Me fascina el pollo, aunque creo que más apetitosa esta la cocinera- dijo mordiéndome la oreja.

Sonreí como una tonta.

Cuando estábamos cenando, me atreví a preguntarle algo que me estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza toda la tarde.

-Edward- dije y dude un momento- ¿Eres jefe de alguna mafia o trabajas para ellos?

-Mi padre es el jefe. Yo sólo estoy a cargo de ciertos negocios.

Asentí.

-Es un imperio grande y me estoy preparando para cuando llegue la hora de dirigirlo.

-O sea- no sabía cómo preguntarle, pero pude-¿Ya asesinaste a alguien?

-No, todavía no amor, pero si fuera necesario lo haría- dijo serio- Para proteger a mi familia.

-Ah- fue mi genial respuesta.

-¿Te da miedo que sea un asesino?-preguntó.

-No- respondí sinceramente otra vez.

_Maldita boca._

- Sólo era simple curiosidad. Claro no me gustaría que estuvieras matando como un sicario.

-Claro que no amor eso es trabajo de otros- dijo tranquilo.

Esa noche volví a dormir en los brazos de Edward y esta vez no me opuse.

Por la mañana cuando desperté Edward no estaba. Pero había dejado una nota en la mesita de noche.

**Buenos días preciosa. Disculpa por no despertar a tu lado, pero debía atender unos negocios. **

**Espero que disfrutes tu día de compras. **

**Te espero en la noche para cenar.**

**Edward Cullen.**

Me bañe y vestí con ropa deportiva. Al terminar de desayunar una de las empleadas me aviso que Alice había llegado y me esperaba fuera.

Tome mi bolso y salí.

-Hola Alice- saludé.

-Hola Bella ¿Lista para ir de compras?-pregunto dando saltitos.

-Si.- conteste. Y me percate de los dos carros que estaba atrás de un Mercedes que me imagine era el de Alice- ¿Y esos autos?- pregunté.

-Son tus escoltas Bella- dijo como si fuera obvio.

-Alice no necesito escoltas.- dije.

Ella hizo una mueca.

- Se cuidarme sola, además no tengo enemigos.-trate de explicarme.

-Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte ahora que eres la mujer de Edward Cullen-declaró.

-No soy su mujer todavía- susurre ruborizada.- Y no es necesario los escoltadas Alice- dije frustrada por tener que soportar que me siguieran.

-Acostúmbrate.-chillo.- Ahora que estas con Edward quizás tengas muchas enemigas- dijo riendo.- Ya vámonos o las tiendas se llenaran.

Y partimos al Centro Comercial.

Al llegar dos hombres nos siguieron disimuladamente. Por lo menos nos dejaban caminar ya poco le faltaban para que nos cargaran.

Mientras Alice me escogía un bolso, para agregar a los diez que ya había comprado, una chica de cabello rubio rojizo se acercó.

-Hola Cuñadita- le dijo a Alice.

-No soy tu cuñada Tanya- dijo Alice en tono molesto.

-Pues eso no lo piensa Edward- repuso la tal Tanya.

-Que risa me das Tanya - dijo Alice- Si tengo una cuñada esa es Bella- me señaló- Ella si es la novia de Edward.

-Oh no me digas- dijo y se volteo para encararme- Así que tú eres la zorra de turno de Eddie.

-La zorra eras tú Tanya, que ni siquiera a querida llegaste- dijo una voz conocida- Por tu bien vete ahora mismo, sino quieres que tu linda cara operada tenga un pequeño desperfecto- la amenazó Rosalie.

Y la muy cobarde se fue.

Rosalie y Alice empezaron a reír como locas.

Pero a mí me comían los celos por dentro. ¿Qué tuvo que ver ella con Edward?

Tenía que preguntárselo.

**Luissy. **


	3. Celos y Enfretamiento

Los personajes son la de Gran S.M yo sólo juego con ellos.

La historia salió de mi loquilla cabezita.

_**Celos y Enfrentamiento.**_

Después de la gran tarde de compras. Alice me llevo a la casa. A fuera estaba el volvo de Edward.

Tire las bolsas en la sala y me dirigí a su despacho hechando humo de la rabia que me consumía.

Ni siquiera toque abrí la puerta de un tirón.

-¿Quién diablos es Tanya?- le pregunté gritando ya que ni Alice y menos Rosalie hicieron ningún comentario sobre ella. Al oír mi gritó, se paro de su silla y caminó hacia mi.

La rabia me estaba cegando y cuando se acerco me aleje.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?- dijó preocupado- ¿Por qué estas tan alterada pequeña?

-Y me lo tienes que preguntar- grité- Te hice una pregunta Edward Cullen respondeme- le espeté.

-Fue una de mis aventuras Bella- se acercó a mí y yo retrodecí un paso por su avance- Cálmate pequeña- dijó tratando de acercarse.- Pasó hace mucho tiempo.

-Qué me calme- exclamé- Ahora tengo que soportar que tus ex me digan que soy tu ZORRA de turno- le grité aún más fuerte- Oh si cálmate Bella- le dijé ahora llorando.

Cruzó en dos zancadas el espacio que nos separaba, me tomó en brazos y me besó con furia, trate de alejarlo pero fue en vano. Sus besos me volvían loca y sólo con el contacto de sus labios queria más y más. Nos separamos por aire y él empezo a besar mi cuello con ternura, mientras yo acariciaba su cabello.

-Te quiero Bella- dijó con voz entrecortada- Te quiero y eso es lo único que debe importar- susurró contra mi piel y me hizo estremecer.- Yo no tengo nada con ella. Sólo te quiero a ti amor.

-Yo también Te quiero Edward- le dije- Perdoname por gritarte así.

-No hay nada que perdonar- me dijó y sus labios se encontraron con los mios.

El resto de la noche cenamos y vimos algunas películas. Me dormí en sus brazos, antes del final de la segunda película.

Al despertar Edward se encontraba a mi lado. Lo besé y salí de la cama en silencio. Fui hasta la cocina y prepare enselada de frutas, emperadados y un poco de café. Subí con el desayuno en manos. Al entrar en la habitación todavía seguía dormido, deje el desayuno en la mesita de noche. Y empeze a besarlo, se removío un poco y abrío los ojos. Las esmeraldas más hermosas del mundo.

-Buenos días amor- dijó aún soñoliento. Me jaló y me colocó arriba de él- ¿Por qué no despertastes a mi lado?- preguntó entre enojado y juguetón.

-Te quería sorprender- le dijé y señale el desayuno. Sonrío

-Eres maravillosa- dijó y sentí mis mejillas arder.

Desayunamos en la cama, entre besos y bromas sobre todo lo que Alice compró. Edward y yo llegamos a la conclusión que sólo Alice podría mantener a todas las tiendas del Centro Comercial. Su celular sonó y él se dirigío a contestar.

-Hola papá- dijó en tono serio- Claro estaré allí en una hora y te presentaré a alguien especial- me ruborize al escucharlo.- Nos vemos- concluyó.

-¿ A donde iremos?- le pregunte levantandome de la cama.

- Tengo que aclarar un asunto con mi padre, te llevare a las oficinas- dijó besando mi hombro- Te espero en 30 minutos en la sala amor.- y salió de la recámara.

Iba a conocer a su padre. Y también iba a conocer sus negocios, no pensé mucho en eso y me dispuse a arreglarme opte por un pantalón negro, una camiseta blanca con rayas negras y un chaleco negro. Tube que utilizar tacones aunque estos me hicieran más torpe de lo habitual. No me maquille sólo utilize labial, tomé mi bolso y salí a encontrarme con el amor de mi vida que me esperaba con una gran sonrisa en la sala.

-Estas hermosa- me dijó y me ruborize.

-Gracias- dije.

-Vamos- tomó mi mano y salimos directo a las oficinas. Durante el camino nos mantuvimos en silencio, no era un silencio incómodo, al contario no hacian falta palabras para expresar lo feliz que estabamos por tenernos el uno al otro.

De repente Edward paro el carro y salió de él. Salí tras de él y me percate de tres camionetas que se estacionaron tras nosotros.

Un hombre alto musculoso de pelo negro, bajó de una de ellas y le sonrío de una manera arrogante a Edward.

-Vaya Ed al fin nos volvemos a ver- le dijó riendo.

-¿Qué quieres perro?- gritó Edward muy alterado. Apreté su mano, pero no se relajaba. Mientras trataba de calmarlo, él hombre de pelo negro sonrío.

- Que hermosura te conseguistes Ed- dijó mirandome con lujuria- Por qué no la compartimos.

-Callaté maldito perro- le gritó Edward, soltó mi mano y avanzo hacia él.- No vuelvas a hablar de ella en ese tono o no vivirás para contarlo- lo amenzó.

-Sí como no- dijó el hombre y sacó su pistola. Edward en un movimiento veloz hizo lo mismo.- Puedo hacer mía a tu mujercita cuando quiera- dijó a carcajadas.

- Te lo advertí Félix- dijó Edward y lo apuntó. El tal Félix hizo lo mismo y varios hombres bajaron de las camionetas.

Estaba aterrada, quería ayudar a Edward pero no sabía como hacerlo. Saque mi celular y llamé a Alice.

-Alice- grité desesperada

-¿Qué ocurre Bella?- me dijó.

-Un hombre esta peleando con edward- dije sin respiración- llama a Jasper rápido.

-¿Dónde estas Bella?- era la voz de Emmet

-No lo se- respondí.- Sólo sé que ibamos camino a las oficinas de su padre.

-Sabes con quién es la pelea Bella- preguntó Emmet

- Es un tal F..Félix vengan rápido Emmet- dijé sin aliento.

-Maldito bastardo- exclamó Emmet- Tranquila Bella ya vamos en camino y colgó.

Edward seguía discutiendo y los hombres de tal Félix apuntaban hacia nosotros. Uno se deslizó cuidadosamente para golpear a Edward, pero yo actúe más rápido tomé mi tacón y le pegué con todas mis fuerzas en la cabeza y este cayó al piso jadeando de dolor.

-Bien Bella- me felicitó Edward. Le sonreí. Pero de pronto se escuchó un disparó y Edward cayó al suelo.

-!NO! Edward- grité histérica y corrí hacia él.

!Hola! Chicas yo también pienso que se enamoro muy rápido... Lo siento.

Pues aquí les dejo otro capítulo es algo cortito, pero espero de todo corazón que lo disfruten.

BESITOS Y ABRAZOS.

PORFIS DEJEN UN REVIEWS....


	4. ¿Doctores?

¿Doctores?

Edward yacía en el suelo sangrando. Estaba desesperada por ayudarlo, pero no sabía como.

Cuando un hombre alto y rubio apareció y jaló cuidadosamente a Edward detrás del auto. Sólo se escuchaban los sonidos de las balas, estaba demasiado asustada, no por estar en medio de una balacera de mafiosos. Sino por Edward aún no reaccionaba. Y si a él le pasaba algo, mi vida ya no iba a tener sentido.

-B...Bella- dijó Edward y volví a la vida al escucharlo.

-Aquí estoy mi amor- le respondí besando su frente.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó preocupado.

-Yo tendría que preguntar eso Cullen- le espeté y el rió bajito.

-Hijo ¿estás bien?-preguntó el hombre rubio.

-Sí papá- respondío Edward y tomó mi mano- La bala sólo rozo mi hombro.

-Emmet se está encargando de ellos junto con los muchachos- le dijó y Edward sonrío.

-Quiero a ese maldito perro muerto papá- dijó furioso.

Yo lo mire asombrada, pues aunque sólo tenía días de conocerlo, jamás había hablado así delante de mí. Él notó mi mirada y rozó mi mejilla con la yema de sus dedos. Cerre los ojos ante el contacto.

-Lo siento Bella- dijó- No quería hacerte pasar por esto.

-No importa amor- lo besé y alguien carraspeó.

-¿Esta chica hermosa es tu novia Edward?- preguntó su padre.

-Sí papá- respondío Edward con su sonrisa torcida- Te presento a mi Bella.

-Mucho gusto joven- dijó el padre de Edward- Lamento que tengamos que conocernos en estas circunstancias- extendió su mano y lo la estreche- Carlisle Cullen.

-Bella Swan un placer señor Cullen- le dijé algo apenada.

-Solo Carlisle hija- dijó en tono paternal. Le sonreí.-¿Por qué inció la pelea Edward'-le preguntó.

-Ese perro me provocó papá- dijó Edward demasiado furioso.

-No te alteres- dijó Carlisle- Tengo que desinfectar tu herida hijo.

Emmet apareció con pistola en mano. Lo miré aterrada y la guardó.

-Tranquila hermanita que no voy a matarte- rió escandalosamente.-¿Cómo estás Ed?- preguntó un tanto serio.

-Bien- respondió Edward- ¿Dónde esta ese miserable?- preguntó furioso.

-En una de las bodegas. No quedo ninguno de sus hombres- dijó un frío Emmet.

-¿Qué quieres hacer con él hijo?- preguntó Carlisle.

-Podemos hablarlo después- dijó mirandome- Necesito cambiarme de camisa.

-Claro- dijó Carlisle y ayudó a Edward a entrar a un mercedes negro. Y abrió la puerta para que entrará.

Llegamos a un gran edificio como de 15 pisos, que tenía en negritas **CORPORACIÓN CULLEN.**

Carlisle bajó a Edward con cuidado, y los seguí hasta el elevador. Estabamos en el décimo piso y entramos a una gran oficina. Carlisle ayudó a Edward a sentarse en un sillón, mientras salía en busca de algó para curar su herida.

Yo no podía dejar de llorar. Edward me jaló para quedar sentada en sus piernas. Y limpiaba delicadamente mis lágrimas que caían a cantaros por mis mejillas.

-Lo siento tanto Bella.- dijó apenado- No quería que pasarás por esto pequeña, -tomó mi rostro entre su manos y me besó.- No debes temerme pequeña jamás te aré daño- me besó la nariz.

-No seas tonto- le dijé y pegué juguetonamente a su hombre, a lo que él soltó un jadeo de dolor- Lo siento Edward, lo siento no quise lastimarte- dijé apenada por pegarle donde le rozó la bala.

-No importa pequeña- dijó y besó mi frente.

-No te temó Edward, al contrario nunca me había sentido tan segura en mi vida- me miró como si estubiera loca- No me importa lo que ocurrió hace un momento. Si tengo que estar todos los días en una balacera, no me interesa, si tengo que aprender a utilizar una pistola no me importa. Quiero estar contigo, no me importa lo demás. No quiero perderte- le dijé sorprendida de mi sinceridad.

-Bella- dijó mirandome con adoración- No te merezco.

-No vuelvas a decir eso Cullen o conocerás mi furia- lo amenacé.

-Creo que ya la conozco- sonrío y lo besé.

La puerta se abrió, sobresaltando. Una mujer de baja estatura y de ojos verdes como Edward corrió hacia él. Me levanté para que pudiera abrazarlo.

-!Oh! Edward- sollozo- ¿estas bien?-preguntó.

-Si madre - respondío Edward besandole sus cabellos- Estoy perfectamente bien.

-Debes limpiar tu herida hijo, puede infectarse- le repusó, se giro y su mirada se encontró con la mía. Y me sonrío de forma maternal.- Disculpa linda- me abrazó- estaba tan desesperada por Edward que no te salude- sonrío apenada- Eres más hermosa de lo que me comentó Alice- dijó sonriente y yo me ruboricé apenada.

-Gracias señora- le dijé.

-Esme- dijó- Llamame Esme linda.

Asentí.

Carlisle entro con un maletín y se dispusó a curar la herida de Edward. Lo miré sorprendida, ya que todo lo hacía con movimientos precisos parecía un...

-Doctor- dijó Edward y me sobresalté.

-Oye-le recriminé- No leas mi mente.

-Es tu expresión Bella- dijó divertido- Mi padre es médico.

Mi boca se formó en una "O" y los tres rieron.

-Crees que los mafiosos no estudian Bella- dijó Carlisle en tonó divertido.

-Claro que no- dijé apenada- Sólo que me tomó desprevenida que esa fuera tu carrera.

-No te ha contando Edward que estudió- dijó Esme sonriendo.

Negué con la cabeza. Edward miró el piso repentinamente apenado.

-¿Qué estudiastes Edward?- le pregunté.

-Ginecología- dijó.

-!Oh!- dijé sorprendida y se rieron de mi expresión.

-No te ha revisado todavía hermanita- dijó Emmet entrando a la oficina, le saque la lengua y rió a carcajadas.

-Emmet- lo regaño Esme pero no soporto más y se unió a sus risas.

-Bien basta de que se rían a mis costillas- les dijó Edward.

-Edward te importaría dormir hoy en casa- le dijó Esme- Así no estaré preocupada por tu herida.

-Claro que no mamá- sonrío.

-Tú también estas invitada Bella- dijó Esme.

-Gracias- dijé un tanto apenada.

Subimos a un Cadillac CTS, y Edward me dejó conducirlo, ya que no podía por su hombro vendado.

Era la primera vez que conducía un auto decente. Edward miraba a través de la ventana, mientras yo seguía el auto de Carlisle. Se veía pensativo.

Aparcamos afuera de una casa de tres plantas como la de Edward, pero está era más grande. Estaba cubierta por grandes árboles que le daban un toque muy original.

Esme me guió hasta la habitación de Edward, mientras éste conversaba con su padre supuse que sobre el tal Félix.

Me bañe y vestí con la pijama que me dió Esme que me quedaba muy bien.

Al salir del baño, Edward estaba recostado en la cama. Caminé hacia la cama, al llegar gatié hasta él y le besé el hombro donde se encontraba su herida. Suspiró y me sentó en sus piernas.

-Bella-dijó serio- Necesito que hagas algo por mí.

-Lo que sea Edward - le dijé.

- Es que es un poco arriesgado, pero necesito que lo hagas para estar un poco tranquilo- dijó besando mi nariz. Cada vez que me tocaba perdía el hilo de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué es?-dije con dificultad.

-Necesito que aprendas a utilizar un arma Bella- dijó serio.

-¿Cómo?- pregunté sorprendida.

-Debes tomar clases amor, por si se vuelve a repetir algo como lo de hoy- dijó.

-¿Cuándo empiezan mis clases?- pregunté animada. Parecía divertido lo de las armas.

-No pensé que lo tomarías tan positivo- dijó besando mi cuello- Mañana mismo.

-¿Quién será mi instructor?-pregunté.

-Yo- dijó mordiendo mi mentón

-Claro que no Edward Cullen tú estás lastimado- sentencie.

-Quién más podría enseñarte pequeña- reprochó.

-Emmet- dijé con una sonrisa.

-Esto hay que verlo- dijó riendo.- Será divertido- rió.

Me acómodo en la cama mientras él se subía encima de mi apoyando su peso en sus brazos. Atacó mis labios ferozmente y yo envolví mis manos en su cabello. Beso mi cuello y acaricio mis piernas. Mi estómago parecía explotar por las sensaciones que sentía. Casi por instintó desabroche su camisa con mis temblorosas manos y recorrí con la yema de mis dedos las líneas de su esculpido pecho.

Volvío a besarme pero esta vez fue más tierno y dulce, nuestras lenguas danzaban juntas.

-Me vuelves loco Bella- dijó hundiendo su rostro en mi cabelo- Pero quiero que hagamos esto cuandos este preparada-dijó serio- Y no en la casa de mis padres- rió contra la piel de mi cuello.

-Te quiero Edward- le dijé.

-Y yo a ti Bella más que nada en el mundo.- me acómodo en su pecho. Y caí en un profundo sueño.

Mañana sería otro día, donde entraría al mundo de la mafia. Todo por el gran amor que sentía por Edward Cullen.

Otro capítulo....

Un saludito para:

FS-Twilight-, karito CullenMasen, Peliroja, marijocullen y MillyC. GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS CHICAS.....

LAS QUIERO MUXO....

YA SABEN PULSEN EL BOTONCITO VERDE. A VER QUE TAL LA HISTORIA¿?.

BESOS Y ABRAZOS...


	5. Entrenamintos y Baile

Entramos a una oficina llena de armas. Edward tomó dos y abrió una puerta que daba acceso a un sala de práctica de tiro. Emmet se encontraba charlando con un chico en cuantos nos vió, se acerco con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola hermanita, Ed- saludó- Lista para ser una mafiosa hermanita- preguntó riendo.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco y sonrío.

-Lista Em- respondí algo animada.

-Bien vamos primero con una Sig-Sauer P220- me tendió la pistola.

Emmet me explicó como utilizar la pistola; insertar las balas y aprentar bien el gatillo con el dedo índice, al principio fue díficil ya que estaba algo nerviosa y mi mano no dejaba de temblar. Y esto era motivo de risa para Emmet y Edward aunque este último dejo de reir cuando le lanze una mirada envenenada.

-Tira a los globos que tienes al frente Bella- dijo Em- Concentrate piensa que son tus atacantes.

Utilize toda mi concentración y los explote a todos.

-Maravilloso- exclamó Em- Se ve que tienes puntería hermanita- sonrío- Será que ya tienes práctica con otro tipo de pistolas- dijo y rió escandalosamente- Me sonroje por su comentario y Edward lo miró y sonrío. - Vaya Ed le estás dando clases privadas a Bells- dijo riendo más fuerte.

-Basta Emmet- le grité y lo apunté. Se sorprendió por mi movimiento.

-Tranquila Bellita- dijo serio- Si que eres ruda.

-No me molestes- le dije y Edward no paraba de reír.

-Ahora vamos al siguientes paso- dijo mi instructor- Trae los chalecos Ed- Edward salió un momento y regreso con dos chalecos anti-balas y se los tiró a Em- Ten Bellita pontelo y toma esa pistola de allá- me indicó una mesa- Es de pintura, te atacaré y tú responderás Ok.

Asentí.

Me coloque el chalecó y Emmet me hizo señas de que me escondiera y así lo hice.

El ataque inicio Em parecía un animal a punto de atacar, pero yo utilize toda mi concentración y gatié por detrás de su posición, lo tomé desprevinido mirando a un costado y le disparé.

-Bien Bella- exclamó Edward feliz y corrío a besarme. Em se deslizó para tomarme desprevenida y atacarme pero yo fui más rápida quite a Edward del caminó y volví a dispararle a Emmet.

-SÍ....- grité feliz.

-Maldita sea- gritó Em furioso- Quiero la revancha Bella- me retó.

-Cuando quieras Em- dije presumida.

Escuché risas a mis espaldas eran Alice, Rose y Jasper que disfrutaban la derrota de Emmet. Les sonreí.

Alice y Rose se acercaron para saludarme.

-Vaya Edward- dijo Jasper- Tu chica es peligrosa.

-Cuidate de no hacerla enojar Jasper o te pasará lo de Em- dijo Edward riendo.

-¿Qué los trae por aquí?-preguntó Edward.

-Hoy nos vamos de fiesta y no acepto un no por respuesta Bella- me dijó Alice.

-No iba a decir "no" Alice- y reí.

-Bien Bella cambiate debemos ir al Centro Comercial y despúes a tu casa a arreglarnos- dijo Rose.

-Sí- exclamó Alice- sólo tenemos cuatro horas para arreglarnos- todos reímos por su comentario.

Tomé a Edward de la mano. Y lo acerque.

-¿Vienes amor?- le pregunté haciendo un puchero.

-Claro pequeña- me dijó dandome un beso.

-Te quiero- le dije.

-Yo también-dijo besando la punta de mi nariz.

-!Wao!- exclamó Em- Por fin te atraparon.-apuntó a Edward- Edward Cullen acompañando a las chicas al Centro Comercial. Esto si que tiene que ser un día histórico- dijo riendo. A lo que Rose le dió un condazo en las costillas- Auch!-se quejó y reímos- Sólo dije la verdad.

-No molestes a mi hermanito- bromeó Rose. Y Edward le envió un besó que ella atrapo y se lo llevó al corazón.

-Mucho drama por hoy- dijo Alice- Es hora de irnos.

El resto de la tarde nos la pasamos comprando y riendo de las ocurrencias de Emmet. Por fin sentía que tenía amigos, y que encajaba en un rompecabezas. Edward era el hombre de mi vida.

Por muy absurdo que parezca, el amor a primera vista existe. Y yo lo descubrí aquella tarde en aquél supermercado, cuando esos ojos verdes se cruzaron con los míos. Ni siquiera importo que me forzara a irme con él , eso no importaba porque con sólo verlo me sentí perdida. Al fin encontre mi lugar en esta vida.

-¿Qué tanto piensas Bella?- preguntó Rose.

-En como la vida te puede cambiar en un istante- le respondí

-Lo dices por ti y Edward¿Cierto?- interrogó mientras planchaba mi cabello.

-Sí-contesté.

-Aquí esta tu vestido Bella- dijo Alice, giré para verlo y quedé helada.

Era un diminito vestido que tapaba lo necesario, cubiero de brillantes lentejuelas doradas con un pronunciado escote.

-Alice- me quejé- Eso sólo cubre lo necesario.

-Esa es la idea Bella-lo dijo como si fuera obvio.

Terminamos de vestirnos a eso de las 8:00 p.m. Ya los chicos nos esperaban para ir a una discoteca llamada **Media Luna, **propiedad de un tal Peter uno de los mafiosos de la organización.

-Bajemos- anunció Alice. Rose y yo la seguímos.

Los chicos se encontraban en el recibidor esperandonos. Alice corrío hacia Jasper y este la besó apasionadamente, mientras Rose y Emmet sólo se observaban.

Edward cortó la distancia entre los dos, y paso sus brazos por mi cintura.

-Estas demasiado apetecible-susurró y me estremecí- No te alejaré de mi vista esta noche.

-Celoso Cullen - le dije riendo.

-Para nada Swan.

La discoteca tenía una decoración muy ostentosa para mi gusto. Pero aún así tenía ambiente. Uno de los seguridad del local nos acompañó hasta la zona VIP donde habían sillones muy cómodos. Rosalie y Emmet fueron a la zona del karaoke, mientras Alice y Jasper charlaban en un sillón contiguo al de nosotros.

Me senté en las piernas de Edward, y este me acariciaba los muslos trazando círculos con su dedo índice.

-Vamos a bailar- gritó un eufórico Em. Edward se levantó del sillón.

-¿Bailas?-preguntó Edward.

-No- le dije- Pero tu te arriegas a un pizotón. Él se carcajeo con aquella melodiosa risa.

Mientras bajamos a la pista de baile. Empezó a sonar **Ven Bailalo de Khriz y Ángel. **Las personas gritaron eufóricas aunque era una canción de años anteriores snó en sus tiempos.

Edward me tomó de la cintura y me acercó más a él. Empezé a moverme, y se tensó.

-¿Qué psa Cullen?- le pregunté pegandome más a él y bailando sensualmente.

-Sabes que muchos hombres te miran por tu baile Swan- dijo envenenadamente.

Mordí mi labio y y me colgué de su cuello. Y comenze a descender pegada a su cuerpo, llevandome por el ritmo de la canción.

-Woo hermanita - gritó Em- No sabía tus habilidades en el baile, estas matando al pobre Ed.

-Cállate Emmet- le dijo Edward sonriendo.

Bailamos tre canciones más, me estaba divirtiendo a lo grande. Por lo bien que me salía bailar con Edward y los alocados pasos de Emmet y Alice.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?- preguntó Edward.

-Sí- respondí- Agua por favor.-pedí

-Claro amor- dijó con su sonrisa torcida que me dejaba sin aliento- Ya vuelvo. Y se dirigió a la barra.

Miré a mi alrededor, la gente se la estaba pasando muy bien. Sentí unas manos en mi cintura, me giré pensando que era Edward, pero me equivoque.

Era un chico alto, tan musculoso como Emmet de piel morena rojiza. Tenía una melena negra sujetada en una coleta. Traté de que quitará sus manos de mi cintura, pero fue imposible pues me sujetaba fuerte y me estaba lastimando.

-Suelteme- le dije.

- Y si no quiero- dijo desafiante.

-Por favor- casi rogué- Suelteme.

-Eres divina mujer- dijo mirandome- Por que tendría que soltarte.

-Por que quiero que me suelte- dijé y él sonrío. Y su agarre se hizo más fuerte.

-¿Y quién me lo va impedir?- inquirió sarcástico.

-Yo- dijo una voz de terciopelo.- La dama te dijó que la solatarás- dijo Edward furioso.

Él hombre voltió su rostro y logré salir de su agarré.

-Cullen- dijo en un tono molesto. Mirando a Edward.

-Black- dijo Edward ácidamente.

Chicas otro capítulo.....

¿Quién será el tal Black?

YA SABEN PULSAR EL BOTONCITO VERDE, PARA HACERME SABER QUE OPINAN.

SE LES QUIERE DE GRATIS.

BESOS Y ABRAZOS.

LU......


	6. Pelea

-¿Por qué defiendes tanto a esta preciosura Cullen?- preguntó mirándome. Yo apoye mi cabeza en el pecho de Edward buscando protección- Vaya pero si es tu chica, no déjame pensar tu prostituta de la noche- se rió- Por eso está tan buena.

Edward me apartó cuidadosamente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos le propino un ganchazo al chico que lo dejo sangrando en el piso.

-No vuelvas a referirte así de mi mujer- lo miró lleno de odio- Entiendes Black.

El chico se levantó limpiándose la sangre de los labios mirándolo con odio, y se lanzó a darle un golpe a Edward. Lo único que se escuchaba eran los gritos de las personas. Edward le propino un golpe al tal Black y este se volvió a parar.

En ese momento llegó Emmet junto con los demás Rose y Alice trataron apartarme pero no quería dejar sólo a Edward.

-Perro- gritaba Edward- En tu vida te vuelves a meter con ella- y le pegó más fuerte.

-Basta Edward- le dijo Jasper tratando de calmarlo, lo tomó a la fuerza para alejarlo del tipo que estaba tirado en el piso sangrando.

-Suéltame Jasper- gritó Edward furioso y luchando para que Jasper lo soltará- Ese infeliz me las va a pagar.

-Calma Edward- pidió Emmet- Piensa en Bella está muy asustada- Fue en ese momento, que Edward se giró para mirarme. Nuestras miradas se encontraron, y yo estaba llorando como una magdalena por temor a que algo le pasará. La mirada no duro mucho porque se escucharon disparos.

-Al piso- gritó Emmet.-Toma Bella- me tiró un arma- Cuida a las chicas confío en ti- sonrío.

-¿Quienes son?- preguntó Rose.

-Los hombres de Black.-respondió.-Bella confió en ti- me miró y se fue.

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Alice nerviosa. Y se escucharon más disparos.

-Síganme y no se separen de mí- les dije seria- Fíjense si alguien nos sigue OK- las dos asintieron.

Corrimos entre la gente que trataba de salir de la discoteca. Nos escondimos detrás de la barra. Alice estaba nerviosa y Rose vigilaba para ver si alguien nos encontraba.

-Busquen a esa perra- dijo Black- La quiero para mí.

Los hombres buscaban por toda la discoteca.

-Creo que nos encontraron- dijo Rose.

-Que vamos hacer- dijo Alice llorando.

-mantener la calma-les dije.

-están detrás de la barra- gritó un hombre.

-Bien corran- les dije- ya.

Corrimos hasta la puerta trasera de la discoteca, llegamos al estacionamiento tres hombres nos seguían pero Emmet les disparó.

-Escóndanse detrás del auto- les grite.

Edward salió de la discoteca seguido de Jasper cubriéndole la espalda, luego Jazz volvió a entrar a la discoteca.

Cuatro tipos salieron de una camioneta Edward le disparó a dos de ellos y era mi momento de actuar. Deje a un lado los nervios que me consumían y le dispare a un tipo en la pierna, este cayó en el piso quejándose de dolor.

-buen tiro Bella- gritó Emmet que venia saliendo con Jasper del lugar y le disparó al otro chico.

-Alice- le grité- Llama a Carlisle y dile lo que ocurre- está estaba hecha un manojo de nervios- Hazlo ya - le dije. Alice sacó su celular pero estaba desesperada. Por lo que Rose lo tomó y marco a Carlisle.

-Ya vienen Bella- dijo Rose.

Emmet y Jasper entraron a la discoteca dejando a Edward solo.

-Bella- gritó Alice- Ese hombre va a dispararle a Edward.

No tuve tiempo de pensar me pare del suelo. Y le disparé en el pecho, este cayó al piso pero a diferencia del otro hombre no gritaba de dolor lo que significaba que estaba muerto.

-Lo mate- grité histérica- Lo mate- volví a gritar.

-Tranquila Bella- dijo Rose- Era él o Edward.

-Soy una asesina Rose- grité llorando- Lo mate.

Edward se acercó a nosotras. Y me abrazó.

-Tranquila pequeña- dijo yo no paraba de llorar por lo que acababa de hacer- Tranquila- volvió a repetir.

Llegaron dos camionetas y más de diez hombres bajaron. Solté a Edward y los apunté.

-Son de los nuestros Bella- dijo Edward con una risita.

-¿Cómo están?- preguntó Carlisle.

-Bien papá, gracias a Bella- respondió Alice.

-¿Bella?-dijo Carlisle confundido y observó la pistola que llevaba.

-Sí papá- dijo Edward- Bella me salvó de que un tipo me disparará.

-No sabía que supieras disparar Bella- dijo serio.

-Está tarde fue que aprendió- dijo Rose.

-Entren a las camionetas- ordenó Carlisle.

Mis piernas no reaccionaban. Había matado a un hombre estaba aterrada.

-Bella vamos- dijo Edward. Yo no dejaba de mirar al tipo que le dispare.

-Tranquila hermanita-gritó Emmet- este cachorro sigue vivo- Pero tienes buena puntería.-soltó una carcajada.

Suspire tranquila. No lo había matado gracias a Dios.

Edward me cargó hasta la camioneta, y salimos de ahí seguidos por tres carros más. Llegamos a la casa de los padres de Edward.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- preguntó Esme alterada.

-El perro de Black ofendió a Bella- respondió Edward.

-¿Estás bien pequeña?- me preguntó Esme en tono maternal.

-Sí- respondí.

-Bella fue la que nos salvó mamá- dijo Alice emocionada.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Esme.

En eso entro Carlisle seguido por Emmet y Jasper.

-Bella ya eres una mafiosa- se burló Em- Mañana recibirás tu certificado de graduación.

Alo que todos rompieron a carcajadas.

-¿Cómo es eso de que ya eres de la mafia Bella?- preguntó Esme.

-La hubieras visto disparar mamá, parecía que tuviera años de experiencia- dijo Edward riendo- Hasta calculaba los movimientos y donde tenía que apuntar. Estaba tan concentrada en lo que hacía que por poco mata a los nuestros- y rompió a reír. Yo me ruborice ya que Esme me veía asombrada.

-Bella- me llamó Rose- Con lo que viviste hoy, deberías escribir tu primer libro.

-¿Quieres ser escritora Bella?- preguntó Carlisle.

-Sí- respondí apenada.

-Bella trabajaba en una librería- explicó Rose- Su sueño es ser una reconocida escritora- se acerco me dio una cálida sonrisa y paso su mano por mis hombros, brindándome apoyo.

Edward me miraba sorprendido, a decir verdad creo que ni sabía mi edad. Estos días que habíamos pasado juntos habían ocurrido tantas cosas que no conversamos sobre los que nos gustaba. Sólo necesitábamos mirarnos para saber que nos necesitábamos el uno al otro. Eso era suficiente. Ya habría tiempo para hablar.

Así pasamos la noche en una conversación amena sobre lo bien que disparaba y los posibles nombres de los protagonistas de mi primer libro.

Edward POV.

Los días que estaba pasando con Bella, eran los mejores de mi vida, a pesar de los contratiempos que habíamos tenido ella seguía ahí para mí. Hasta arriesgo su vida por mí. Era la mujer más maravillosa que conocía hermosa, sencilla, divertida, inteligente y valiente. Me acepto a pesar de tomarla sin permiso de obligarla a irse conmigo. Bella sin duda era lo más hermoso de mi vida. Y yo iba a hacerla feliz.

-Emmet- lo llamé mientras los demás estaban entretenidos.

-¿Qué pasa Ed?- preguntó.

-necesito que me ayudes- le pedí.

-Con lo de Black- dijo.

-No.

-Entonces con ¿Qué?- dijo pensativo.

-Necesito que averigües donde trabajaba Bella- le dije.

-Porqué no se lo preguntas-dijo.

-Quiero darle una sorpresa hermano.

-Claro mañana trabajo en eso- afirmó.

-Gracias Em.- le dije y sonrío.

!ASH! QUE ODIOSO ESE CHUCHO. SIEMPRE BUSCANDO PROBLEMA.

WEE... ADORO A ESA BELLA VALIENTE CAPAZ DE TODO POR EL BELLO DE EDWARD.

Y ESE EDWARD QUE NO SABE NADA DE BELLA. JEJEJEJE QUE MAL...

!HOLA! CHICAS ¿CÓMO ESTAN? ESPERO QUE DE MARAVILLA.

MIL GRACIAS A LAS QUE SE PASAN POR LA HISTORIA Y DEJAN SUS LINDOS REVIEWS.

YA SABEN PULSEN EL BOTONCITO VERDE. PORFIS Y HAGANME SABER QUE LES PARECIÓ EL CAPI.

SE LES QUIERE DE GRATIS....

BESOS Y ABRAZOS.

LU393...


	7. Preparativos

Edward POV.

Había acordado con Emmet encontrarnos en la Corporación, pues él ya Tenía la información que le pedí.

-Buenos días señor Cullen-me saludo Ángela la recepcionista.

-Buenos días-salude cordialmente.

-El señor Emmet lo espera en su oficina-aviso

-Gracias-conteste.

Tomé el ascensor y me dirigí a mi oficina.

-Hola Emmet. ¿Cómo estás? - Entrar lo salude al.

-Bien-respondió Ed-Aquí esta lo que me pediste-extendió un sobre amarillo.

- ¿Donde trabajaba? - Pregunté.

-En una librería - contesto con una mueca-Tengo entendido que es muy inteligente y sueña con estudiar Literatura.-Hizo otra mueca. Un Emmet no se le daba muy bien eso de estudiar-Eduardo con todo respeto pero estoy sorprendido, tu novia a penas tiene dieciocho años y ese cuerpo tiene-dijo admirado-Es increíble.

- ¿Qué? - Grite. Dieciocho años. Por Dios.

-Tranquilo Ed Solo comente que es hermosa-se defendió Emmet.

-Emmet ¿Estas seguro que tiene esa edad? - Pregunte

-No lo sabias hermano-reprocho Em. Negué con la cabeza .- Si Ed a penas tiene esa edad.

- ¿Qué más sabes de ella? - Pregunte curioso.

-Su madre murió hace tres años y de su padre no se mucho en realidad. Vivia sola antes de estar contigo y se la pasaba trabajando-dijo Emmet.

-tienes amigos.

-Creo que no-respondió .- ¿Qué sorpresa querías darle Edward? - Pregunto.

-Algo que la Haga feliz pensativo-dije-Tengo una idea pero Emmet tomara mucho tiempo.

- ¿Qué es? - Pregunto.

-Si una Bella le gustan tanto los libros quiero regalarle una librería-le dije con una sonrisa de tonto. La verdad esa sonrisa me acompañaba desde que Bella Estaba en mi vida.

-Pareces tonto Cuando sonríes Ed-se Burlo Emmet-Pero te tengo una buena noticia amigo Los Dueños de la librería donde trabajaba tu amada se van del país y quieren venderla.

-Genial-exclamé-Habla con ellos y Emmet Dile que la compro no importa el costo feliz-dije.

-Claro voy Ed un llamarlos-dijo levantándose-Te Aviso Cuando este todo listo.

Emmet-Gracias-le dije.

-Por nada para eso estamos los hermanos-sonrió y salio de la oficina.

Mientras revisaba Algunos documentos sobre un nuevo negocio de la organización. Emmet entro a la oficina.

-Ed Los Dueños de la librería aquí están-anuncio.

-Vamos a la sala de juntas-le dije.

Cerramos el negocio. La librería Iba a ser reinaugurada con otro nombre. Tenía que hablar con Bella para saber que nombre le gustaba, claro omitiendo el detalle que así se llamaría su sorpresa. La llame para invitarla a almorzar, nos encontraríamos en un restaurante de comida italiana.

-Hola amor-saludo sentándose en la mesa.

-Hola pequeña-le sonreí y entrelace nuestras manos.

-A que debo su invitación Cullen-dijo en tono empresarial-Quiere negociar.

-Ha adivinado Swan-le seguí el juego-Bella-me miro-se que no He hecho las cosas bien y quiero disculparme contigo tomo de Seguí y Aire-No debí obligarte a entrar así en mi vida, si pudiera regresar el tiempo te hace hubiera conquistado, pero como sabes no puedo. Y espero que me perdones Porque no me arrepiento de haberte Obligado a entrar A Esa camioneta, cambiaste mi vida. La pusiste de cabeza, nunca me había sentido tan agradecido con la vida.

-No tengo que perdonarte nada Edward, estoy feliz con lo que paso con que lo estoy viviendo estoy feliz Porque gracias a ese asalto te conocí-dijo Mirándome A Los Ojos. Bella época maravillosa.

-Debo admitirlo Bella me avergüenza pero no se nada sobre ti-dije apenado.

- ¿Qué quieres saber Cullen? - Dijo.

-Todo sobre tu vida de Swan-dije.

-De Tenedores mi madre murió Cuando tenia quince años de soja o el mar hace tres Fue muy duro, pero mi padre me apoyo. Pensé en estudiar pero no podia pagar mis estudios y no depender Quería de mi padre, así que me vine a vivir aquí y conseguí trabajo en una librería para ahorrar y poder pagar mi universidad-dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Eres una mujer independiente-le dije.

-Eso decía mi madre-suspiro-Qué más quieres saber Cullen - dijo sonriendo.

-Tu color favorito, Las Cosas Que te gusta hacer-pregunté interesado. Tan Bella era desinteresada y sencilla.

-Mi color favorito es el verde por tus ojos-dijo sonrojada-Me gusta escribir, sueño con ser una gran escritora. Adoro escribir a la hora del crepúsculo-dijo Fascinada.

- ¿Te gusta el crepúsculo? - Pregunte repentinamente interesado. Era un buen nombre.

-Lo adoro-contesto sonriendo.-Ya sabes mucho de mi Cullen quiero saber de ti-dijo inclinándose en la mesa Apoyando sus codos sobre el mantel.

-Estudie Ginecología no ejerzo mi carrera por falta de tiempo, trabajo en la corporación que tiene negocios limpios. Como lo sabes mi familia es la mejor de la mafia del país .- sonreí-Amo la comida italiana y de color Últimamente mi favorito es el café-Bella se ruborizo .- leer adoro Y-termine con una sonrisa.

-Edward-dijo y se removió en la silla incomoda-Sabes que soy independiente y Quería comentarte que voy a buscar un trabajo, no quiero depender de nadie.

-Amor no trabajes que hace falta-le dije.

-No Edward si hace falta-dijo haciendo un lindo puchero-Por favor quiero trabajar.

-Bien-Este acepte.

-Gracias-dijo y se inclino para darme un beso.

Plan de Bella mañana por la tarde quiero llevarte A UN lugar especial-le dije Ideando mi.

- ¿A dónde?-Pregunto con interés.

-Es una sorpresa pequeña.-dije.

-Odio las sorpresas-dijo enfurruñada.

-Estoy seguro que esta te va a encantar-dije riendo.

Deje una Bella en el departamento de Alicia quien la había Invitado a una tarde de chicas.

Fui directo a la oficina donde me Esperabán Emmet y Jasper para preparar la sorpresa.

-Hola chicos-los salude -

-Hola Ed-ambos saludaron.

-Ya tienes el nombre-pregunto Jasper.

-Sí-Afirme-Crepúsculo.

-Bien-dijo Emmet-llamare para que lo instalen lo antes posible.

-Nadie más sabe esto-pregunté.

-Nadie-Jasper seguro.

-Mañana puedes comentárselo una Alicia-le dije un jaspe-Invitar a un Necesito unas veinte personas a la inauguración.

- Ángela Puede encargarse Ed-Emmet dijo.

-Claro-sonreí.

-Quieres La-afirmo Jasper.

-Como nunca imagine amar un jaspe alguien-dije seguro de mis palabras.

-Cuídala Ed Emmet-dijo-Esa chica es única y sino lo haces te partire la cara-me amenazo.

-Claro que la cuidare-les Asegure una Ambos-Y voy hacer muy feliz. Sonrieron.

-Cambiando el tema, Edward-dijo pensativo-Jasper ¿Qué hiciste con Félix? - Preguntó.

-Esta es una de las bodegas-dije-No he decidido Todavía que hacer.

-Y que tal si le damos una visita-dijo Emmet sonriendo.

-Pues vamos-les dije.

Fuimos directo a la bodega donde tenia infeliz al de Félix.

-Perro Hola-le dije

-Maldito-gritó-Donde esta la puta de tu mujer.

Cállate-perro-lo golpeé.

-Es una zorra-gritó.

No me pude Contener y me lance sobre él le di tantos golpes al miserable que no podia ni levantarse.

-Ya Edward-dijo Jasper-Esta bien por hoy.

-Vámonos Ed Emmet-dijo-Tenemos que Prepararnos para mañana.

-Dije .- Aceptar.

Y salimos de la bodega, directo a nuestras casas.

A la mañana siguiente, dormida Seguia Bella. Me levanté con cuidado y le marca una Emmet para saber si todo estaba listo.

--_Hola Ed-respondió._

-Hola Emmet. ¿Todo listo hermano?-Pregunté.

-Todo listo-afirmó.

-Nos vemos a las dos de la tarde-dijo.

-Allí estaré-respondí y colgué.

Todo estaba listo para la sorpresa de mi pequeña. Quería recompensarla por todo lo que ella me había Dado a cambio de nada. Se que las cosas materiales son lo que menos le importa una Bella, pero Quería hacerla feliz.


	8. Sorpresa

Cuando desperté eran las ocho de la mañana. Edward estaba en el balcón hablando por celular. Se veía tan hermoso era mi Dios griego personal, todo en él era perfecto su voz, su rostro, su cuerpo glorioso y su olor.

-¿Con quién hablabas?- le pregunté cuando termino su llamada.

-Emmet- dijo restándole importancia.

-Ven- lo llame palmeando un lugar en la cama.

-Es una orden Swan- dijo sonriendo.

-Claro que es una orden Cullen- le dije con una sonrisa.

Camino hacia la cama y se acomodo a mi lado. Recorrió mi rostro con la yema de sus dedos, cada caricia era un descarga eléctrica que enviaba a mi piel.

-Eres perfecta Bella- susurró contra la piel de mi cuello. Me estremecí.

Edward seguía con sus caricias ahora por mi cuello. No resistí más y lo bese al principio el beso fue tierno pero luego se volvió apasionado. Se coloco sobre mi con cuidado y me beso nuevamente, mientras yo acariciaba su espalda. Descendió hasta mi cuello dejando besos mojados y con una de sus manos acariciaba mis piernas.

-Edward- gemí cuando acaricio uno de mis senos.

-Tranquila pequeña sólo quiero que sientas- dijo en mi oído.

Bajó lentamente besando mi mentón, mis hombros y luego mis pechos por encima del camisón. Gimió cuando los beso. Lentamente bajo los tirantes de mi bata y acaricio mis hombros, estaba perdiendo la cabeza porque no quería que dejara de tocarme. Capturo mis labios y yo lleve mis manos a su cabello. Mordí su labio inferior y gimió en mi boca. Cuando se disponía a bajar mi bata su celular sonó.

-Maldita sea- gritó molesto y se incorporo para contestar. Miró el identificador y gruñó.-¿Qué quieres Alice?-casi gritó- Esta bien, nos vemos- se despidió.- Bella- dijo aclarándose la voz- Alice esta en camino viene para arreglarte.

-¿Para qué?- pregunte.

-Hoy es la sorpresa pequeña- dijo- Voy a tomar una ducha fría- dijo y se retiro hacia el baño.

Este hombre me estaba volviendo loca. Me pare y prepare algo de desayunar, estaba en la cocina desayunando cuando oí a Alice discutir algo con Edward, pero no le preste mucha atención ya que vivían discutiendo.

-Hola Bella- me saludo dándome un beso en la mejilla- Sólo tenemos tres horas para arreglarte, así que vamos señorita- me jalo- Bueno- dijo pensativa- No tan señorita- y se rió.

-Alice por favor- la regaño Edward.

-Tranquilo Ed- dijo riendo- No quiero saber sobre su vida sexual.

Esas tres horas fueron de tortura. Alice me coloco más de 5 mascarillas, rizo mi cabello y pinto mis uñas de un rojo sangre. Maquillo mi rostro con un tono suave y me coloco un vestido straple azul marino con un escote en forma de corazón que se pegaba a mi cintura y me llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos. Las sandalias eran una trampa mortal, eran de tacón de punta con cintas negras que se colocaban en el tobillo.

-Ya estas lista- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias Alice- dije mirándome en el espejo.- No parezco yo.- me reí.

-Bien nos vemos más tarde Bella- se despidió y salio corriendo de la habitación. No me dio tiempo de preguntarle a donde nos veríamos.

Baje con mucho cuidado las escaleras, de dos en dos ya que podría perder el equilibrio en cualquier momentos con los tacones.

-Ya estoy lista- le dije a Edward que se encontraba a pie de las escaleras de espaldas a mí. Se giró lentamente y me miró de arriba a bajo con los ojos como platos.

-Estas hermosa pequeña- dijo asombrado.

-Gracias- conteste sonrojada.

-Lista para tu sorpresa- dijo animado.

-Lista- dije con un sonrisa.

Cuando entramos al garaje uno de los escoltas sacó un Peugeot 308. Y le lanzo las llaves a Edward.

-Bien Bella- dijo- Debo vendarte los ojos.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté enfurruñada.

-No puedes ver el camino hacia donde vamos- dijo riendo.

-OK- acepté.

Edward deslizo la cinta por mis ojos y la apretó delicadamente. Me tomo de la mano y me ayudo a entrar al carro. El camino fue silencioso, hasta que Edward encendió el estereo.

-¿Linkin Park?- pregunte con un sonrisa.

-Sí- dijo- Es una de mis bandas favoritas.

-También es una de las mías- le dije.

El resto del camino nos la pasamos coreando What I've Done de Linkin Park. Era gracioso escuchar a Edward cantar pues no cantaba nada mal.

-Ya llegamos- anuncio y detuvo el auto.

Me ayudo a bajar del auto y me detuvo.

-Bella voy a quitarte la cinta espero y no hagas trampa- dijo

-No la haré- le prometí.

-Bien- dijo. Y desato la cinta.- Abre los ojos Bella.- dijo emocionado.

-!SORPRESA!- gritaron todos. Estaba en shock no podía ser cierto. Edward me había comprado la librería donde antes trabajaba esto era demasiado.

-Edward- dije con lagrimas que corrían por mi rostro- No debiste esto es demasiado.

-Te mereces esto y mucho mas mi vida- dijo abrazándome.

-¿Cómo sabias que quería que se llamara así?- dije al ver el titulo. Crepúsculo.

-Ayer me comentases que te encantaba leer cuando estaba el crepúsculo y pensé que era el nombre adecuado- dijo con una sonrisa. Lo bese.

-Dejen los arrumacos tortolitos- dijo Emmet y me dio un abrazo que me dejo sin aire- Te gusto la sorpresa hermanita- pregunto

-Claro- dije emocionada.

-No llores más Bella- dijo Alice desesperada- Se correrá el maquillaje.

-Bella estoy tan feliz- dijo Rose abrazándome.

-Rose ¿Trabajas?- le pregunte. Me miro sorprendida.

-No- respondió- ¿Por qué la pregunta?-inquirió.

-Porque quiero que trabajes en la librería- su rostro se ilumino y mostró una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias Bella- dijo abrazándome.

-Entremos- dijo Carlisle- Los invitados esperan que la dueña corte el listón -dijo sonriendo.

Al cortar el listón, estallaron los aplausos. Habían personas que jamás había visto, pero imagine que todas eran conocidas de los Cullen.

-Bella- me llamo Edward- Quiero presentarte a algunos invitados- dijo.

Nos acercamos a un señor alto de pelo negro, vestido muy elegante.

-Aro- lo saludo Edward- Quiero presentarte a la propietaria de la librería y de mi corazón- dijo con un sonrisa torcida esas que me dejaban sin aliento. Me sonrojo por su comentario.

-Un placer- dijo Aro besando mi mano.-Es usted una mujer muy hermosa Isabella.

-Sólo Bella señor Aro- le dije.

-Aro pequeña- sonrió.

Un hombre de pelo negro más alto que Aro se acerco a nosotros.

-Marco- exclamó Edward y estrecho la mano del hombre- No pensé que vendrías- le dijo.

-Como faltar a una velada tan espectacular- dijo Marco sonriendo.

-Marco te presento a mi Bella- dijo Edward sonriendo.

-Vaya amigo- exclamo Marco- Por fin te han atrapado.- palmeo el hombro de Edward.

-Sí- dijo Edward - Es la mujer de mi vida- dijo mirándome.

-Un placer bella dama- dijo Marco.

-El placer es mío- le dije.

-Bella- dijo Edward- Marco y Aro pertenecen a la organización, y son de la familia- dijo sonriéndoles.

-Un placer conocerlos- les dije.

-El placer es nuestro bella dama- dijeron ambos.

-Con su permiso- dijo Marco- Debo hablar con Carlisle.

-Te acompaño- le dijo Aro.

La música lleno el lugar y los invitados tomaron a sus parejas para bailar. Sonaba Everything de Lifehouse. Una de mis bandas favoritas.

-¿Bailas hermosa?- preguntó Edward.

-Claro guapo- dije tomando su mano.

Poso sus manos en mi cintura, y me atrajo hacia él recosté mi cabeza en su pecho. Danzamos al ritmo de la canción.

-¿Te gusto la sorpresa?- susurró en mi oído.

-Me encanto- le dije- Pero no debiste- puso un dedo en mis labios.

-Ya te lo dije Bella mereces esto y mucho más- dijo besando mi cuello- Si pudiera comprar el mundo y ponerlo a tus pies lo haría.

Rozo nuestras narices y me beso tiernamente, lamió mi labio inferior pidiendo acceso a mi lengua, gustosa se lo concedí. Nuestro alientos se mezclaron, nuestras lenguas danzaron juntas. Cuando nos falto aire nos separamos uniendo nuestras frentes. No hacían falta palabras para saber lo felices que estábamos.

-!Qué románticos!- exclamó una voz que no quería oír.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- le dije.

Hola chicas.... otro capítulo.

Espero que les guste....

YA SABEN PULSEN EL BOTONCITO VERDE Y HÁGANME SABER QUE TAL EL CAPI.

BESOS Y ABRAZOS.

GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS, FAVORITO Y ALERTAS.... MIL GRACIAS...=)

DIOS LAS BENDIGA.

lu393...


	9. Te Amo

Bella POV.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- le dije.

-No lo ves- dijo riendo- Estoy invitada a la apertura de la librería de la pequeña zorra.

-Lárgate- inquirí.

-Quién me lo va a prohibir tu- dijo señalándome y riendo-! Wao! Eddie en el tiempo que estuvimos juntos nunca me regalaste algo tan costoso.

-Tanya si no quieres que pierda la poca paciencia que me queda es mejor que te vayas- dijo Edward ácidamente.

-Vamos Eddie no me digas que esta niña es mejor que yo en la cama- lo miro y empezó a reír.

!Rayos! Edward no sabia que responder porque no lo habíamos hecho aún.

-Bella es mejor que tu en todo Tanya- dijo Edward.

-Hasta en la cama Eddie si a penas es una principiante no creo que grites su nombre como yo te hacia gritar el mío- dijo riendo.

-¿Qué hace esta zorra aquí?- preguntó Rose molesta.

-Si llego una de tus defensoras- dijo Tanya riendo.

-Vete de aquí zorra o me darás el gusto de trapear el piso con tu cabello- la amenazo Rose.

-¿Quién invito a esta perra?- casi grito Alice.

-Vaya pero si se reunió toda la familia a defender a la pequeña zorra- dijo riendo.

No aguante más y le di una bofetada con todas mis fuerzas. Iba a lanzarme a pegarle pero Edward me sujeto.

-Calma señoritas- dijo Jasper- Los invitados pueden darse cuenta de lo que ocurre- miro a Tanya- Es mejor que te vayas Tanya.

-Esta bofetada me la vas a pagar- me amenazo.

-!Ay! que miedo- exclame burlándome.- Lárgate- le dije y se fue.

-Olvidemos lo ocurrido- dijo Jasper con una sonrisa- Y sigamos disfrutando la velada.

Y así lo hicimos converse con algunos invitados que estaban interesados en adquirir libros y revistas mensualmente. Nos tomamos fotos casi más de ochenta gracias a Alice que quería fotos de todos los ángulos y traía vuelto loco al fotógrafo.

Mientras conversaba con Rose y Alice la música se detuvo.

-Felicidades a Bella por la inauguración de su librería Crepúsculo- dijo el Dj y estallaron los aplausos. Mi cara se volvió un poema- Bella un chico se acerco y me dijo que si le hacías el honor de concederle esta pieza- dijo animadamente- Para ti Bella YOU AND ME de Lifehouse de parte de Edward Cullen.

Los invitados hicieron un círculo y Edward se colocó en el centro, extendió su mano hacia mí. No lo dude y la tome. Tomo mi cintura y unió nuestras frentes, yo coloque mis manos alrededor de su cuello jugando con su cabello.

-Estoy feliz- le confesé mientras nos movíamos al ritmo de la canción.

-Yo también- dijo mostrando su sonrisa torcida.-Tengo otra sorpresa para ti.

-Otra- inquirí sorprendida.

-Recuerdas el auto en el que vinimos- dijo.

-Sí- dije.

-Es tuyo-dijo sonriendo.

-Esto es demasia....- puso sus dedos en mis labios.

- Ya te lo dije Bella te mereces esto y mucho más- dijo besando mi cabello.

La apertura culmino a eso de las once de la noche, poco a poco se fueron retirando los invitados entre felicitaciones y asegurando su próxima visita para adquirir libros. Sólo quedaban la familia, Aro y Marco.

-Queridos- nos llamo Esme- Marco y Aro nos han invitado a un viaje- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿A donde?- preguntó Edward.

-A Panamá- respondió Aro- Es un lugar muy hermoso, y podríamos conocer el canal. Tengo una residencia allí- dijo sonriendo.

-Es realmente divino el país también podríamos visitar algunos sitios turísticos- dijo Marco sonriendo.

-¿Te gustaría ir Bella?- pregunto Rose.

-Claro- dije emocionada.

-En una semana saldríamos- dijo Aro- Nos vamos en mi avión, ya que yo invito- dijo mirando a Carlisle.

-Gracias por la invitación amigo- dijo Carlisle palmeando el hombro de Aro.

-Por nada amigo ustedes son mi familia- dijo con una gran sonrisa- Felicidades Bella por tu librería- se acerco y beso mi mejilla.- Espero tengas mucho éxito- sonrío.

-Gracias Aro- le dije.

-Adiós bella dama- se despidió Marco.

-Adiós un placer conocerlos a ambos- les dije sinceramente.

-Nosotros también nos retiramos- dijo Esme- Felicidades pequeña- me dijo y me dio un cálido abrazo.

-Adiós hermanita- dijo Em sonriendo- No hagas cositas malas- soltó una carcajada.

Cerramos la librería y salimos directo a la casa, el camino fue silencioso yo no podía estar más feliz.

Al entrar a la casa me sorprendí mucho, las luces estaban apagadas y la casa solo la alumbraban hermosas bellas aromáticas, había un camino de rosas rojas por la escalera y velas en cada escalón.

-¿Qué es todo esto Edward?- le pregunté.

-Otra sorpresa amor- dijo sonriendo.

-Es hermoso- dije admirando la decoración.

-Sigue el camino de las rosas bella- pidió.

Lo seguí, conducía a nuestra habitación al abrir la puerta por casi grito de la sorpresa. En la cama había un corazón hecho de pétalos de rosas rojas y en el piso de la habitación decía; "Te amo Bella" también con pétalos de rosas pero de color blanco. La habitación estaba llena de velas y sonaba un lindo instrumental de Debussy.

-¿Claro de Luna?- pregunte sorprendida.

-Te gusta Debussy- dijo

Asentí.

-Te amo Bella- dijo acercáronse- Te amo más que a la vida misma- mi corazón iba a salir de mi pecho de tanta felicidad. Me amaba tanto como yo a él. Estaba más que feliz.

-Yo también te amo Edward- le dije y esas palabras bastaron, para que me tomara entre sus brazos.

Con cuidado me coloco sobre la cama, con la yema de sus dedos recorrió mi rostro, mi cuello y luego mi escote. Me beso llevándose mi alma en ese beso.

Descendió dejando besos por mi cuello, me alzo y bajo mi vestido dejándome semi desnuda pues lo único que me tapaba eran mis braguitas que por cierto eran diminutas.

Poco a poco le quite la camisa con mis temblorosas manos. Acaricie su esculpido pecho. Desabroche su pantalón y él me ayudo a quitárselo quedando solo en boxer.

-Te amo Bella- me dijo mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja. Gemí.

-Te amo Edward- logre decir casi sin aliento, eran demasiadas las emociones que sentía.

Acaricie su espalda hasta llegar a sus boxer tome el elástico y se los baje, él marco un camino de besos por mi cuello cuando llego a mis pechos mordió uno de ellos, no pude evitar gritar, este hombre iba a ser mi perdición. Después de jugar con mis pechos, beso mi vientre y me quito las braguitas dejándome completamente desnuda.

-Eres perfecta- susurro mirándome. Y beso mis piernas, mi vientre, mi pecho hasta llegar a mi boca.

-Edward- dije en un susurro.- no puedo más- casi suplique.

Acaricio mis piernas y casi por instinto las abrí. Se posesionó en mi entrada.

-¿Estas segura?- preguntó.

Asentí no me salían las palabras.

Entro en mi al principio grite de dolor y clave mis uñas en su espalda, pero poco a poco el dolor se fue y se convirtió en un hormigueo. Moví mis caderas y él avanzo dentro de mí.

Los gemidos cada vez eran más altos Edward no dejaba de gritar mi nombre y yo no dejaba de gritar el suyo, agradecí no tener vecinos, porque sino llamarían a la policía de tantos gritos.

-Dios mío- gritó Edward con voz ronca.

-Más Edward-pedí y así lo hizo se movió más rápido dentro de mí.

-Edward- grité cuando sentí que explotaba.

-Bella- gritó él al mismo tiempo.

Y llegue a la cima del cielo junto a él.

Se bajo de encima de mí y me giro para que recostara mi cabeza en su pecho. Nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas, pero lo que acababa de ocurrir era maravilloso. Me había entregado a Edward en cuerpo y alma al fin era completamente suya. Beso mi cabeza y sentí mi corazón latir desbocado.

-Te amo- me dijo.

-Yo también te amo- le dije antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

!Hola! Chicas....

Pues aquí les dejo otro capítulo...

Paz15: Edward tiene 25 añitos. =))

GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS...

YA SABEN PULSEN EL BOTONCITO VERDE Y HÁGANME SABER QUE LES PARECIO EL CAPI.

BESOS Y ABRAZOS.

Lu393.....=))


	10. Un nuevo Cullen

Los días pasaron muy rápido. La librería cada día prosperaba más ya teníamos clientes regulares, hasta lanzamientos de libros programados. Rose y yo estábamos muy felices que nuestro trabajo se viera reflejado. De vez en cuando Esme iba a ayudarnos. Hoy no iría a la librería ya que Edward quería que lo acompañara a una reunión con unos clientes.

-¿Qué clase de clientes son Edward?- le pregunte mientras me colocaba un poco de brillo.

-Tranquila pequeña no son de la organización- respondió sonriendo.

-Sabes que eso no me importa- le dije sonriendo-¿ Por qué cancelaron el viaja a Panamá amor?- le pregunte.

-No lo hemos cancelado pequeña- me abrazo- Sólo lo atrasamos dos semanas hay unos pequeños problemas en la organización.

-Son graves- inquirí preocupada.

-no te preocupes pequeña, todo tiene solución- dijo.

-Ya estoy lista- anuncié con una gran sonrisa.

- Te había dicho que eres hermosa- dijo con su sonrisa torcida.

-Todos los días más de cinco veces- dije riendo.

Cuando caminé hacia su Volvo me tomó de la cintura.

-¿ A donde vas?- pregunto juguetonamente.

-A tu auto- le dije.

-No vamos ahí- dijo mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja- Vamos en una camioneta blindada.

-Ah- fue mi genial respuesta.

El camino fue silencioso a excepción de Edward que tatareaba una melodía desconocida, mi vista iba clavada en el paisaje. Al dar una curva note tres camionetas que seguían un auto blanco. Sabía que esas camionetas las había visto pero donde pensé... Claro el tal Black.

-Para el auto Edward- ordene.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó.

-Detente- dije.

Edward estaciono el carro en una orilla.

-¿Qué sucede Bella?- pregunto preocupado.

-Esos autos que están allí- le indique- No son los del tal Black.

-Perro- dijo Edward furioso- Va a matar a las personas del auto blanco.

-Hagamos algo- dije

-Llamare a Emmet- dijo y saco su celular.

Los hombres bajaron de las camionetas estaba armadados, rodearon el auto blanco y lo golpearon hasta que un hombre alto y una mujer salieron. Los hombres apuntaron al chico alto y la mujer gritaba histérica pidiendo auxilio cargaba un bultito en sus manos y lo sujetaba con fuerza. !OH! por Dios era un bebé... y sino hacíamos algo iba a morir.

-Edward- dije histérica- La mujer tiene un bebé.

-Tranquila Bella- dijo- Emmet viene en camino con nuestros hombres.

-Dame tu arma- dije

-Estas loca- exclamo.

-Edward por favor- suplique- Sino vamos el bebe puede morir. No sabia que me ocurría pero necesitaba salvar a ese bebé, él no tenía la culpa de nada.

-Esperemos a Emmet- dijo

-No hay tiempo- dije - Dame la maldita arma o voy sin nada- lo amenace.

-Ten- me tendió un arma-¿Qué piensas hacer?- pregunto.

-Voy a caminar detrás de los arbustos nadie me vera ya que soy pequeña, llegare justo detrás de la mujer. Le disparare al tipo que tiene al frente y le diré que corra con el bebé.

-Y sino funciona- dijo

-Claro que funcionara Cullen- dije

-Te acompaño- dijo

-No tienes arma- espete.

-Sí tengo- dijo y saco un arma de su maletín.

-Vamos- inquirí.

Bajamos del auto y corrí lo más rápido que puede detrás de los arbustos. Edward me seguía sólo que él si tenia que agacharse. Llegamos a donde estaba la mujer le indique a Edward que no se moviera. Los hombres amenazaban al tipo y la mujer no paraba de llorar y sostener a su pequeño.

-Vas a morir- grito uno de los tipos y le disparo en la cabeza al hombre qui cayo en el piso.

-Mi amor- grito la mujer desesperada.

-Cállate perra- le dijo el tipo- Tu también morirás igual que tu bebito- se burlo.

El hombre apunto al bebé.

-Edward dispárale- dije

Edward salio y le disparo. En ese momento llegaron dos camionetas comenzaron a disparar y corrí al lado de la mujer y el bebé. Esta no paraba de llorar y no podía sostener a su hijo por lo que lo tome en mis brazos. Mientras tome al bebé uno de los hombres del Black le disparo a la mujer y esta cayo al piso.

-Cuida a mi bebé- dijo con voz débil. Me hinque a su lado- Cuídalo como si fuera tuyo sé que estará bien contigo- me acaricio la mejilla y no pude contener mis lagrimas.

-No te pasara nada- dije sollozando.

-Prométeme que lo cuidaras- dijo- Y serás como su madre.

-Lo prometo- dije.

-Se llama Nahuel tiene seis meses es un niño sano. Cuídalo mucho, quiérelo y dale el amor que yo no le podré dar- dijo y cerro los ojos.

-No- grite llorando apreté al pequeño en mi pecho.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?- pregunto Edward.

Miro a la mujer y me abrazo fuerte.

-Tranquila pequeña- dijo abrazándome- Ya paso.

-No los pudimos salvar- dije llorando.

-Salvaste al bebé Bella- me dijo.

El pequeño Nahuel yacía dormido en mis brazos, gracias a Dios no presencio la muerte de su madre. Edward me ayudo a levantarme del suelo y caminamos hacia la camioneta, abrió la puerta para que entrara con el bebé.

Fuimos a casa de los padres de Edward. A fuera nos esperaban Esme, Carlisle y Rose. Cuando aparcamos el auto. Esme y Rose corrieron hacia mí.

-¿Cómo están?- pregunto Esme.

-Bien- dijo Edward.

- Y ese bebé- dijo Rose señalando al pequeño.

-Entremos y les explicare lo ocurrido- dijo Edward.

Edward explico detalladamente lo sucedido. Carlisle estaban sorprendidos de mi empeño por salvar el bebé.

-¿Qué piensan hacer con el pequeño?- preguntó Carlisle.

-Pienso quedarme con él- dije segura- Le hice una promesa a la madre y me quedare con Nahuel.

-Ya tiene nombre- dijo Rose.

-Sí- afirme- Su madre me dijo que ese era su nombre, pero de ahora en adelante se llamara Nahuel Cullen Swan- dije sonriéndole al pequeñín que ya había despertado.

-Un nuevo Cullen- dijo Carlisle alegre.

-Es un pequeñín hermoso- dijo Esme emocionada- Soy abuela- sonrío.

-Soy tía -dijo Rose- Es genial- sonrió- ¿Puedo cargarlo?- preguntó.

-Claro- dije y le entregue al bebé.

Mientras Carlisle y Rose le hacían mimos a Nahuel, Esme llamo a Alice para que comprara todo lo necesario para un bebé.

Edward estaba recostado en la ventana que daba vista a la alberca. Me acerque silenciosamente, algo lo preocupaba.

-¿Qué sucede Edward?- le pregunte. Se giro a encararme y en su rostro había tristeza.

-No quieres al bebé- dije en un susurró con miedo a que no lo quisiera.

-No es eso Bella- dijo serio.

Sentí un alivio cuando lo dijo.

-Entonces, ¿Qué es?- insistí.

Desvío su mirada y tome su rostro entre mis manos para que me mirara.

-Dime Edward- le pedí.

-Pienso que no te merezco Bella- dijo- Eres demasiado buena para mí.

-No vuelvas a decir eso Cullen- dije- Vuelves a decirlo y conocerás mi furia- lo amenace.-

Edward te amo- dije mirándolo intensamente- Y eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado- le asegure.

-Te amo Bella- dijo- Perdóname por ser tan idiota. Ahora somos una familia- dijo- Tenemos que cuidar a nuestro bebé.

Sonreí. Nahuel Cullen Swan nuestro hijo, nunca imagine que iba a ser madre a los dieciocho años. Pero eso no importaba quien dijo que hay un año especifico para ser madre. Nahuel iba a recibir todo el amor del mundo de eso me encargaría. De amarlo y protegerlo como una fiera.

-¿Quieres cargarlo?- le preguntó Rose a Edward. Este asintió y tomó entre sus brazos a Nahuel nuestro hijo.

Por el pequeño rostro de Nahuel bailo una sonrisa al ver a Edward y este le sonrío. No pude evitar llorar.

-¿Por qué lloras amor?- preguntó Edward.

-Es que estoy emocionada- dije sollozando- Soy madre- casi grite.

Y todos rieron a carcajadas de mi pequeño grito. A Nahuel le pareció gracioso verme llorar pues no paraba de mirarme y sonreír. Era el bebé más hermoso que había visto en mi vida y no porque fuera mi pequeño.

HOLA CHICAS AQUÍ LES DEJO OTRO CAPÍTULO. ESPERO ACTUALIZAR MAÑANA CON DOS CAPIS MÁS.

UN SALUDITO PARA:

FS-Twilight-, karito Cullenmasen, peliroja, marijocullen, MillyC., sil, paz15, miraura, sneidy cullen, aridenere, tanyacullen17, belatzua, cullen-21-gladys y ingrid.

GRACIAS CHICAS POR SUS REVIEWS...LAS QUIERO MUXISIMO.....

YA SABEN PULSEN EL BOTONCITO VERDE Y HÁGANME SABER QUE OPINAN.

SE LES QUIERE DE GRATIS.

BESOS Y ABRAZOS.

Lu393..................=)


	11. Mi pesadilla

Habían pasado cinco días desde que el pequeño Nahuel vivía en casa, la familia estaba de lo más contenta con el bebé. Carlisle y Esme estaba orgullosos de su pequeño nietecito, Rose, Emmet y Jasper de su sobria y Alice de poder comprar ropa y juguetes de bebés.

Edward se encargo de los papeles para reconocerlo como nuestro hijo.

Ya no trabajaba todo el día en la librería, pues pasaba toda la tarde cuidando a Nahuel.

Eran eso de las tres de la madrugada cuando el sonido de un! BUAAA...! por el monitor me exaltó. Mientras me lavantaba senti una mano en mi hombro.

-Yo voy- dijo Edward.

Asentí.

El sonido de una hermosa melodía inundo la casa. Camine cuidadosamente si hacer ruido hasta donde provenía el sonido. No pude contener mis lágrimas al ver a Edward tocando el piano con Nahuel en sus brazos, el bebé sonreía al ver los dedos de Edward pasar por las teclas.

Edward recargo al bebé en su hombro, y este al verme agito sus bracitos.

-Pasa mamá- dijo Edward.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?- le pregunté. Sentándome a su lado.

-Lo sabía porque es imposible no reconocer tu olor, y Nahuel estaba desesperado lo que significa que andabas cerca- dijo.

Sonreí.

-Pequeña debo salir por cuatro días tengo que atender algunos negocios en Canadá- dijo.

-Te voy a extrañar- dije acariciando su mejilla. Odiaba el hecho de que Edward viajara, pero tendría que acostumbrarme a vivir con ello.

-Yo también amor- dijo dándome un beso.

-¿Cuándo te iras?- pregunte triste.

-A las once de la mañana sale el vuelo. Jasper y Emmet irán conmigo, es un negocio grande- dijo pensativo.

No le pregunte que clase de negocios, pues estaba segura que era algo de la mafia. Y prefería no oírlos.

Acostamos a Nahuel en su cunita y fuimos a dormir un poco. El despertador sonó a eso de las ocho de la mañana. Edward ya no estaba a mi lado se encontraba preparando la maleta de su viaje.

Cuatro días sin Edward estoy iba a ser una tortura. Lo extrañaría montones.

-Buenos días amor- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno días- conteste bostezando- ¿Y Nahuel?- pregunté.

-Ese pequeño travieso sigue dormido- dijo.

-! Que extraño!- exclamé. Nahuel casi siempre despertaba a las siete de la mañana.

-Sí- afirmó Edward.

-¿A qué hora te vas al aeropuerto?- pregunte.

-A las diez- respondió, mientras cerraba la maleta.

Fui a la recámara de Nahuel quien ya estaba despierto lo bañe y vestí. Estaba en la cocina dándole leche a Nahuel, cuando entro Edward.

-Ya me voy amor- dijo.

-Te extrañare- dije haciendo un puchero.

-Yo más- dijo y me dio un apasionado beso. Camino hacia Nahuel que estaba en su sillita de comer y le dio un beso en la frente- Cuídala campeón la dejo en tus manos.- el bebé sonrío.

-Adiós amor- dijo y salio de la cocina.

Pasaron los dos días más largos de mi vida, sin la compañía de Edward. Lo único que me reconfortaba era hablar con él y estar con mi querido bebé.

Era un día regular en la librería. Rose no estaba pues tenía que atender unos pendientes, y Esme se ofreció a cuidar al pequeño, así que me quede a cargo.

Me encontraba colocando algunos libros infantiles cuando escuche la voz de mi peor pesadilla...

-Cuanto tiempo Isabella- dijo.

-¿Cómo supiste donde estaba?- le pregunté enojada.

-Seguirte el rastro es muy fácil Isabella- dijo acercándose.

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunte.

- Tú sabes lo que siempre he querido- dijo tomando un libro- Veo que Cullen te trata bien- dijo ácidamente- Ya se cual es tu precio- dijo riendo.

-Cállate- le dije- Sabes que nunca me ha importado el maldito dinero.

-Si te importa- dijo- Te importa demasiado porque sino te importara, estuvieras conmigo y no con él.

-Yo nunca te ame- dije- Creo que siempre te deje claro que éramos sólo amigos.

-Sí- dijo- Pero yo te dije a ti que nunca dejaría de intentarlo.

-Dime en realidad. ¿Qué es lo que buscas?- le exigí.

-A ti- dijo y se acerco, yo retrocedí por su avance- No creo que te hayas enamorado de Cullen.

-Pues si me enamore- dije y sonreí- Como una loca. Edward es lo mejor de mi vida.

-Y estás segura de que él te ama- dijo riendo.

-Estoy segura de Edward- dije furiosa.

-Vamos Isabella- dijo y me tomo de la cintura- Él nunca te querrá como yo.

-Suéltame- le grite y forceje.

-Quita tus asquerosas manos de mi mujer- siseo Edward.

Edward POV.

Mi estancia en Canadá fue de lo más aburrida. Trate de cerrar los negocios lo más pronto posible. Necesitaba estar con Bella, la extrañaba de una forma irracional.

-¿Qué te pasa Edward?- me preguntó Jasper.

-Es que estoy preocupado por dejar a Bella sola- le dije

-Edward la dejaste con más de veinte escoltas- dijo.

-Sí- dije- Pero no sé que me pasa estoy preocupado.

-Pues ya deja la preocupación Ed- dijo Emmet- Ya esta todo listo. Está misma tarde llegaremos a casa.

-Gracias a Dios- exclamé.

Y rieron.

Durante el viaje me dormí. No sabía que me ocurría, pero estaba realmente preocupado por Bella era como un presentimiento.

-Ya llegamos Ed- anunció Emmet.

-OK- dije y bajamos del avión.

-Anda a ver a Bellita- dijo Emmet riendo- Y salúdala de mi parte.

-También de mi parte- dijo Jasper.

-Claro- les dije.

Quería darle una sorpresa así que iría directo a la librería. Compre un ramo de rosas en el camino, al llegar ví el establecimiento vacío. Pero al abrir la puerta ví a mi pequeña tratando de zafarse del agarre de un estúpido que cada vez la apretaba más.

-Quita tus asquerosas manos de mi mujer- siseé.

-Tranquilo Cullen- dijo el muy cobarde soltando a Bella, quien corrió a mis brazos.

-Lárgate de una buena vez- le dijo Bella.

-Ya me iba- dijo el miserable y salió de la librería.

Bella me abrazó y la sentí temblar, estaba asustada. Debía averiguar quien era el estúpido ese para mandar a borrarlo del mapa.

-¿Quién era ese tipo Bella?- le pregunté controlando la voz. Sentía que mi sangre hervía.

-James- dijo en un susurró. Y su abrazo fue más fuerte.

-¿De dónde lo conoces?- pregunté y se estremeció-¿Por qué estás tan asustada pequeña?

-E...Edward- dijo y empezó a llorar.

-¿Quién es Bella?- la presioné- Porque estas así- le dije y sollozo más- Dime de una maldita vez quien es él Bella- casi grite.

Ella me miró asustada.

-Él es mi pesadilla Edward- dijo hipando por el llanto- Tengo mucho miedo amor- susurró y me abrazó.


	12. Volando

-Él es mi pesadilla Edward- dijo hipando por el llanto- Tengo mucho miedo amor- susurró y me abrazó.

-Tranquilízate Bella- le dije. Trace círculos con mi dedo índice en su espalda para que se calmara.

-Tengo miedo Edward- volvió a decir.

-¿Por qué le temes tanto pequeña?- le pregunté.

-Te lo diré en casa- dijo y cerramos la librería.

Cuando llegamos a la casa llame a mi madre para que se quedara con el bebé esta noche estuvo de acuerdo, le dije que necesitaba hablar con Bella.

Fui hasta la cocina y le prepare un poco de té para que se calmara. Me senté junto a ella en el sillón, apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho después de tomarse el té. Así que decidí hablar.

-Ya estamos en casa- dije. Me abrazo muy fuerte y beso mi pecho.

-James es hijo de un amigo de papá- dijo- Cuando cumplí catorce años el se mudo a Forks, al principio me caía bien era realmente divertido- suspiró pesadamente- Luego se volvió pesado no dejaba de perseguirme y eso me molestaba. Pero cuando murió mamá él me brindo su apoyo siempre estuvo ahí para mí y nos volvimos amigos- se removió en mi pecho- Así paso un año pero cada día se tornaba más posesivo y le dije que si seguía con esa actitud de parecer mi dueño, era mejor dejar de ser amigos.

-¿Qué tan posesivo era?- pregunté curioso.

-Quería mandarme siempre. Escoger a mis amigos me molestaba que Charlie lo apoyara- dijo en tono enfadado- Odiaba con todas mis fuerzas que quisiera gobernar mi vida.

-Cuando le dijiste que dejaran de ser amigos, ¿Qué te dijo?- inquirí.

-Se alejo de mí por un tiempo. No me llamaba y en el colegio ni me hablaba. Me sentí un poco mal por ser tan dura, pero era libre.

-Solo por un tiempo- le dije.

-Sí- dijo y empezó a llorar.

-Tranquila pequeña- susurré besando sus cabellos.

- Una noche me quede hasta muy tarde en la biblioteca terminando un trabajo, y cuando salí.- guardo silencio, suspiro.- Un chico me seguía, intenté correr pero caí, la noche estaba demasiado oscura así que no podia ver su rostro. Empezó a besar mi cuello, grité como una loca pero nadie me escucho, así que tome una piedra que estaba muy cerca de mí, le pegue en la cabeza y salí corriendo de allí.

-Ese chico fue ¿James?- le pregunté. La sangre me hervía, mataría con mis propias manos a ese maldito.

-Sí- dijo y levanto su rostro para mirarme- Estoy segura, al día siguiente fue al colegio con la cabeza vendada. En la cafetería por casi y me mata con la mirada. Desde ese día no volvimos a hablarnos más. Él tenía terror de que le contará a Charlie lo ocurrido.

-¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a tu padre Bella?- inquirí.

-No quería preocuparlo- me dijo.

-Debiste decirlo Bella- le reproché.

-Lo sé- dijo- Pero eso paso hace mucho.

Los días pasaron volando, cada día había más negocios. A Bella le iba de maravilla en la librería estaba muy feliz.

Mamá, Rose y Alice la ayudaban a cuidar al bebé quien estaba enorme.

Al maldito de Félix lo envíe para el otro mundo, quizá se esta quemando en el infierno.

Me encontraba estudiando un nuevo proyecto. Cuando mi celular sonó. Era un número privado.

-Edward Cullen habla- respondí.

-Amigo- hablo Aro- ¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó.

-Bien -dije- ¿Y tú?- inquirí.

-Muy bien amigo- dijo riendo- Te llamaba para decirte que en dos días salimos para Panamá.

-Perfecto- le dije- Te llamare para ultimar detalles.

-De acuerdo, adiós- se despidió.

Llame a mi amada Bella para informarle lo del viaje se mostró feliz, pues nunca había salido del país. Me causo ternura, de ahora en adelante la llevaría a recorrer el mundo entero.

Bella POV.

Edward me había avisado que en dos días salíamos a Panamá. Al darle la noticia a Alice por casi se desmaya según ella dos días era poco tiempo para empacar. La verdad ella estaba muy loca.

Estaba de lo más feliz, por fin iba a salir del país, y por lo poco que sabía Panamá era un país muy hermoso.

El pequeño Nahuel nos acompañaría, cada día ese bebé estaba más hermoso y por cierto muy mimado. Lo amaba demasiado.

Por fin hoy saldríamos hacia Panamá.

Estaba terminando de empacar, cuando sentí a Edward presionar sus labios en mi cuello. Me estremecí y el rió bajito.

-Lista- le dije cerrando la maleta.

-Bien- dijo y sonrío- Vámonos.

Salimos tomados de la mano. A fuera se encontraba Esme y Carlisle con el pequeño Nahuel, Alice y Rose peleando sobre a que Mall irían. Mientras que Em, Jasper y Edward charlaban tranquilamente sobre la adquisición de su próximo auto.

Aro sonrío eufórico al vernos llegar al aeropuerto con él se encontraba Marcos y una chica rubia de ojos azules con un chico alto de pelo castaño, supuse que eran familia de Aro.

-Bienvenidos- dijo aro con entusiasmo- Pueden pasar al jet- indico.

-Gracias por la invitación Aro- dijo Carlisle. Este sonrío y se acerco a conversar.

Ya cuando todos estábamos en el avión, la chica se acerco.

-Tú debes ser Bella. ¿Cierto?- pregunto sonriendo.

-Sí- le dije y sonreí.

-Soy Jane la hija de Aro- sonrío y apunto al chico de cabello castaño- Él es Demetri mi esposo.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte Jane- le dije de corazón. Parecía una persona muy agradable.

-El gusto es mío Bella- dijo y se fue a sentar.

_Por favor abrochar sus cinturones que vamos a despegar- dijeron por la alta voz._

Cuando despegamos, todos tomaron sus almohadas y se durmieron. Lo únicos despiertos éramos Edward y yo.

-Ven amor- dijo parándose y tomando mi mano- Acompáñame.

Lo seguí hasta el baño del avión.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- le dije al verlo cerrar el pestillo de la puerta.

-¿Qué tu crees?- inquirió con una sonrisa picara.

-Edward estamos volando- le dije bajito.

Mostró su sonrisa torcida.

Se me escapo una risita tonta.

En ese momento se apodero de mis labios y se me escapo un gemido de placer.

Me cargo hasta el aparador del baño y yo rodeé su cintura con mis piernas.

Empezó a besar mi cuello y poco a poco me quito la blusa, beso mis senos por encima del sostén, mientras yo acaricie su cabello.

Bajo mi falda con mucha delicadeza y se quito su pantalón quedando en boxer.

Desabrocho mi sostén y empezó a lamer mis pechos. Gemí y enrede mis manos en su cabello, dejo besos por mi vientre y me quito las braguitas con los dientes. Me mordí el labio y arqueé mi espalda.

Introdujo un dedo en mí y empezó a bombear, no pude evitar gritar.

-Edward- susurre sin aliento- Ya para por favor... Necesito...- dije casi llorando.

-¿Qué necesitas Bella?- preguntó con voz ronca.

-A ti- dije.- Ya ahora, por favor- casi suplique.

Siguió bombeado por un momento luego choco sus labios contra los míos. Lo abrase y baje su boxer. Dejándolo completamente desnudo.

-Te amo Bella- dijo y entro en mí- Eres mi vida- susurro contra mi cuello y emitió un grito cuando nuestros cuerpos chocaron.

Sus movimientos eran rápidos y lentos, de pronto sentí que iba a explotar.

-Edward- grité sin aliento.

-Te amo Bella- gritó él.

Y explotamos juntos. Llegamos como uno solo a la cima del universo.

-Fue maravilloso- dijo besando mi cuello.

-Te amo- le dije.

Me miró por unos instantes y sonrío de mi manera favorita.

-Yo también te amo Bella- dijo y me beso.

Sentimos un golpe a la puerta del baño.

-AHHHH!- gritó el intruso. Mientras yo trate de esconderme en el pecho de Edward.

**Hola chicas... Lo prometido; aquí les dejo los dos capítulos....**

**Espero saber sus opiniones a ver que tal les parecieron.**

**YA SABEN PULSEN EL BOTONCITO VERDE Y HÁGANME SABER SU OPINIÓN.**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS, ALERTAS Y FAVORITOS. ESTOY MUY FELIZ...**

**SE LES QUIERE DE GRATIS.**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS.**

**LU393...........Luissy**


	13. Miraflores

-Emmet- gritó Edward furioso- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-Venia al baño, pero veo que esta ocupado- dijo riendo- Vaya Ed tus pompas son muy lindas, tienes que darme el secreto para mantener las mías así- y rió escandalosamente.

-¿Qué pasa Em?- inquirió Rose-! OH!- casi gritó al vernos desnudos.

-LARGUENSE- gritó Edward quien tenía el rostro rojo de lo furioso que se encontraba.

-¿Qué sucede? preguntó Esme.

! Por Dios! hasta mi suegra me tiene que ver...

-Bella- dijo asombrada- Edward... Salgamos de aquí chicos- susurró conteniendo una carcajada.

Abrasé a Edward con fuerza, y empezamos a reírnos...

-Viste la cara de Emmet- dijo Edward con una sonora carcajada.

-Hubieras visto la de Rose- dije riendo.

-Te amo preciosa- me dijo

-Y yo a ti- le dije acariciando su perfecta nariz.

-Vamos- susurró- Antes de que Emmet piensa que estamos en el segundo round.

Reí por su comentario.

Nos vestimos rápidamente, al salir todos habían despertado. Em, Rose y Esme nos miraban divertidos.

Me dormí en los brazos de Edward el resto del viaje.

-Bella despierta- susurró en mi oído- Ya hemos llegado amor.

Bajamos del avión, todos estábamos muy emocionados. Se sentía un calor abrazador y el sol brillaba a montón.

-Bienvenidos a Panamá- dijo Aro sonriendo.

Subimos a unas camionetas que nos esperaban afuera del aeropuerto de Albrook.

El paisaje era muy hermoso rodeado de naturaleza. Las calles estaban un poco transitadas, y por ellas circulaban distintos tipos de autos, hasta que vi unos buses que me llamaron mucho la atención se veían antiguos, pero aún así estaban decorados con dibujos encendidos.

Llegamos a una gran casa de tres plantas, lo que escuche es que el lugar se llamaba Clayton Áreas Revertidas de la Zona del Canal.

-Quiero una habitación del segundo piso- le dijo Alice a Aro, este sonrío.

-Hay siete habitaciones querida. Y me he tomado el atrevimiento de asignarlas- dijo riendo- Las de la primera planta son la mía, Marco, Carlisle, Esme y el pequeñín.- les sonrió- La segunda planta de Emmet y Rosalie, Alice y Jasper, y Jane con Demetri- estos asintieron- Y la tercera planta la de Bella y Edward, así no causaran tanto ruido, y no se oirán sus gritos por toda la casa- soltó una carcajada. A la cual los demás acompañaron, incluso Edward.

Escondí mi rostro en su pecho. Estaba avergonzada... o sea que todos nos escucharon en el avión... Tan escandalosos éramos se formo una sonrisa tonta en mi rostro.

Subimos a nuestra habitación, acomode la ropa mientras cantaba una de mis canciones favoritas, estaba tan feliz que sentía que el corazón iba a salirse de mi pecho.

Bajamos a ver que hacían los chicos. Mientras caminábamos a la sala tomados de la mano escuchamos a Emmet murmurando algo muy bajito.

-Chicos, cuando estaba fuera del baño Él gritaba Siii.......Bella te amor por Dios Bella....-dijo- Y ella! OH! Edward Dios sii..... Más.... no pares......- imitó mi voz.

! Wow! yo grite todo eso, en realidad ni cuenta me daba. Estaba concentrada en otras cosas.

-Cuando gritaron a la par creo que lo escucharon hasta los pilotos- dijo Jane...

-Sí- estuvo de acuerdo Marco.

-Yo estaba dormida y el; EDWARD..... Me despertó- dijo Alice riendo.

-No puedo creer que Edward tenga unas pompas así- dijo Em en tono preocupado.

-¿Cómo las tiene?-preguntó Alice.

-Redondas y paraditas, ese maldito tiene que decirme su secreto. Para volver loca a mí Rose- dijo y los demás rieron.

-Me alegro que Aro les diera la habitación de la tercera planta, así no tendré que ir al psicólogo con tanto grito- dijo Jasper.

Edward me jalo para entrar a la sala.

-Así que les molesta nuestros gritos- dijo de lo más normal.

Todos voltearon a verlo incrédulos. Emmet tenia los ojos como platos, mientras Alice, Jane y Demetri lo veían divertidos.

-E...Edward- articulo Em.

-No te preocupes Emmet- dijo Edward- Ya no escucharan nuestros gritos, creo que ahora que estamos ubicados en la tercera planta, no se escucharan tanto.

-La cena esta servida- anuncio Aro.

Nos dirigimos al comedor. La cena paso divertida, Emmet de vez en cuando hacia comentarios por lo ocurrido en el avión, y todos reían.

Acordamos ir a visitar las exclusas de Miraflores, o sea El Canal de Panamá donde transitaban los cruceros y barcos más importantes del mundo.

Fui a darle el beso de buenas noches a mi pequeño Nahuel y subí a encontrarme con Edward en nuestra habitación.

Estaba ansiosa quería terminar lo que habíamos empezado en el avión.

Al entrar a la habitación, escuche el sonido de la ducha. Edward se estaba bañando, de tan solo imaginar su hermosa piel cubierta por las gotas de agua me hizo jadear.

Mientras me dirigía al baño deje caer mi ropa por el camino.

Entre y si estaba igual o más sexy de lo que había imaginado. Se giro y sonrío, me tomo de la cintura atrayéndome hacia él.

Me dio un tierno beso, y me estrello cuidadosamente en la pared, tomo el jabón y lo paso por todo mi cuerpo.

Acaricio mi espalda, mis muslos hasta que llego a mi centro. Solté un gemido cuando me toco, introdujo un dedo y luego otro y empezó a bombear. Me desconecte del mundo, solo podía sentir placer y poco a poco alcanzaba la cima del cielo. Sentí un hormigueo y me vine en su mano.

Se apresuro a unir nuestros labios, y los separe para dar paso a su lengua la cual exploro hasta el último rincón de mi boca.

Masajeo mis pechos con la palma de su mano, bajo su rostro hasta ellos y los mordió.

-Edward- gemí. Lo necesitaba tanto.

-Te adoro Bella-dijo besando mi cuello succionándolo.

Acaricie su rostro memorizando cada parte y baje besando su esculpido pecho.

-Bellaa...- susurro con voz ronca.

Llegue a su erección y la atrape con mis manos.

-Por Dios BELLA...-gritó mientras lo masajeaba.- Ven aquí pequeña- dijo y me alzo, enrede mis piernas en su cintura. Él apretó sus manos en mis nalgas y entro lentamente en mí.

Empujo dentro de mí y una sensación fascinante me inundo. Sus movimientos eran rápidos, mientras besaba mi nariz, yo apreté más mis piernas a su cintura, quería sentirlo más. Acelero el ritmo y sabia que muy pronto terminaría, moví mis caderas para ayudarlo. Y explotamos.

-Bella...OH... eres mi diosa- gritó y enterró su rostro en mi cuello.

-Edward....Te Adoro- grite recargando mi cabeza en su hombro.

Salió de mí con cuidado. Me tomo en brazos y me acostó en la cama, donde caí en un profundo sueño.

En la mañana cuando bajamos al comedor, todos se encontraban desayunando. Y al vernos soltaron unas risitas.

No le tomamos mucha importancia y nos sentamos a desayunar.

A eso de las once de la mañana nos dirigimos a las Exclusas de Miraflores.

La pasamos muy bien, estaba de lo más feliz.

Alice, Rose, Esme y hasta Emmet se emocionaban mucho cada vez que pasaba un barco por el canal. Emmet gritaba de la emoción al ver como se abrían las compuertas y bajan los barcos para después seguir su rumbo.

Las personas que ocupaban los barcos nos saludaban eufóricos al pasar, era muy lindo.

Un empleado de la autoridad del canal de Panamá nos explico el funcionamiento de este y los beneficios que le brindaba al país.

Las personas del país eran realmente amables y cariñosas. Una señora que tenia un puesto de ventas me regalo una pulsera que tenía un enmarcado de madera que decía Panamá.

Cuando íbamos directo a un mall llamado Multiplaza que según Alice era uno de los mejores, Edward desvío el auto.

-¿A donde vas?- pregunte. Me preocupe pues no conocíamos bien el lugar y podíamos perdernos.

-Te voy a llevar a un lugar especial- murmuro con una sonrisa traviesa. Esas de las que me quitaban el aliento.

-Edward- me queje- Dime por favor...- le pedí, haciendo un puchero.

-No- dijo.

Y doblo a un camino lleno de árboles. La vista era maravillosa, estaba encantada con el país. Más a delante le diría a Edward que hiciéramos otra visita.

Aparcamos en una residencia. Edward me ayudo a bajar del auto

.

La casa era especial. De una sola planta pero inmensa, tenia árboles que la rodeaban y plantas a su alrededor. Sus ventanas eran grandes y su color amarillo la hacia verse como la casa de verano deseada por cualquiera persona.

-De quien es la casa- inquirí.

-Tuya- susurró. Y mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja.


	14. Césped

-No puedo aceptar esta casa- le dije.

-Ya es tuya- dijo.

-Edward esto es demasiado- le dije- Sabes que odio los lujos.

-Lo sé- dijo riendo- Eres rara Swan.

-Sí- acepte.

-Pero también se que te encanta este país y quiero que puedas venir las veces que quieras. Y tener algo tuyo aquí.- dijo con su sonrisa torcida.

-Gracias Edward- dije. Sabía que no iba a ganar esto.

La casa era hermosa, tenía cuatro habitaciones una cocina inmensa cubierta con madera fina y una sala que era como del tamaño de mi antiguo departamento.

Salimos al jardín que estaba cubierto por flores exóticas de diversos colores y árboles inmensos que daban sombra.

Edward se acostó en el césped y me invito a sentarme junto a él. Se veía tan divino, con su cabello bailando alrededor de su rostro, estaba sonriente, se sentía feliz. Y yo me sentía la mujer mas afortunada del universo por tener a ese Dios Griego sólo para mí.

Todo esto había sucedido tan deprisa, nunca imagine enamorarme a primera vista.

Estaba locamente enamorada de él. De su increíble personalidad, de su forma de tratar, de todo de él. No me importa que es un mafioso no me interesa como nos conocimos. Lo amo y eso es suficiente.

-En que piensas- inquirió.

-En ti- confesé.

Me halo hacia el y me coloco encima de su pecho. Mi corazón latía desbocado parecía que fuera a salir volando de mi pecho. Su aliento me golpeaba como el aroma más fresco y agradable del mundo. Nuestras respiraciones se entrelazaban, como si fuera una sola.

Acaricio mi frente, mis ojos, mis pómulos y mis labios con las suaves yemas de sus dedos. Me beso despacio sin desesperación fue un beso tierno donde nos demostramos amor, respeto, fidelidad, sinceridad y muchas otras cosas más.

Enrede mis manos en su cabello y beso mi cuello tiernamente como si me fuera a romper. Me volteo cuidadosamente para quedar en el césped y él encima de mí. Se froto sobre mi cuerpo y yo solté un gemido.

Cuidadosamente me quito el vestido y yo su camisa. Beso el centro de mis pechos con tanto amor que quise llorar, luego bajo a mi vientre y lo mordió. Solté un grito.

Yo recorrí su pecho y su espalda acariciándolo lentamente, desabroche sus pantalones y los baje.

El ataco mis labios y los mordió, lleno de besos mojados mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mis braguitas las cuales quito con los dientes. Sentir sus dientes rozar con mi piel me hacia gemir su nombre sin parar.

Subió y me quito el sostén, beso, lamió y mordisqueo mis pechos, mientras yo me retorcía de placer.

Alzo mis piernas y las coloco en sus hombros.

Grite su nombre cuando sus labios hicieron contacto con mi sexo, beso y lamió mi punto de placer mientras sentía que me llevaba al mismo cielo.

-Edward......- grite- Para por favor....- Si seguía haciéndolo no lo iba a soportar.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto.

-! OH! Sí... Edward- grite cuando su lengua presionaba con fervor.

-Quiero que digas mi nombre Bella- me ordeno.

-Edward...- dije sin aliento.

-Otra vez amor- pidió.

-EDWARD- grite cuando sentí que llegaba el orgasmo.

-Eso fue excelente- dijo.

Se quito el boxer mientras yo recuperaba el aliento.

-Hazme tuya Edward- le pedí.

-Ya eres mía Bella- dijo y entro en mí.

Comenzó a moverse y yo me moví al mismo ritmo que él.

-Bella- gimió y beso mis pechos.

-Más rápido- le pedí.

-Como ordenes- dijo y sus movimientos se hicieron rápidos.

-Te amo Edward- dije mordiendo su hombro.

- Dios... Bella yo te amo más- susurró.

-Edward- grite cuando lo sentí muy cerca.

-! OH! BELLA- grito y sentí mi interior partirse en pedacitos. Era uno de los mejores orgasmos que había tenido, por no decir el mejor. Y todos me los había dado él. El único hombre en mi vida de todas las maneras posibles.

Me alzo para quedar acostada en su pecho y nos dormimos.

Sentí una fría brisa y poco a poco abrí los ojos, ya era de noche y estaba desnuda a lado del hombre más maravilloso del mundo, bueno o por lo menos del mío.

Besé su pecho y acaricie su rostro.

-Hummm.....- dijo soñoliento.

-Despierta amor, debemos irnos- le dije.

-No- dijo y rió.

-Abre los ojos Edward- le pedí.

Los abrió y me beso apasionadamente. Me senté y le tendí la mano para que él hiciera lo mismo, gire a buscar mi ropa pero no la vi por ninguna parte.

-Edward- lo llame.

-¿Qué?- dijo besando mi espalda.

-Donde esta la ropa- pregunte.

Miro a todos los ángulos del patio y gruño.

-No esta- dijo.

-Dios- exclame- Estamos desnudos Edward.

-Lo se- dijo riendo.

-No es gracioso- espete.

-Tranquila Bella- acaricio mis labios- Llamaremos a Alice, para que nos traiga un poco de ropa.

-Si- dije frustrada- Y vendrá Emmet a burlarse de nosotros.

Edward se carcajeo. Y yo me levante del césped y camine hacia la casa. De pronto escuche el grito de alguien.

-Es una diosa- gritaba- Dios que preciosa bajo del olimpo.

Me gire y era un joven como de unos quince años que me observaba desde la casa de a lado. Me ruboricé y entre corriendo a la casa. Edward me siguió, venia diciendo una sarta de palabras.

Tomo su celular y llamo a Alice.

-Vienen en quince minutos- dijo y sonrió.

-OK-dije.

Quince minutos después, tocaron el timbre. Fui a esconderme en la recamara principal.

-Hola Edward- escuche decir a Alice-! Dios! pero si estas desnudo- dijo riendo.

-Sí- dijo Edward con tono ácido.

-¿Qué le sucedió a tu ropa?- pregunto carcajeándose.

-La perdimos- respondió Edward.

-Como la van a perder en su casa- dijo

-La perdimos en el jardín- dijo Edward

-! WAO!- grito...Emmet! OH! por Dios Em- Descubren nuevos horizontes- dijo y soltó una carcajada.

-Deja de molestarlos- dijo Rose- Toma Edward aquí esta la ropa.

Oí los pasos de Edward.

-Abre Bella- dijo.

Abrí la puerta y entro rojo de la vergüenza. Empecé a reírme...

-¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó.

-De lo que paso- le dije y se unió a mis risas.

Salimos a encontrarnos con Emmet, Rose y Alice quien parecía estar muy divertida.

-Vámonos- cantó Alice y salimos de la casa.

Los días pasaron muy rápido para mi gusto. Panamá era un país espectacular visitamos muchos Mall y encontramos grandes baratillos. Alice se volvió loca comprando.

En las noches fuimos a varias discotecas donde bailamos hasta el amanecer. Tomamos un poco de sol y nos bañamos en playa venado.

Visitamos museos y dimos un paseo en barco debajo del puente de las Américas.

El viaje fue fabuloso, quedamos tan encantados que planeamos visitarlo pronto.

Al llegar a casa acosté a Nahuel quien estaba dormidito. Desempaque mientras Edward atendía algunas llamadas, pues había descuidado un poco sus negocios.

Luego de desempacar, baje a ver que hacia el amor de mi existencia.

-¿Qué haces amor?- le pregunte al entrar a la cocina.

-Pechuga de pollo a la crema de limón- dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

El olor de la comida me golpeo con fuerza y sentí un asco y unas nauseas horribles.

Corrí al baño de visitas.

-¿Qué sucede Bella?- pregunto Edward preocupado.

Le respondí vomitando nuevamente. Después de vomitar todo lo que tenia en el estomago y lo que no tenia también, me lave la cara y tome un poco de agua.

-Amor voy a llamar a un médico- dijo Edward angustiado- Estas muy pálida.

-No- le dije- Sólo fue un vomito- sonreí para calmarlo- Algo debió haberme caído mal.

-Esta bien- susurro- Pero prométeme que iras mañana- pidió.

-Te lo prometo- susurre.

**Hola! chicas aquí les dejo otro capítulo... Espero actualizar el miércoles.**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS.**

**Y YA SABEN PULSEN EL BOTONCITO Y HÁGANME SABER QUE TAL EL CAPI ¿?.**

**SE LES QUIERE DE GRATIS.**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS.**


	15. Análisis

Análisis

Los personajes son de la gran S.M., la historia es de mi loca cabezita.

Fui al médico como le prometí a Edward. El doctor me envío una serie de análisis, para ver si había adquirido algún virus.

Al salir del consultorio pase por una sala llena de niños y jóvenes, le pregunte a una enfermera y me comento que era la sala de niños con leucemia. Me dio mucha curiosidad y entre. Charla con ellos un poco, y me di cuenta que eran personas luchadoras con ganas de vivir.

Pase por la recepción y pregunte sobre alguna fundación, gracias a Dios había una. Pero les prometí que los iba a ayudar, por lo que enviaría un porcentaje de dinero de las ganancias de la librería para la fundación.

Se mostraron muy felices por un nuevo donador, y yo estaba contenta de poder ayudarlos.

Mientras me dirigía al estacionamiento del hospital, sentí que alguien me miraba, voltee a ver y no había nadie.

Un repentino escalofrío sacudió mi cuerpo, tenia miedo y por primera vez me arrepentía de no haber salido con los escoltas.

Mire el suelo y vi una sombra pasar tras de mí. Entre en pánico y abrí el auto, cuando entre lo encendí y lo puse en marcha a toda velocidad.

Dos camionetas grises me seguían y del susto y a la velocidad que iba, pase varios semáforos, se que costaría muchas multas pero no importaba.

Logre desviarlas y acelere tanto que en cinco minutos estaba en casa.

Al llegar estaba el auto de Edward estacionado, trate de regular mi respiración, pues lo que menos deseaba era formar una batalla.

Sabía que las camionetas que me seguían eran de los hombres de Black.

Por Dios es que ese hombre nunca nos iba a dejar en paz. Decidí que no le comentaría nada a Edward.

Corrí a su despacho, tenia algunas horas de no verlo y ya lo extrañaba como si hubieran sido meses.

-Mi amor- grite y me lance a sus brazos.

-Pequeña- susurro con ternura y beso mis cabellos-¿Por qué has demorado tanto?- preguntó...

-Es que el doctor me atendió tarde- mentí.

-Bella no sabes mentir- dijo acariciando mi mejilla- Tus análisis han llegado y dices que acabas de salir- reprocho.

Baje mi cabeza odiaba mentirle a Edward, pero no sabía si le iba a agradar mi idea.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo Bella?- preguntó conteniendo el enojo.

-E...Es...-tartamudeé- Es que le brinde mi apoyo a una fundación de niños con leucemia- solté.

El rostro de Edward se suavizo y apareció una hermosa sonrisa torcida. No me dio tiempo ni de parpadear cuando tenia sus labios sobre los míos. Nos separamos por la falta de oxígeno.

-Eres maravillosa- susurro contra la piel de mi cuello- Te amo Bella.

-Yo también te amo Edward- le dije con el corazón latiendo a mil.

Tomo mi mano y se dirigió al sofá. Yo me senté en su regazo.

-Amor ¿Cuánto dinero donaras por mes?- preguntó.

-Es cada seis meses- expliqué- Y donare parte de las ganancias de la librería, también pondré alcancías para que los clientes den su aporte.

-Yo te ayudare- dijo.

-No es necesario- espete.

-Es mi última palabra- dijo.

-Este bien - dije.

-Pequeña- susurro- Deberías mostrarme tus análisis a ver que tal estas- inquirió.

-Claro- dije- Ábrelos y me explicas.

Me pare y camine hasta la mesita donde estaba el sobre blanco, se lo tendí y él lo tomo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo doctor Cullen?- bromeé mientras él leía el contenido del sobre.

Edward se quedo quieto al leerlo, parecía que ni respiraba. Estaba en shock. Dios será que estoy enferma, no puede ser.

-Tengo algo malo- susurre casi al borde de las lágrimas.

Se paro del sillón y camino hacia mí. Tiro los papeles al suelo y me alzo y giro por el aire.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte mientras me giraba y el reía.

-Estas EMBARAZADA-grito eufórico.

Embarazada. _Gracias Dios pensé_.

Un bebé de Edward y mío, un pedacito de ambos. Un pequeño niño de ojos verdes, piel nívea y cabello cobrizo.

Era la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Tenía al amor de mi vida, a su familia, al pequeño Nahuel y ahora a mi bebé.

-Bella- dijo bajándome al piso- Vamos a ser padres- sonrió.

-Sí mi amor- dije y lo bese con todo el amor que sentía, y con el corazón latiendo desbocado.

-Bella eso no es todo- dijo.

-Hay algo mal- dije asustada.

-No cariño- dijo acariciando mi nariz- Vamos a tener GEMELOS- gritó riendo.

Dos bebés.... Por Dios...Empecé a reír como loca.

-¿Qué celebran?- preguntó Carlisle entrando con Esme al despacho.

-ESTAMOS EMBARAZADOS- grito Edward eufórico.

Carlisle y Esme sonrieron. Carlisle abrazo a Edward, mientras Esme me abrazaba.

-Voy a ser abuela nuevamente- susurro entre lágrimas.

-Mamá son dos bebés- le dijo Edward, y Esme corrió a abrazarlo.

-Felicidades Bella- dijo Carlisle abrazándome.

-Gracias- dije llorando.

Esme nos invito a pasar la tarde en su casa. Les dimos la noticia a los demás quienes estaban muy felices.

Alice ya estaba pensando decorar el cuarto de los gemelos y Esme la apoyaba.

Rose no paraba de llorar diciendo que otros bebés eran maravillosos. Y Emmet se paso toda la tarde burlándose de la buena puntería que había tenido Edward.

Jasper por su parte sólo me felicito y me dijo que quería ser padrino de uno de los gemelos.

Paso un mes de lo más rápido. Nahuel cada día crecía más, ya tenía ocho meses y era un bebé muy hermoso.

Edward y Carlisle estaban ocupados con algunos negocios, según me contaba Edward eran negocios limpios, eso fue un alivio, porque cada vez que los negocios eran sucios me alteraba por temor a que le sucediera algo.

Esme, Alice y Rose se la pasaban en tiendas escogiendo lo necesario para la decoración de la habitación de los bebés.

Jasper y Emmet hacían apuestas a ver si serian niños o niñas.

Y yo estaba más gordita aunque Edward decía que estaba igual que no parecía que fuera a tener gemelos, ya se me notaba el bultito en mi vientre.

Me encontraba jugando con Nahuel en su cuarto, cuando Edward entro y mostró una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Qué planeas Cullen?- le pregunté moviendo mis cejas. El rió.

-Raptarte esta noche- susurró.

-Hummm..... suena tentador- dije sonriendo.

-Te voy a llevar a cenar a un lugar que te va a encantar- dijo.

-Y quién cuidara a Nahuel- inquirí.

-Ya hable con mi madre y lo vendrá a buscar en unos minutos- dijo.

-OK- dije. Y me levante para arreglar a Nahuel.

-Bella- me lamo, volteé a mirarlo- Eres la criatura más extraordinaria que he conocido, te amo- susurró con ternura. Lágrimas de felicidad cayeron por mis mejillas, por sus sinceras palabras.

-Yo también te amo Edward- susurré.

Sonrió.

-El chofer te llevara al restaurante- aviso y salio de la habitación.

Vestí y prepare el bolso de Nahuel, quien muy feliz fue a dormir con sus abuelos.

Luego tome una ducha para relajarme. Me puse un vestido corto extrapole celeste con detalles bordados en negros y una cinta abajo de los pechos. Deje mi cabello suelto en rizos y me coloque unas sandalias altas negras.

El chofer abrió la puerta trasera de un BMW para que entrara, nunca antes había visto el carro a lo mejor era la nueva adquisición de Edward.

En el camino vi una heladería, me entraron unos antojos de un helado de chocolate y le pedí al chofer que se había presentado como Seth que aparcara en la heladería.

Baje casi a la carrera y compre el helado y lleve uno para Seth.

Cuando iba a entregarle el helado a Seth sentí que alguien me sujetaba con fuerza, grite y Seth corrió a ayudarme pero lo golpearon.

Trate de zafarme del agarre, pero mi atacante me tapo la boca con un pañuelo y todo se volvió negro.

CHICAS AQUÍ LES DEJO UN NUEVO CAPI.

HÁGANME SABER QUE LES PARECE SI ¿?.

GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS.

LAS QUIERO MUCHO........

PASEN X MI NUEVA HISTORIA...... UNA NOCHE DE SAN VALENTÍN. Y ME DICEN QUE LES PARECE.

SE LES QUIERE DE GRATIS............

BESOS Y ABRAZOS.

DIOS LAS BENDIGA.

LU393.........


	16. Secuestrada

Secuestrada

Los personajes son de la gran S.M, y la historia de mi loquita cabecita.

Me sentía débil y confundida. La cabeza me daba vueltas, y las imágenes de lo ocurrido

inundaron mi mente. Empecé a desesperarme, necesitaba proteger a mis bebés.

-AUXILIO-grité desesperada.-AYÚDENME POR FAVOR-suplique.

Escuche a alguien acercarse y abrir una puerta.

-Quítale la venda- ordeno una voz ronca.

-Sí señor- respondió su acompañante.

Quito la venda de mis ojos, pero estaba tan asustada que no me atreví a abrirlos..

-Abre los ojos Isabella- ordeno la voz ronca.

Los abrí lentamente y frente a mí, se encontraba Jacob Black el peor enemigo de la organización, y él hombre que quería hacernos daño a como diera lugar.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?- le grite enojada.

No sabía de donde sacaba tanto coraje, cualquier persona estuviera aterrada. Pero no había tiempo para tener miedo, lo único que importaba era proteger a mis bebés.

-Te quiero a ti- dijo caminando hacia mí- Tienes agallas para gritarme, ya entiendo porque le gustaste tanto a Cullen.

Respire profundo no era momento de descargar mi rabia, eso no le hacia bien a mis niños.

-Bien- dijo- En una semana salimos del país, veraz lindura te acostumbraras a mi y te tratare como a una reina, mucho mejor que el estúpido de Cullen.

-Yo que tu no lo daría por hecho- lo rete.

-Eres valiente- rió- Me estas retando- se acerco a mi- Piensas que puedes contra mi- se rió nuevamente- Isabella eres demasiado frágil.

-Quizás tengas razón- le dije conteniendo la rabia- Pero Edward me buscara hasta debajo de las piedras y cuando te encuentre te dará caza. PERRO- grite.

-Cállate- grito frustrado.

-No quiero- dije- Tu me lo piensas impedir- lo rete.

-Te dije que te callaras- grito y alzo su brazo para abofetearme, pero me miro a los ojos y lo bajo.

-Jared- grito. Un chico como de mi edad entro a la habitación- Quédate con ella- le ordenó.

El chico asintió y se paro en la puerta de la habitación.

Jacob salio enojado iba diciendo una sarta de incoherencias.

No entendí porque no me golpeo, tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo, estoy sola y desprotegida, pero aun así no lo hizo.

Observé con detenimiento al chico, se veía nervioso y me miraba preocupado. Estaba segura que realizaba el trabajo por necesidad, no porque le gustara. Por eso decidí pedirle ayuda a ver que decía. No perdía nada con intentarlo.

-Jared-lo llame, el chico me miro con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Qué necesita?-preguntó con la mirada clavada al suelo.

-Ayúdame a salir de aquí- dije- No te pasará nada, solo consigue un arma y te juro que saldremos de aquí.

-¡Esta loca!- exclamó sumamente nervioso.

-Consigue el arma y de lo demás me encargo yo- dije.

-¿Y que planea?- inquirió acercándose.

-Debes prestarme tu celular- susurre- Yo llamare a alguien que nos sacara de aquí. Te juro que no trabajaras mas para la mafia, te daré un trabajo decente.

-Es muy arriesgado- dijo.

-Sabes quien es Edward Cullen- inquirí.

-Si- dijo- Es hijo de uno de lo más grandes, por no decir el más grande. Muchos le temen.

-Él es mi novio- le dije.

Jared dejo de respirar por un instante, y luego su respiración se hizo acelerada.

-¡Dios!- exclamó.

-Ayúdame por favor- le pedí- Sé que eres una buena persona y sé también que haces esto por necesidad, pero por favor- volví a suplicar- Necesito salir de aquí por mis bebés.

-Esta embarazada- dijo asombrado.

-Sí- afirme- Ayúdame, te juro que nada pasará. Confío en Dios de que esto va a salir bien.

Lo pensó un momento.

-La ayudare- dijo.

-Gracias- dije con el corazón en la mano.

-Tenga- me tendió el celular- Llámelo yo le daré la dirección.

Tome el celular y marque rápidamente el número de Edward.

_-Edward Cullen habla- respondió con voz apagada._

_-Edward mi amor- dije._

_-Bella- grito-¿Donde estas mi vida?- preguntó._

_-El maldito de Black- dije ácidamente._

_-Lo voy a matar- grito- Dime la dirección Bella- rogó._

_-No lo sé- dije- Te pasare a alguien para que te la de._

_-Confías en esa persona Bella- inquirió._

_-Si- le asegure._

_Le pase el móvil a Jared y le dio la dirección a Edward._

_-Claro- termino Jared y me dio el móvil._

_-Bella debes seguir las indicaciones de Jared- dijo- Cuídate mucho amor, pronto estaremos juntos._

_-Sí- dije conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir._

_-Los amo pequeña- dijo con voz ahogada por la emoción._

_-Y yo a ti Edward- dije._

_Y la llamada terminó._

Una traicionera lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla. La saque no había tiempo para llorar.

Debía escapar de este lugar. Por mis bebés y por Edward. Teníamos que ser felices, y sabia que Dios no me fallaría y me ayudaría a salir de aquí.

-¿Cuál es el plan?- le pregunté a Jared.

-Saldremos en una hora cuando él salga a arreglar unos negocios, los hombres de tu novio van a rodear la casa y cuando salgamos atacaran a los de Black. Y cuando ataquen correremos a la parte trasera donde nos esperara Edward.

-Ya- dije. Pensando como cooperaría.

-Voy a buscar tu arma- dijo- Y un chaleco anti-balas.

Salió de la habitación. Me removí incomoda en la cama. Tenia unas nauseas horribles...

La puerta se abrió para dar a ver a la persona más desagradable, y más nauseas se acumularon.

-Estas pálida- dijo Black- ¿Quieres algo de comer?- pregunto.

Cuando mencionó la comida no lo soporte más. Mi estomago se revolvió y hice intento de vomitar. Él corrió a desatarme los pies y yo corrí a una puerta que supuse era el baño. Efectivamente era el baño, y descargue mi estomago en el inodoro.

Al terminar de vomitar me lave la boca y el me jalo para que me sentará en la cama.

-Estas embarazada- afirmó.

Asentí. Ya que más daba le había dado pruebas suficientes, además que el bultito se me notaba para los observadores.

-Así que tendrás un bastardo de Cullen- dijo.

-Nunca te vuelvas a referir así de mis hijos- le grite llena de rabia.

-Hijos, así que son dos- dijo en tono burlón- Tendré que acostumbrarme a los niños. Si se parecen a ti los voy a querer, pero si salen a él los enviare a un orfanato- soltó una carcajada malévola el muy imbecil.

-Primero tendrás que pasar por mi cadáver- dije.

-Wao- exclamo- Eres una leona- dijo riendo.

Jared se asomo por la puerta.

-Señor- dijo- Ya esta todo listo para que salga.

-Bien- dijo Black- Nos vemos luego preciosa.

Se inclinó para besar mi frente, pero baje la cabeza. Me miró furioso y salio como alma que lleva el diablo de la habitación.

-¿Qué le dijiste que esta tan furioso?- preguntó Jared con una sonrisa.

-Se enfureció porque se dio cuenta de mi embarazo y porque lo rechazo- respondí.

-Ten- me tendió un chaleco anti-balas-¿Sabes utilizar una de estas?- preguntó señalando un arma.

-Con quien crees que estas hablando- dije con una sonrisa presumida.

-Vaya que eres de armas tomar- dijo divertido.

Sonreí.

Me coloque el chaleco y tome el arma. Mientras la examinaba el celular de Jared sonó.

-Ya estamos listos- dijo y colgó.

-¿Lista?- me preguntó.

-Claro que sí- respondí, y me reí. Esto iba ser un poco divertido.

**Hola Chicas......¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien.**

**Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo. Espero les guste. **

**Háganme saber su opinión.... Adoro sus Reviews y espero poder responderlos pronto.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos de todas mis historias, significan mucho para mí.**

**Bueno y de paso las invito a que se den una vuelta por mi nueva historia; Una Noche de San Valentín de mi autoria, que está recién salida del horno como decimos los panameños o sea nuevecita jejeje... Y me dejen sus reviews a ver que les parece.**

**LAS QUIERO CHICAS NO SE IMAGINAN CUANTO.**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS.**

**DIOS LAS BENDIGA.**

**LU393...**


	17. Huida

Huida.

Corrimos por el pasillo y bajamos las escaleras como si estuviéramos participando en un maratón.

Había dos hombres en la entrada de la casa. Jared me indico que me escondiera.

Hablo con ellos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ellos estaban en el suelo desmayados. Lo mire incrédula, como hizo eso tan rápido.

Abrí la boca para preguntarle, pero el fue más rápido y respondió.

-Años de práctica- sonrió presumido.

Afuera de la casa se encontraban como veinte hombres más. Iba ser muy difícil que no nos notaran. Jared se volteó a mirarme.

-Voy a dar la señal-anunció.

Solo asentí y me aferré al arma.

Jared corrió y dio un disparo al aire.

Los hombres de Black se alarmaron, pero Jared fue rápido me tomo en brazos y corrió hasta escondernos detrás de unos árboles.

En ese momento aparecieron más de veinte hombres disparando sin piedad.

Entre los hombres divise a Emmet que voló la cabeza de más de cinco y se veía muy entretenido.

No veía por ningún lado a Edward, teníamos que encontrarlo rápido, porque Black podría llegar en cualquier momento y ahí si se armaría. Ya que Edward no descansaría hasta verlo muerto.

-Mira-indico Jared- No es ese Edward.

Mi corazón dejo de latir por un instante y luego se volvió desbocado. Edward estaba en la parte trasera de la casa, se veía ansioso y miraba a todos los lados.

Quise correr hacia él, pero era muy peligroso.

-Si es él- dije sonriendo como tonta.

-Bien-dijo- Ahora vamos.

Empezamos a correr tras los árboles. Las balas eran el único sonido que se escuchaba a nuestro alrededor.

Jared me cargo nuevamente para cruzar una fuente y corrí con todas mis fuerzas hacia él amor de mi vida.

-Edward- grité emocionada llegando a él.

-Pequeña- gritó él y corrió hacia mí.

Me alzo en vilo y me estrecho entre sus brazos con fuerza. Beso mis cabellos y suspiro.

Lo mire a los ojos y pude ver que ya todo estaba en su lugar, mientras estuviera junto a él.

No concebía mi vida sin Edward. Haría hasta lo imposible para estar con él.

-Pero que románticos- exclamo. . . Jacob Black.

Edward me coloco con cuidado en el suelo, y me posiciono tras de él, para protegerme.

-PERRO- gritó Edward con furia. -Creíste que te saldrías con la tuya.

Jacob sacó su arma y lo apuntó. Edward hizo lo mismo.

-Dámela Cullen- dijo Jacob- Nadie saldrá herido si me la devuelves.

-Ella no es ningún objeto- espetó Edward.

-Devuélvela- dijo Jacob acercándose a nosotros- Y podrás salir bien librado de esta. Por allí te conseguirás una puta, hasta pueda que sea mejor que ella en la cama.

-Maldito perro- gritó Edward.

Y Jacob se acerco a nosotros. Edward trato de bloquearme pero mi torpeza hizo su aparición, me enrede con mis pies y caí de espaldas.

-Bella- dijo Edward preocupado-¿Estás bien?- preguntó y se inclinó a ayudarme.

Black pateó la pistola de Edward y lo tomó por el cuello alejándolo de mí. Me apuntó.

Si Edward realizaba el mínimo movimiento Black me dispararía.

-Vamos- dijo Jacob riendo- Estas desprotegido Cullen. ¿Quieres que lo mate Isabella?- preguntó.

-Suéltalo- le grite parándome del suelo.

-Si lo mato, tú y yo seríamos felices- dijo sonriendo.

-Yo jamás voy a estar contigo- le grite furiosa.

-Hummm.....- dijo pensativo- Lo voy a matar- dijo jalando poco a poco el gatillo de la pistola.

Quede petrificada. Edward no podía moverse porque sino lo asesinaba.

Piensa... Piensa Bella me repetí. Fue cuando vi la pistola de Edward en el suelo. Recordé que yo también llevaba una.

La saque cuidadosamente de mi chaleco. Black no paraba de reír.

-Dile tus últimas palabras Cullen- dijo y soltó una carcajada.

-Porque no las dices tú infeliz- le grite apuntándolo.

Lo tomo desprevenido, porque abrió los ojos como platos y su estúpida sonrisa desapareció de su rostro.

-Suéltalo- grité.

-Crees que tengo miedo de ti Isabella- dijo riendo- Apenas eres un dulce niñita.

Hizo intentó de disparar.

No soporte la desesperación y le dispare. Se oyeron más disparos y Black cayo al pavimento. Parecía un colador. No sabía si fui yo quien le propino tantos disparos, de lo nerviosa ni cuenta me di.

Corrí hacia Edward. Y lo bese con fuerza. Gracias al cielo él esta bien, había salido ileso.

-¿Estás bien?-beso-Te Amo- beso-Eres mi vida-beso.

-Te Amo Bella gracias por salvarme la vida-susurró y me beso con cariño.

Emmet y Jasper se acercaron a nosotros. Jasper se agachó a lado de Black.

-Está muerto- dijo.

Por todos los cielos lo había matado. La desesperación se estaba apoderando de mí y empecé a temblar en los brazos de Edward.

-Tranquila pequeña- susurró dulcemente- Ya pasó.

-¿Lo maté?-pregunte aterrada.

-No- dijo una voz conocida- Lo mate yo.

Volteé mi cabeza y allí se encontraba Jared sonriendo.

-Tú solo le distes en la pierna, fui yo quien lo mate- dijo.

-Te debo la vida hermano- dijo Edward.

-A tú mujer también- dijo Jared sonriendo.

-Gracias por todo Jared- dije agradeciéndole de todo corazón.

Asintió.

-¿Qué tal si nos vamos a la casa?-inquirió Jasper- Esme esta con el alma en hielo.

-Claro- dijo Edward.- Vamos Jared tenemos que conversar muchas cosas.

Caminamos a unas camionetas que estaban estacionadas al frente de la mansión Black.

En el camino hacia la casa; Emmet y Jasper estaban muy animados por haber quitado del mapa a una de las peores calañas de la mafia. No presté mucha atención a su celebración.

Edward me llevaba en su regazo y hacia círculos con su dedo índice en mis brazos, estábamos metidos en nuestra burbuja.

-Llegamos- anunció Emmet.

Jasper y Jared lo siguieron.

Edward me guío hasta la parte trasera de la casa, se sentó en una banca y yo me acurruque encima de él.

-Bella- susurró- No sabes lo mal que la pase. Pensar que podía perder..... Posé un dedo en sus labios.

-Ya estoy aquí amor- dije acariciando su rostro.

-Estaba desesperado pequeña- dijo pensativo.-No supe cuidarte.

De pronto recordé al chico que iba a llevarme al restaurante. El chofer.

-¿Y Seth?-pregunté.

-Debe estar en su casa- respondió.

-¿Esta bien?-inquirí.

-Sí pequeña- susurró- Siempre preocupándote por los demás.

Me encogí de hombros y el rió suavemente. Coloque mi rostro en su cuello y aspire su aroma, como lo había extrañado me embriague de el, hasta que Edward hizo que lo mirara. Me perdí es sus hermosos orbes verdes.

-Bella, mi pequeña-susurró con tanta ternura que lloré. Las hormonas ya estaban haciendo de las suyas.

-¿Por qué lloras amor?-preguntó preocupado.

-Son las hormonas- dije y él soltó una sonora carcajada.

Eso me irrito tanto.

-Deja de burlarte de mí Cullen- dije enojada.

-No me estoy burlando de ti- se defendió.

-Si lo haces- espete.

-OK-dijo- No me reiré más. Lo prometo Swan.

-¿Y Nahuel?-inquirí.

-Debe estar con Esme, te ha extrañado- dijo bajito.

Sonreí tenía muchas ganas de ver a mi bebé.

Permanecimos en silencio, aspirando el aroma del otro. Sobraban las palabras en estos momentos.

Al fin estaba en mi lugar en el mundo ese era a lado de él. Creo que el secuestro hizo que me diera cuenta que mi vida no era vida sin Edward, aunque en realidad eso ya lo sabía. Pero jamás imagine que la necesidad fuera tanta.

-Bella- gritaron Esme, Alice y Rose a la vez.

Les sonreí.

Esme corrió a abrazarme.

-Gracias a Dios estas bien linda- susurró Esme y empezó a sollozar.

-No llores Esme- le dije si seguía llorando yo también iba a llorar.

-Bella- dijo Alice con los ojos cristalinos.

Ver a Alice llorando, hizo que rompiera en lágrimas.

-¿Qué les pasa?- preguntó Emmet que venía con Jasper y Carlisle.

-Cosas de mujeres- respondió Edward. Él sabía que si decía algo como; _están histéricas _sabría quien es Isabella Swan.

-Lloronas- dijo Emmet en tono burlón.

Me enoje tanto que me deshice del abrazo y le propine un manotazo.

-! Auch!-gritó-¿Por qué estás violenta Bellita?-inquirió fingiendo dolor.

-Cállate- le dije.

Todos rieron del puchero que Emmet hizo a continuación.

Luego de relatar todo lo sucedido durante mí secuestro. Las mujeres entramos a la casa a preparar la cena. Bueno ellas la prepararían ya que yo iba a tomar una ducha y a ver a mi pequeño Nahuel a quien extrañaba a montones.

Mientras los chicos se quedaron en el jardín platicando un poco.

Edward POV.

-¿Qué piensas Ed?-preguntó Jasper con curiosidad.

-En como pedirle a Bella que se case conmigo- respondí perdido en mis pensamientos.

-Pero ya eso no lo tenías planeado para la noche del secuestro - dijo.

-Sí-dije- Pero ahora quiero que sea especial e inolvidable. Quiero algo mágico, que nunca lo olvide.

-La amas-afirmó.

-Más que a la vida misma- susurré.

**Hola chicas.....Aquí les dejo otro capítulo... Pulsen el botoncito verde y háganme saber que les pareció la huida ¿?**

**GRacias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos...**

**Se les quiere de gratis....**

**Dios las Bendiga.**

**Besos y Abrazos.**

**Lu393.................Luissy**


	18. Película

Los días habían pasado volando ya tenía dos meses de embarazo. Me sentía gorda y no podía parar de llorar porque las hormonas me afectaban demasiado.

-Hola gorda- me saludó Emmet.

Comencé a llorar como una magdalena.

-Vez lo que provocas Emmet- le dijo Esme dándole un manotazo en la cabeza.

-! Auch! mamá Esme- se quejo Emmet como niño chiquito.

-No te molestará más Bella- me dijo Esme.

-Bellita- me llamó Emmet- Si sigues así- dijo señalando mis pechos- Vas a parecer una vaca lechera.

Soltó una carcajada.

Por mi parte no podía dejar de llorar. A lo mejor por eso Edward tenía semanas que no me tocaba porque pensaba que estaba gorda como una vaca.

-¿Por qué lloras Bella?- me preguntó Rose.

Señale a Emmet.

-EMMET-gritó Rose furiosa-¿Qué le dijiste a Bella?-le preguntó.

-Que parece una vaca lechera con esos pechos tan gigantes- respondió.

-Corre por tu vida Emmet- gritó Rose.

Emmet salto del sillón al oírla y salió corriendo de la casa seguido por Rose hecha una fiera.

-¿Qué les paso a esos locos?-preguntó Edward con una sonrisa.

-Emmet me dijo vaca- le respondí.

Edward se tensó.

-Si vuelve a decirte eso lo matare-dijo enojado.

-¿Tú no lo piensas?-le pregunté.

-Claro que no pequeña- susurró sentándose a mi lado en el sillón- Eres la mujer más hermosa que conozco. No importa si estas embarazada o no. Te ves preciosa.

-¿Y por qué ya no quieres estar conmigo?-pregunte bajito.

Se removió incomodo en el sillón.

-Es que- murmuro y suspiro- Bella si tenemos sexo pienso puedo hacerle daño a los bebés.

Me reí de su ocurrencia.

-Bella- dijo en tono desaprobatorio- Eso no es gracioso.

-Lo es- dije riendo más fuerte.

La verdad que Edward me asombra era tan perfecto, tratando de proteger a mis pequeños.

-Bella podrías dejar de reírte- dijo serio.

-Sí-dije entre risas.

Acaricie su hermoso rostro.

-Edward-susurre- Tener sexo no le causara daño alguno a los bebés. Lo deberías de saber eres ginecólogo.

-Sí lo sé- murmuro- Pero quiero protegerlos hasta de mí.

-Te necesito- confesé.

-Me tendrás lo prometo. Yo también te necesito tanto Bella- susurró y me abrazó con fuerza.

-Puedes tenerme ahora-dije bajito mordiéndome el labio inferior.

-Maldita sea Bella-dijo-Debemos esperar hasta la noche, juro que valdrá la espera.

-¿Y a donde iremos?-pregunté curiosa.

-Es una sorpresa-dijo.

-Edward- me quejé.

-Por esta vez haremos las cosas a mi manera. ¿Si?-dijo.

-Esta bien- dije besándolo.

-Tengo que irme- dijo.

-¿A donde?-pregunte.

-Ahora que Black esta muerto, el negocio esta más calmado. Pero de todos modos realizaremos una reunión para posibles enemigos.

-Cuídate mucho amor-dije.

-Claro-susurró besando mi frente-Dale un beso de mi parte a Nahuel.

-Por supuesto-le dije- No tarda en despertar.

Sonrío y salio de la casa.

Mientras cantaba y preparaba un mousse de banana. Recordé a mi madre, aquellos días donde bailábamos sin parar por toda la cocina sólo para divertirnos de los extraños pasos que inventaba papá.

Sólo Dios sabía cuanto la extrañaba.

Me la arrebataron de la forma más cruel, ni siquiera pude despedirme de ella y poder decirle cuanto la amaba.

Ya habían pasado muchos años desde lo que paso aquel día, pero aunque pasarán cien años nunca lo olvidaría.

Por eso me fui de Forks no soportaba los recuerdos y ver como cada día mi padre se deprimía más, y yo no lo podía apoyar porque verme a mí era como ver a mamá y él lo tenía que superar aunque sea un poco.

Nunca había sido una persona rencorosa, pero si algún día supiera quien fue el desgraciado que le arrebato la vida a mi madre lo odiaría a él y a todo su alrededor. No descansaría hasta que pagará.

-¿Qué piensas Bella?-preguntó Esme y salte de la impresión. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba mirándome.

-En mi mamá- le respondí con un nudo en la garganta.

-Pequeña la extrañas mucho verdad-inquirió.

-No te imaginas cuanto Esme- respondí entre lágrimas.

Acortó la distancia que nos separaba y me abrazo. Coloque mi cabeza en su hombro y deje salir todo mi dolor.

-Yo también perdí a mi madre muy joven Bella-susurró sollozando- Y han pasado muchos años pero todavía me duele y la recuerdo como si fuera ayer.

-¿Cómo murió tu madre Esme?-pregunté.

-De cáncer pequeña-dijo.

-Tú por lo menos pudiste despedirte yo no pude- susurré llorando más alto.

-¿Por qué no?-inquirió.

-A mi mamá la mataron Esme- dije.

Su abrazo se hizo más fuerte y se lo agradecí porque sentía que me iba a derrumbar.

-Lo siento tanto Bella- dijo Alice llorando desde la puerta de la cocina.

Esme dejo de abrazarme y Alice corrió hacia mí y me envolvió en sus pequeños brazos. No sé cuanto llore pero me parecieron horas.

-Ven- dijo Alice cuando me calmé- Debes arreglarte en una hora llega Edward.

-OK-dije.

Alice se paso una hora arreglándome. Al final lleve un pantalón de maternidad por mi abultado vientre y una blusa lila que le daba una formita muy linda a mi barriguita.

Al bajar las escaleras de la mansión Cullen. Me encontré con Edward quien no dejaba de mirarme.

-¿A donde vamos?-le pregunté.

-Al cine- respondió.

Sonreí ya hacía años que no pisaba un cine.

Cuando llegamos al cine Edward me dijo que ya había comprado las entradas para ver una película romántica.

La sala del cine estaba vacía me pareció muy extraño.

-¿Por qué no hay nadie?-le pregunté.

-No lo sé- respondió restándole importancia.

Nos sentamos en la zona VIP. Recosté mi cabeza en el hombro de Edward.

Los avances de las nuevas películas empezaron a circular por la pantalla.

De pronto sonó Addicted de Enrique Iglesias.

_Play._

_Apareció Edward sentado en la cama de nuestra habitación. _

_Estaba sorprendida de que se trataba esto._

_-Bella- susurró- Todavía recuerdo el día que te asalte el corazón. Esa fue la única misión de la organización en la que me siento orgulloso de haber participado._

_Pausa. Estribillo de la canción._

_-No sabía como hacer esto-murmuro- Y creo que esta fue la manera más original y romántica que se me ocurrió._

_En la pantalla pasaron fotos del día que conocí a Alice, las de la apertura de la librería, con Nahuel, el viaje a Panamá y muchos otros momentos._

_-Te Amo Isabella Swan más que a la vida. Y quiero despertar cada mañana contigo y dormir todas las noches contigo.-suspiró y se rió nervioso.-Quiero cuidar de ti y mis pequeños todos los días de mi vida._

_Clavó una rodilla en el suelo y sacó una cajita negra. La abrió y mostró un hermoso anillo._

_-Isabella Swan. ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?-preguntó._

Estaba atónita. Mi corazón latía a mil.

Miré a Edward que ahora se encontraba en el suelo del cine, inclinado como en la pantalla.

-¿Quieres ser mi esposa Bella?-preguntó Edward con el anillo en sus manos.

-Sí- respondí.

Deslizo el anillo en mi dedo corazón. Beso mi vientre y se paro del suelo para besarme.

Amaba tanto a este hombre, y de una manera milagrosa el me amaba a mi también.

-Vamos a casa- dijo y salimos del cine.

El camino hacia la casa estuvo lleno de besos y caricias.

Cuando llegamos a la cama de nuestra habitación. Empezó a besar mi cuello y saco la liga que sostenía mi cabello dejándolo caer alrededor de mis hombros.

Me quito la blusa y desabrocho mis pantalones, los bajo y se coloco encima de mí.

Chocó sus labios contra los míos. Y como pude me las arregle para quitarle su camisa y el pantalón dejándolo sólo en boxer.

Rompió mis braguitas e introdujo dos dedos dentro de mí, empezó a bombear con fuerza. Apreté mis piernas en su cintura.

Podía sentir el hormigueo dentro de mí. Bombeo con fuerza y me vine en su mano. Grite su nombre cuando alcancé el cielo.

Me besó con fuerza saboreando cada parte de mi boca. Lamió mis labios y yo mordí los suyos.

Jadeé en el momento que entro en mí.

-Eres mía Bella-susurró.

-Solo tuya Edward-le dije.

Besó mis labios, mis mejillas, mi barbilla y mi nariz. Llego hasta mis pezones y los mordisqueo y jugo con ellos, haciendo que perdiera el control y olvidara hasta mi propio nombre.

-Edward-grité mientras succionaba uno de mis pezones.

-Vuelve a gritar mi nombre Bella-pidió con voz entrecortada. Embistiéndome más fuerte.

-Edward...-susurré con dificultad.

-Más fuerte Bella-exigió.

-EDWARD-grite llena de placer.

Sus movimientos se hicieron más fuertes. Sentí el ya conocido hormigueo recorrer mi cuerpo y mis paredes contraerse a su sexo. Pronto llegaría.

Edward pareció darse cuenta de eso porque entro más en mí e hizo más rápidas sus embestidas.

En el último empuje llegamos al paraíso y danzamos en él.

-! OH! BELLA-gritó cuando alcanzo el paraíso.

-EDWARD TE AMO-grite al mismo tiempo.

Nos abrazamos.

-¿Cuándo quieres que sea la boda Bella?-preguntó.

-En dos meses-respondí.

-En dos meses será entonces-dijo.

* * *

Había pasado ya una semana desde que Edward me pidió matrimonio de la manera más maravillosa del universo.

Alice, Esme y Rose estaban como locas con los preparativos de la boda.

Estaba enviando un e-mail a un importante editor. Cuando sentí a Rose hablar con alguien.

-Bella-me llamó Rose.

-¿Qué pasa Rose?-pregunté.

-Te buscan-anunció.

Salí de la oficina que habíamos creado Rose y yo en la librería.

Camine hacia la estantería de libros de historia donde Rose me indico que se encontraba la persona que me buscaba.

Allí de espaldas a mí leyendo el título de un libro, se encontraba una de las personas más importantes de mi vida.

-¿Papá?-inquirí.

Volteó su rostro y camino hacia mí.

-Bella-susurró.

-Papá te extrañe tanto-confesé abrazándolo con fuerza, y lágrimas empezaron a caer por mis mejillas.

-Yo también te extrañe mi bebé-susurró besando mis cabellos.


	19. Asesino

**Asesino**

**Los personajes pertenecen a S.M, y la historia salió de mi loquita cabecita.**

**Volteó su rostro y camino hacia mí.**

**-Bella-susurró.**

**-Papá te extrañe tanto-confesé abrazándolo con fuerza, y lágrimas empezaron a caer por mis mejillas.**

**-Yo también te extrañe mi bebé-susurró besando mis cabellos.-¿Papá?-inquirí.**

**Volteó su rostro y camino hacia mí.**

**-Bella-susurró.**

**-Papá te extrañe tanto-confesé abrazándolo con fuerza, y lágrimas empezaron a caer por mis mejillas.**

**-Yo también te extrañe mi bebé-susurró besando mis cabellos.**

**-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunté.**

**-Podemos tomar un café-pidió.**

**-Claro-dije con una sonrisa- Espera, voy por mi bolso.**

**Fui por mis cosas y le avise a Rose que tomaría un café con mi padre.**

**-Vamos-le dije extendiendo mi mano, la tomo y salimos a una cafetería.**

**Cuando ya estuvimos sentados y pedimos el café decidí hablar.**

**-¿Cómo has estado?-pregunte con un nudo en la garganta.**

**-Te he extrañado tanto Bells-dijo- Pero creo que bien por lo menos no estoy ío.**

**-Yo también te he extrañado papá, me has hecho mucha falta-dije.**

**-Pequeña-susurró- Vine a buscarte porque tengo algo que has deseado por años.**

**-¿Qué cosa papá?-pregunté.**

**-Hija-susurró y suspiro-Ya sabemos quien mató a tu madre.**

**Respire profundo. Al fin se iba a ser justicia, ya podría gritarle todas las cosas que guarde tantos años al maldito que me la arrebato. Ahora sí iba a descargar todo mi odio y hacerlo pagar por haberme quitado una parte de mí.**

**-¿Quién fue papá?-pregunte.**

**-Bella no quiero que te ilusiones con que podamos atraparlo va ser muy difícil hija.-dijo.**

**-¿Por qué?-pregunte enojada-Papá ese maldito tiene que pagar.**

**-Lo sé Bells yo también deseo que pague, pero es difícil él es el jefe de la mafia del país.**

**Mi mundo se detuvo. Sentí como si hubieran arrancado una parte de mi pecho y me dolía tanto que hasta me costaba respirar. **

**Él es el jefe de la mafia del país... las palabras de mi padre se repetían en mi mente como un CD rayado.**

**Tomé aire, lo que preguntaría cambiaría para siempre mi vida.**

**-¿Cuál es su nombre papá?-inquirí.**

**-Carlisle Cullen- respondió ácidamente.**

**No No No No... No podía ser cierto.**

**-¿Estás seguro?-inquirí.**

**-Si-respondió.**

**Mi vida y todo lo que había logrado construir en estos meses se derrumbo. Porque él había tenido que arrebatarme a mi madre. **

**Porque el padre de Edward. **

**-¿Cuándo vuelves a Forks?-le pregunté.**

**-Mañana-respondió.**

**-Me voy contigo- le dije.**

**-¿Por qué hija?-preguntó incrédulo.**

**-Cuando este preparada para contarte la verdad sabrás porque me voy papá.**

**Asintió. **

**-Mañana nos encontramos aquí. ¿A qué hora sale el vuelo?-inquirí.**

**-A las ocho en punto.**

**-Estaré aquí a las siete- le informe.**

**-Esta bien- dijo.**

**-Tengo que irme- le dije levantándome.**

**Charlie se levanto y me abrazo.**

**-Cuídate mucho y cuídalo-susurró tocando mi vientre.**

**-Vamos a estar bien papá-le dije- Ahora que estaremos contigo vamos a estar bien.**

**Sonrío.**

**Salí lo más rápido que pude de la cafetería. **

**Maneja como una loca por las calles hasta llegar a la mansión Cullen. Allí se encontraba mi antigua ropa, sólo me llevaría lo que pague con mi dinero, no quería nada que viniera de ellos. Del dinero sucio de ese asesino.**

**Entre corriendo a la casa. No soportaría estar cerca de ellos.**

**-Bella.¿Qué te pasa?-inquirió Alice.**

**La ignore y subí a la habitación de Edward.**

**Saque mi maleta del clóset y empecé a tirar mi ropa en ella, no era mucha por lo que no tardaría tanto.**

**-¿Qué sucedió Bella?-me preguntó Jasper.**

**-Me largo de aquí -le grite- No soporto vivir con asesinos como ustedes.**

**Alice se apoyo de la puerta y empezó a llorar.**

**-Bella porque dices esas cosas-dijo entre sollozos.**

**-No es eso lo que son- le dije acercándome a ella- Son unos mafiosos lo que significa; que SON UNOS MALDITOS ASESINOS- grite llena de rencor.**

**-Jasper llama a Edward y a mi papá eso no le hace bien-dijo Alice.**

**Sí que llamara a su papá. Quería gritarle sus verdades al asesino de mi madre.**

**-Ya vienen en camino Alice- le dijo Jasper.**

**-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Esme- Porque los gritos.**

**-Es Bella mamá- le dijo Alice llorando- Está alterada, no sé que le sucede.**

**-Bella- me dijo Esme-¿qué tienes pequeña?-se acercó a mí y retrocedí.**

**-No se atreva a tocarme-le dije.**

**-Cálmate Bella-me pidió Jasper.**

**Lo ignore y seguí empacando mis cosas. Esme y Alice no paraban de llorar.**

**-Bella- dijo Edward.**

**Quería correr y abrazarlo y decirle lo que sentía, pero no, él era el hijo del asesino de mi madre y por mucho que lo amará. Tendría que asimilar esto primero.**

**Tomé la maleta y salí de la habitación a la carrera con todos pisándome los talones.**

**-¿A donde vas Bella?-me preguntó Rose entre lágrimas.**

**-Bella- dijo Carlisle- Mantén la calma eso no te hace bien. ¿Por qué estas así?-inquirió.**

**Deje la maleta en el suelo y lo mire con todo el odio que guarde estos años.**

**-¿Quieres saber que me pasa?- le dije desafiante.**

**Él asintió. Edward y Esme se colocaron a cada lado de él. Para poder mirarme.**

**-Bien te lo diré, o mejor dicho se los diré -grite- Estoy así porque me enteré que tú-lo señale- Asesinaste a mi mamá.**

**Sus caras eran de sorpresa y dolor. Edward me miraba consternado, mientras Esme no paraba de llorar y Carlisle estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.**

**-ERES EL ASESINO DE MI MADRE- le grite llorando.- Mataste a la persona más importante de mi vida, me la arrebataste sin compasión.**

**-Bella yo...-dijo.**

**-Cállate- le grite-La mataste y ya no puedes devolvérmela.**

**-Bella mi amor- dijo Edward llorando.-Lo siento tanto.**

**-No quiero su lástima- les dije- Sé que nunca vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste a mi madre, pero los peores castigos vienen de Dios y de él si espero que te castigue de la peor forma.**

**Traté de tomar mi maleta, pero antes de que lo hiciera Emmet quien por primera vez estaba serio me la entregó.**

**Me giré para encarar a Rosalie quien tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas.**

**-Rose por favor-le pedí- Puedes traerme a Nahuel.**

**-Claro Bella-dijo y salió en busca del pequeño seguida de Jasper.**

**-Bella no te vayas por favor-me pidió Edward.**

**-Como quieres que conviva con el asesino de mi madre Edward- le dije sollozando.**

**Carlisle tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo.**

**-Bella por favor-volvió a pedir -Debemos aclarar las cosas.**

**-No- dije.**

**Rose trajo a Nahuel quien estaba dormido y Jasper traía las bolsas del pequeño.**

**Me entregó al bebé y lo acurruque en mis brazos. **

**-Cuídate mucho Bella- dijo Rose abrazándome- Lo siento tanto amiga-susurró.**

**-Te quiero Rose-susurré-Sabes que siempre serás mi amiga.**

**Asintió.**

**-Bella escúchame- dijo Edward con el rostro desencajado. **

**Me partió el alma verlo así pero no podía consolarlo, no en este momento.**

**-Emmet- lo llamé mirando la maleta y las bolsas de Nahuel.**

**Las tomó y se paró a mi lado.**

**Salí de la casa y escuche a Edward maldecir tras de mí.**

**Profirió un grito ahogado, que me desgarro el alma. **

**-¿Quieres que te lleve?-me preguntó Emmet serio.**

**-No- le dije-Sólo quiero un taxi- le pedí.**

**Emmet le marco al taxi y en cinco minutos estuvo ahí. Sé que todos me observaban pero no quise mirar ya no había vuelta atrás.**

**Entre al taxi y acomode las bolsas de Nahuel quien yacía dormido en mi pecho.**

**-Al aeropuerto- le dije.**

**Asintió.**

**En el camino al aeropuerto reserve los pasajes. Gracias a Dios había un vuelo en dos horas, le llamé a Charlie y estuvo de acuerdo en irnos esta noche.**

**-Papá- lo llamé cuando lo vi. observando unas de las vidrieras.**

**-Bells-susurró con una sonrisa. Que se le congelo al ver a Nahuel-¿Quién es este pequeñín?-inquirió.**

**-Es Nahuel-le dije- Una larga historia papá. En Forks te la contaré.**

**-Con que abuelito no-dijo.**

**-Vas a tener tres nietos papá-anuncié.**

**Me miró incrédulo.**

**-Yo voy a tener gemelos- le dije.**

**-¿Quién es el padre Bella?-preguntó serio.**

**Una holeada de dolor me atacó con más fuerza del que sentía.**

**-Luego papá-dije.**

**-OK-dijo y me miró como diciendo que no lo iba a olvidar.**

**Nos sentamos en una de las salas.**

**Pasajeros con destino a Port Ángeles, por favor abordar la terminal cuatro.**

**-Vamos Bells-dijo Charlie tomando las maletas.**

**Apreté a Nahuel en mi pecho y me encamine al comienzo de una nueva vida. Sin Edward.**

Otro capítulo chicas... Espero y les guste el nuevo giro de la historia.

Tranquilas prontito habrá reconciliación, ya que ni siquiera yo soporto ver a Edward alejado de Bella.

Será Carlisle quien mató a la madre de Bella¿?. ¿Por qué no se defendió?

¿Qué creen ustedes?

Dejen sus reviews a ver que tal el capítulo.

SE LES QUIERE DE GRATIS.

BESOS Y ABRAZOS.

LU393.............Luissy


	20. Visitas

**Visita**

**Los personajes pertenecen a la gran S.M, la historia es de mi loquita cabecita.**

Había pasado los cuatro peores días de mi vida. No dejaba de llorar. Y sentía que la vida se me iba cada segundo.

Mi papá no hizo preguntas del porque volví a Forks. Sólo le conté la historia de como Nahuel entro a mi vida evitando mencionar a Edward Cullen.

_Edward lo extrañaba tanto. . . porque la vida tenía que ser tan injusta con nosotros no podía ser otra persona quien hubiera matado a mi madre. Tenía que ser Carlisle Cullen el padre de la razón de mi existencia. _

Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos. No era momento de pensar en esas cosas. Debía hablar con Charlie.

No sé como se lo tomaría mi padre, pero ya era hora que supiera quien es el padre de mis hijos y porque huí a Forks.

Cuando mi padre llegó a casa serví su comida y subí a acostar a Nahuel.

Baje directo a la cocina y limpie un poco el reguero de la comida. Luego me encamine a la sala a hablar con Charlie.

Al verme entrar a la sala apago el televisor y me palmeó un lado del sillón para que me siente.

-Papá voy a contarte todo- le dije- No me interrumpas por favor, puedes decir lo que piensas cuando termine de hablar-le avisé.

-Está bien Bella-dijo.

-El padre de mis hijos es Edward Cullen-Charlie abrió los ojos como platos- Vivía con él hasta hace cuatro días. Sabía que son de la mafia pero no me importo en lo absoluto porque lo amo, hasta aprendí a disparar y todo-confesé recordando aquellos días donde todo era felicidad en mi vida.

La cara de mi padre no tenía precio.

-Mira- le enseñé el anillo que aun adornaba mi dedo- Me pidió que me casara con él y acepte. Lo amo demasiado papá, lo amo más de lo normal. Ni siquiera puedes llegar a imaginarte lo que significa él para mí.

Mi padre movió la cabeza como tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos.

-Todos estos días que he estado sin él-susurré- Me siento como si hubieran arrancado una parte esencial de mí, me cuesta hasta respirar. Sé que él no tiene la culpa de lo que hizo su padre, pero necesito asimilarlo.

Trague en seco.

-No lo pienso alejar de sus hijos, sé que mi mamá nunca hubiera deseado que hiciera algo así- suspire pesadamente- No te imaginas cuanto lo necesito papá- dije llorando- Sé que es difícil que lo comprendas, pero él no tuvo la culpa de nada y cuando este lista si es que él ya no ha venido a buscarme yo misma iré por él, no quiero que mis hijos estén sin su padre.

Charlie parecía una estatua.

-Pero te aclaro que estar con él no quiere decir que trate al asesino que tiene como padre- dije ácidamente.-Termine- anuncie.

-¿Cómo te arriesgaste a estar metida en el centro de la mafia?-preguntó enojado.

-No lo sé-confesé-A lo mejor porque estoy irremediablemente enamorada de él.

-Hija-dijo suspirando-Apenas tienes dieciocho años eres una bebé. No sabes lo que es amar.

-Y tú si lo sabías- le grité irritada- Tú también te enamoraste de mi madre cuando tenias mi edad y hasta la embarazaste.

-No es lo mismo-dijo.

-Claro que sí-dije- Yo lo adoro papá y estoy completamente segura que él a mi también.

-Bella-susurró-Son unos asesinos.

-Él no papá-dije sollozando.

-¿Estás segura?-preguntó.

-Sí-dije- Y se acabo esta conversación.

Subí las escaleras a la carrera y al llegar a mi cuarto me acomode a lado de Nahuel.

No soportaba que mi padre dijera esas cosas de Edward, cuando él había sido tan maravilloso conmigo.

Concilie el sueño después de haber llorado casi toda la noche.

La lluvia me despertó muy temprano, los ojos me ardían y la cabeza me pesaba un montón. Mire el lado de Nahuel en mi cama para darle un beso y no lo vi.

Empecé a desesperarme, lo busque por todo mi cuarto y baje a ver si Charlie lo tenía.

Pero al bajar las escaleras quede petrificada.

Nahuel yacía en los brazos de Rosalie quien le hacia mimos. Lágrimas se derramaron por todo mi rostro, y corrí a abrazar a mi amiga.

-Rose- susurré llorando- Te he extrañado.

-Yo también Bella-dijo llorando.

-Me llevare al pequeño, para que puedan hablar-dijo Charlie. Tomó a Nahuel y se encamino a la cocina.

Rose se sentó en el sillón y yo la imité.

-Bella no sabes lo mal que la estamos pasando-susurró.

-Lo siento-dije.

-No tienes porque hacerlo-dijo-Te entiendo yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en tu lugar.

-Fue muy doloroso saber la verdad Rose- dije.

-Lo sé- susurró pensativa- Sé que en estos momentos debes sentir un rencor muy grande hacia Carlisle y no es que lo este defendiendo pero él la está pasando fatal.

Fruncí el ceño.

-Cuando le gritaste asesino no lo podía creer-susurró- Carlisle pensé, el hombre que me había recogido de la calle quien nos salvo a Jasper y a mí de que nos matarán igual que a nuestros padres- suspiro- Un asesino aquel hombre que le había enseñado a sus hijos a herir pero no matar.

Suspire y cerré los ojos con fuerza.

-Ver que no se defendió cuando lo acusaste -sacudió su cabeza-No quiso responderle ninguna pregunta a Edward- al pronunciar su nombre sentí que dejaba de respirar- Y se fue de viaje sin ninguna excusa.

Rosalie tomó aire.

-Todo eso me hace pensar que él trata de esconder quien mató en realidad a tu madre Bella- dijo seria- Estoy segura que él no fue.

No dije nada, al fin de cuentas era su padre. Tenía que creer en él. ¿No?

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?-me preguntó.

-Necesito reponerme de esto-susurre evitando llorar.

-¿Y Edward?-inquirió.

-Él no tiene porque pagar por los errores de los demás- le dije- Lo amo y nunca lo voy a separar de sus hijos.

-Gracias-susurró Rose abrazándome.

-Lo amo Rose no concibo mi vida sin él- confesé.

-Él tampoco Bella- dijo.

Trate de sonreír, pero creo que salió fue una mueca.

-Bella hay alguien que vino conmigo y quiere verte- dijo Rose.

_Edward... pensé ilusionada y mi corazón palpito con fuerza._

-¿Quién?-le pregunté.

-Yo Bella- respondió Alice saliendo de la cocina. Así que todo el tiempo había estado aquí.

_Mi corazón se rompió de nuevo si es que era posible después de todos los golpes que había sufrido últimamente, al ver que no era Edward quien había venido con Rosalie._

-Perdóname Bella-dijo Alice aventándose para abrazarme.

-Tú no tienes la culpa Alice- le dije- Perdóname tú por haberte tratado tan mal.

-Te comprendo-dijo-Yo hubiera actuado igual o peor que tú.

-No sabes el odio que he sentido todos estos años-confesé- Y al enterarme por fin quien fue no pensé que iba a desatar más dolor del necesario.

-Lo siento tanto Bella-dijo abrazándome más fuerte- Yo no tengo excusa para el comportamiento de mi padre.

-Lo sé- le dije.

-Bien-dijo sonriendo- Traje ropa de invierno para ti y Nahuel, ya que aquí llueve a diario.

Sólo Alice podía pensar en esas cosas en momentos como estos.

-Voy por ella- anunció y salió danzando hasta afuera.

-¿Cómo esta Esme?- le pregunté a Rose.

-Muy mal-dijo con pena- Carlisle no le da explicaciones de nada, y ella esta segura que trata de proteger a alguien, pero no tiene idea de quien sea.

-Ah-fue lo único que dije.

-Quería venir a verte, pero la última vez tú le dejaste claro que no se acercara a ti- dijo.

Me sentí mal por ser tan injusta con Esme.

-Yo la quiero ver-le dije a Rose.

-¿En serio?-inquirió sorprendida.

-Sí-dije.

-Bella-gritó Alice- Eres la persona más linda que he conocido en mi vida.

-Eres muy noble Bella vales oro-dijo Rose.

-Esme es como una madre para mí- me límite a decirles.

Me abrazaron con fuerza.

-! OH! Cuidado y matan a Bellita con esos abrazos-dijo Emmet sonriendo- Recuerden que ella es tan frágil como una pluma de vaca.

-Emmet las vacas no tienen pluma-le dije.

Miró el techo por un momento tratando de analizar mis palabras.

-Es cierto Bellita-dijo riendo- Bueno, ere tan frágil como las plumas de un pavo real.

Sonreí. _Con que las vacas tienen plumas. Emmet debería ver más Animal Planet.._

Caminó hacía mí y me cargo como un costal de papas, me giró varias veces, hasta que empecé a marearme.

-Bájala ya Emmet- lo regañó Jasper a quien no había visto llegar.

Emmet me bajó y tuve que recostar la cabeza en su gran pecho para que se me pasara el mareo.

_Todos habían venido menos él.........._

Alice se puso como loca a sacar toda la ropa que había comprado, probándole cada juego a Nahuel, hasta para Charlie trajo ropa. Ella si que estaba loca.

Emmet, Rose, Jasper y Emmet miraban un partido de béisbol junto a Nahuel que se encontraba entretenido por las caras graciosas que Emmet le hacía.

-Bella- me llamo Alice- Podrías ir a mi auto a buscar una bolsa que tiene unas camisas que compré para tu padre-pidió.

-Claro- le dije.

Salí de la casa, y caminé hacia el Porshe de Alice mirando mis converse.

-Deberías mirar al frente puedes caerte- susurró una voz aterciopelada.

Levanté lentamente mi rostro. Y frente a mí se encontraba él ser más maravilloso del universo y la razón de mi vida.

Acortó la distancia que nos separaba y choco sus labios con los míos. Era tanta la necesidad de estar cerca que me cargó y yo enrede mis piernas en su cintura.

Su aliento calido lo había extrañado y añorado tanto. Mordí su labio inferior y él gimió en mi boca. Nuestras lenguas danzaban felices explorando cada rincón como si fuera la primera vez.

Toque cada parte de su hermoso rostro, para cerciorarme que él estaba aquí y no era parte de un sueño.

Nos tuvimos que separar por falta de aire.

Apoyo su frente contra la mía y rozo mis mejillas con las yemas de sus dedos.

-Perdóname Bella-susurró llorando.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte- susurré entre sollozos- Te Amo Edward-dije volviéndolo a besar.

-Te Amo Bella-murmuro contra mis labios.

Chicas aquí les dejo otro capítulo.

Espero sus reviews.

SE LES QUIERE DE GRATIS.

BESOS Y ABRAZOS.

Lu393...


	21. Dolor

Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa S.M, yo sólo juego con ellos.

Alguien carraspeo. Edward me bajo al suelo, sonrío y volteamos a ver quien era.

La sangre empezó a hervir por mis venas, como se atrevía a presentarse en mi casa como si nada hubiese pasado.

-¿Qué haces aquí papá?-preguntó Edward molesto.

-Vine a hablar con Bella-respondió.

-Eso quieres Bella-inquirió Edward.

-Sí-dije- No te vayas muy lejos- le pedí.

-Como quieras corazón estaré en el auto de Alice- anunció.

Asentí.

-¿Quieres hablar en mi auto?-me preguntó Carlisle.

-Donde sea- me límite a responder.

Se encamino a su auto y me abrió la puerta del copiloto. Subí y me acomode para encararlo, haber que tenía que decir.

-Bella-murmuro-Yo no asesine a tu madre.

-No seas mentiroso- le dije irritada- Si no fuisteis tú, entonces ¿quién fue?-inquirí.

-Lo que ocurrió aquel día fue muy confuso- dijo perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunté.

-Aquel día se perdió un gran cargamento de droga, y nos avisaron que las personas que lo robaron lo habían trasladado a Forks. Decidimos venir a enfrentarlos, pero no esperábamos a la policía en aquel almacén.

Suspiró pesadamente.

-Al llegar comenzó el enfrentamiento, las personas que se encontraban en el almacén estaban desesperadas. Uno de los policías me reconoció y les gritó a los demás donde me estaba escondiendo. Tropecé con tu mamá, recuerdo su rostro y ahora más ya que tú eres como ella, pero en una versión más hermosa.

Carlisle se removió incomodo en el asiento.

-Me pidió que no la matará, me dijo que su hija la esperaba en casa- susurró Carlisle con lágrimas en sus ojos- Le dije que no iba hacerlo. ¿Por qué matarla? ella no había hecho nada, sólo estaba en el lugar equivocado.

_Mi mamá suplicó no morir por mí. No quería dejarme sola. Esto era tan doloroso._

-Aunque no lo creas, yo nunca he matado a nadie. Es verdad soy un mafioso pero eso no quiere decir que sea un asesino que mate a quien sea por capricho. Ese trabajo es de otros, por eso les he enseñado a mis hijos a herir, pero no matar si no es necesario.

-¿Quién la mato entonces?- pregunte en un susurró. No tenía fuerzas para hablar.

-Bella-dijo- Yo salí del país para hablar con un amigo quien estaba presente aquel día. Él sabía quien había sido el policía que le disparó a tu madre.

-¿Cómo paso?-inquirí.

-El policía llego adonde me encontraba, y miró a tu madre asombrado y me apuntó. Pero sus manos le temblaban tanto que la pistola se giró sin que él se diera cuenta. Trate de quitar a tu madre de la dirección, pero él pensó que yo iba a matarla, soltó un disparó y alcanzo a tu madre.

_Tenía una pena tan honda, era un pozo sin fondo. No sé como no había entrado en shock con tantas malas noticias._

-Carlisle- lo llamé al borde de empezar a gritar- Sabes. ¿Cuál es el nombre de ese policía?-le pregunte.

-Sí Bella- dijo.

-¿Quién es?-le pregunté gritando.

-Charlie Swan- respondió.

_No Dios mío. ¿Por qué?... Mi papá no podía ser cierto, era una mentira. Él jamás hubiera sido capaz de hacerle daño a mi madre. Y si hubiera sido el me lo diría._

-NOOOOO- grité y salí del auto corriendo hacia la casa.

-Bella espera- me gritó Carlisle.

-¿Qué le dijiste papá?- le preguntó Edward.

Empuje la puerta de la entrada con fuerza y corrí a la cocina. Allí estaba él tomando un vaso de agua de lo más tranquilo.

-¿Por qué la mataste?-le grité.

Charlie volteó a mirarme y tenía el rostro desencajado.

-Contéstame-le exigí.

-Bella quien te dijo eso- dijo.

-Papá dime por favor- le pedí- Dime que es mentira- le rogué clavando mis rodillas en el suelo- Dime que no es cierto.

-Bebé- susurró llorando e arrodillándose al frente de mí-Perdóname.

-La mataste- afirmé.

Asintió.

-No lo quise hacer Bella, yo la quería proteger. Fue un error- me dijo llorando.

-¿Por qué no dijiste la verdad?- le pregunté.

-No podía Bella- susurró- Nunca ibas a perdonarme.

Proferí un grito de dolor.

_Él la había matado. Mi propio padre, esto era una maldita pesadilla. Esto no me podía estar pasando a mí._

Me levanté del suelo.

-Perdóname Bella- suplicó.

-CÁLLATE- le grité con un odio que me desgarraba el alma.

-Hija, por favor- volvió a pedir.

-Yo no soy tu hija- le dije.

Y salí de la cocina a buscar mis cosas, para irme y no volver nunca. Sentí un brazo sujetarme y era mi padre. Me solté de su agarre.

-No quiero que me vuelvas a tocar- le grité mirándolo a los ojos- Nunca...; entendiste.

Corrí a mi habitación a tomar mis cosas, y me desmorone en el suelo.

_Mi mente estaba en blanco. No había palabras para describir la gran angustia que sentía. ¿Por qué? ....nunca habría una respuesta._

_Me sentía tan frágil, tan incapaz.... La magnitud de mi dolor ni siquiera yo la conocía. _

-Bella amor- me llamó Edward.

-Abrázame por favor- le suplique y él lo hizo.

No sé cuanto tiempo llore en los brazos de Edward, creo que eso no importaba. Era en el único lugar donde me sentía segura. Donde no había engaños, ni mentiras.

Lo miré y el tatareaba una melodía para tranquilizarme.

-Edward- le dije acariciando su rostro- Mi papá fue quien la mató-solloce.

No entendía como seguía respirando si sentía que con cada segundo que pasaba la vida se me iba.

-Tienes que ser fuerte Bella- susurró- Hazlo por ti y por los bebés, les hace mucho daño que estes así. No creo que a tu madre le gustaría verte de esta manera.- beso mi nariz.

-Llévame al cementerio por favor- le pedí.

Asintió.

Me tomó en brazos y salimos de la casa. Ya afuera todos nos miraron. Carlisle se veía tan triste. Le debía una disculpa.

-¿Quieres que recojamos tu ropa Bella?- me preguntó Alice, mientras le pasaba a Nahuel a Jasper.

-Si- le dije.

Asintió y entro a la casa seguida de Rosalie.

El camino al cementerio de Forks, fue silencioso. Edward me miraba por el rabillo del ojo, asegurándose de que estuviera tranquila. Sabía que él me estaba dando tiempo para poder recuperar fuerzas y asimilar las cosas.

Al llegar Edward me abrió la puerta del copiloto. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al bajar del auto, esa siempre era mi reacción cada vez que visitaba a mi madre.

Llegue a su lapida y me arrodille junto a ella. Edward poso una mano en mi hombro, para brindarme su apoyo.

_No sé que hubiera sido de mí, sin el apoyo de Edward._

-Mamá-susurré entre sollozos- Te extraño tanto, me haces tanta falta-tomé aire- Hoy me enteré de todo, y siempre dije que cuando supiera quien te había hecho esto lo haría pagar, pero no puedo-Edward apretó mi hombro- Saber quien fue el que te aparto de mi lado, fue más doloroso de lo que alguna vez imagine.

Trate de aclarar mi garganta.

-Perdóname mamá- dije abrazando la lápida como si ella estuviera allí-Perdón pero yo no puedo cumplir la promesa que te hice. No puedo enviar a la cárcel a mi papá- me tape la boca para no gritar.-Sé que tu nunca lo aprobarías y yo no podría hacerlo. Pero tampoco puedo perdonarlo, para eso voy a necesitar mucho tiempo.

Me acurruque encima de la lápida.

-Te Amo mamá-susurré- Te extraño demasiado...Yo sé que me estas escuchando, y donde quiera que te encuentres me cuidas. Fuiste y siempre serás la mejor madre del mundo. Ni siquiera yo creo poder llegar a igualarte algún día.

Grite con todas mis fuerzas, necesitaba sacar un poco el dolor que me estaba consumiendo por dentro.

-Mamá- murmure- Necesito tanto de tus consejos, tus abrazos y tus bromas. Como quisiera volver a escuchar; _Te has vuelto a caer Bella, ten cuidado pequeña. _Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí y compartieras conmigo la experiencia de ser madre. Me hubiera gustado tanto que conocieras a mis hijos, a tus nietos, que me acompañaras el día de mi boda.

Toque las letras de la lápida, donde se encontraba escrito su nombre.

-Te adoro mamá-susurre- Te amare por siempre, cada día te recordare, jamás te olvidare; porque fuiste y serás lo mejor que Dios me dio en el mundo. Cuando tenga a mis hijos, siempre les hablare de ti y les diré que fuiste la mejor madre del universo. Y que los quisiste aun sabiendo que faltarían años para que llegaran.

Suspire y contemple el cielo.

-Estoy segura que donde te encuentras estás en paz, y quiero que sepas voy a buscar terminar mi cuento de princesa como me lo pediste. Ya tengo a mi príncipe mamá y hasta a unos principitos que están por llegar.-me mordí el labio- Siempre te voy a amar mamá.

Me levanté y me gire para encarar a Edward, quien camino hacia mí y me abrazo con fuerza. Aspire su delicioso aroma y besé su pecho.

-¿Quieres irte hoy?- me preguntó.

-No-le dije-Quisiera que los chicos conocieran un poco el pueblo, así no habrían realizado el viaje por nada.

-Bella-murmuró- Ellos sólo vinieron a buscarte.

-Lo sé- le dije- Pero no tengo ánimos de viajar hoy, aunque tendríamos que buscar un hotel.

-Bella mi padre tiene una Residencia en Port Ángeles, allí nos quedaremos- dijo.

-Está bien-dije.

El trayecto a Port Ángeles, estuvo lleno de lágrimas por mi parte, mientras Edward dibujaba círculos con su dedo índice sobre mi mano para calmarme. Necesitaba llorar, ahogar el dolor de algún modo. Esto llevaría tiempo para sanar.

Pero la visita que hice al cementerio me ayudo un poco. Mi madre estaba bien donde se encontraba.

Al llegar a la residencia Alice se abalanzo a abrazarme. Y llore otra vez en su hombro. Ella y Rose me llenaron de palabras de consuelo.

Después de hablar con ellas. Decidí hablar con alguien, necesitaba que me perdonara por tratarlo tan injustamente.

Se encontraba parado a un costado de un gran ventanal que daba vista a la calle.

-¿Carlisle?-lo llamé. Volteo su hermoso rostro y me brindo una sonrisa.

-Lo siento- susurré entre lágrimas abrazándolo.

-Tranquila hija, te entiendo-murmuro depositando un beso en mis cabellos.

Chicas otro capítulo un poco triste :(

Un saludito para todas las que se pasan por la historia y dejan sus hermosos reviews. Espero responderlos pronto, pero ando tan atareada con la escuela que no puedo.

LAS ADORO CHICAS.....

Dejen sus reviews... Por Favor necesito saber que les pareció el capítulo ¿?

SE LES QUIERE DE GRATIS. . .

BESOS Y ABRAZOS.

LU393 LuIsSy =))...


	22. Accidentes

Ya nos encontrábamos en nuestra casa, la estadía en Port Ángeles fue corta ya que en la organización se presentaron una serie de problemas. Me preocupe un poco, pero Edward me tranquilizo diciéndome que no era nada grave.

Estaba en casa ya que mi ginecólogo me prohibió trabajar porque mi embarazo era múltiple y también por los últimos hechos, lo dijo tan nervioso que estoy segura que Edward lo amenazo que si no me decía eso le haría algo, lo deje pasar porque sabía de sobra como mi Dios griego me protegía.

Después del secuestro tenía mas de tres tipos tras de mí, por suerte hoy se había quedado Emmet en la casa lo que era bueno ya que no estaban los escoltas como mis sombras, y malo porque sólo se la pasaba haciendo bromas.

Me encontraba en la cocina preparando un rico dulce de chocolates con relleno de almendras, tenía ese antojo y ya que Edward no estaba y si le decía a Emmet que lo comprara se burlaría, mejor lo prepare.

Mientras colocaba el pastel en el horno, mi querido hermanito Em entro por una manzana.

Venía muy alegre cantando algo, pero no lograba escuchar muy bien que por lo que me senté en una silla del pequeño comedor de la cocina para escucharlo mejor.

-Siniestro muuu...... y las vacas gordatomicas- cantó Emmet y propino una sonora carcajada-SINIESTRO MUU... Y LAS VACAS- me miró y se rió aún más fuerte- GORDASTOMICAS.

Vaca eso parecía, me mire y estaba enorme, mi vestido de novia no me iba a entrar y Alice me mataría. Estaba GORDA... empecé a llorar.

-¿Qué te pasa Vaca?- me preguntó Emmet y llore más- Perdón Bella- rectificó.

-¿Estoy enorme verdad?- le pregunté entre sollozos.

-No tanto- respondió pensativo- Te pareces más a una linda vaquita que a un hipopótamo.

Más lágrimas.

-Eso es algo no- dijo alzando las cejas.-Bellita no es que estés Gorda......, sino que tus pechos son ENORMES, con tanta leche que debe haber en ellos puedes darle de comer a un ejercito de bebés- dijo con los ojos como platos- Pero a pesar de todo para tener un embarazo múltiple sigues conservando tu linda figura- me guiñó el ojo.

-¿Seguro?-inquirí.

-Claro vaquita- respondió.

-Emmet- le reproche llorando.

-Ya deja de llorar Bella por favor- me pidió.

-Deja de decirme vaca por favor- le dije.

-OK-dijo.- ¿Qué estas preparando?- preguntó.

-Un pastel de chocolate con almendras- respondí.

-Ummm......-murmuro lamiéndose los labios- Quiero un trozo. Pidió.

-Claro Emmet- le dije.

-Bellita-dijo con una sonrisa-Quieres acompañarme al centro comercial, necesito comprarle un regalo a Rose.

-Sí- le dije con una sonrisa- Voy por mi bolso.

-¿Y el pastel?-inquirió.

-Para después- le dije y me encamine a mi habitación por mi bolso.

Recorrimos más de cinco tiendas buscando algo que le gustara a Rose y a Jasper. No encontrábamos nada especial, debíamos darnos prisa ya que el pequeño duendecillo había organizado una fiesta en la casa de sus padres.

-Bella- me llamó Emmet.

-Dime-le dije.

-Voy a esa tienda- señaló- Creo que encontré algo perfecto para Jasper.

-Ve- le dije- Yo también creo que encontré algo para Rose.

Observe el lindo dije que se encontraba en la vidriera de una fina joyería, me costaría un montón pero el precio era lo de menos. Rose era mi mejor amiga y se lo merecía.

-Vaya...Vaya- dijo una voz conocida- Pero miren a quien me vengo a encontrar, a la pequeña Zorra.

Me voltee para ver a la mujerzuela de Tanya. Su mirada se enfoco en mi vientre y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-Eres más inteligente de lo que supuse-dijo- Mira que embarazarte para amarrarlo es una buena jugada.

-Yo no necesito de jugadas para tener a Edward conmigo- le dije y eso pareció enfurecerla.

-Ay niña- dijo- En cualquier momento te cambiará por otra, ni siquiera eres más que su novia.

-Pues lamento decirte que eso no es cierto - le dije con una sonrisa y mostrándole mi anillo.

Se atraganto y su rostro se torno rojo de la ira que la embargaba.

-PERRA- me gritó y me dio un empujón que si no me apoyaba de la vidriera me estampaba tremendo golpazo.

-Eso serás tú- le dije y le estampe mi mano en su rostro. Le pegué tan fuerte que la mano me ardía.

-Te odio- me gritó, y se amaba lanzó.

Caímos en el suelo ella debajo y yo encima de ella, era una lucha campal le jale con fuerzas su cabellera mientras ella hacia lo mismo. Jale con todas mis fuerzas y en mi mano quedaron pedazos de extensiones de cabellos.

Me reí. Y la muy imbecil aprovecho y me mordió el brazo, pero fue rápida y le propine una bofetada que nunca la olvidaría.

Siguió jalándome el cabello y yo le aruñe en la mejilla.

-Maldita- me gritaba mientras le jalaba el cabello.

-No me vuelvas a tocar- le dije.

-Zorra- me gritaba- Tus hijos van a ser unos bastardos.

Eso basto para acumular toda mi furia, me levante y no le di tiempo ni de respirar cuando jale su cabello y empecé a arrastrarla por el centro comercial.

La muy estúpida gritaba de dolor.

Sentí unos brazos sujetarme y alejarme de la muy perra, forceje para abalanzarme encima de ella y seguir dándole su merecido por haber llamado así a mis bebés.

-Cálmate Bella- me pidió Edward. ¿Cuándo había llegado Edward?

-No- le dije y como pude me zafe de su agarre. La estúpida ya se había levantado por lo que le propine dos bofetadas una en cada mejilla.

-Esto es para que en tu miserable vida te vuelvas referir así de lo que es mío- le dije- Vuelves a hablar así de mis hijos y me las pagaras- la amenace.

Mi comportamiento era extraño nunca en mi vida había peleado. Pero esa zorra llamo bastardos a mis bebés, y eso no se lo permitiría jamás a nadie. Nunca iba a permitir que alguien ofendiera a mis hijos.

-Bella cálmate por favor- me pidió Edward mientras salíamos del centro comercial seguidos por Emmet quien venía muy divertido.

-Como quieres que me calme- inquirí irritada- Si llamo bastardos a mis bebés.

-Tranquila pequeña- susurró y me ayudo a entrar al auto.

Al llegar a la mansión Cullen, baje del auto sin esperar a Edward, estaba tan irritada necesitaba romper una vajilla completa para quitarme un poco la rabia.

-¿Qué le paso a tu cabello?- me preguntó Alice alarmada.

-Se peleo con Tanya- respondió Edward.

-Bella eso fue muy arriesgado- me regañó Esme.

-Lo sé, pero no iba a permitir que ofendiera a mis bebés- le dije.

Dormí el resto de la tarde, ya entrada la noche el duendecillo me despertó para arreglarme ya que solo faltaban dos horas para la fiesta.

-Alice- me queje- No pienso usar ese vestido sin ropa interior.

-Bella si usas ropa interior se te marcará y te veraz gorga- me dijo.

-Este bien- le dije.

Lo que menos deseaba era verme gorda. Quería que Edward me viera hermosa.

El vestido en el que me había metido Alice era tan diminuto que sólo cubría mi trasero, esperaba que no se notara que andaba sin ropa interior.

Baje las escaleras animadamente la música que inundaba la casa era muy buena, pude ver a Rosalie y Jasper recibir a los invitados, y Alice dando brinquitos con Emmet.

Pero no veía a Edward por ninguna parte.

Al llegar a la pista de baile que había creado Alice. Un chico alto de pelo negro y ojos grises se acerco a mi y me sonrío, tenia una sonrisa muy linda, le correspondí a su sonrisa se sentía bien estar cerca de él irradiaba confianza.

-Hola- me saludó y sonrío.

-Hola- le dije y le sonreí.

-Mi nombre es Alec- se presentó y extendió su mano.

-Bella- le dije y estreche su mano.

-Un placer Bella- dijo.

-Lo mismo digo- le dije.

-Esta muy divertida la fiesta ¿no?-inquirió.

-Si la música esta excelente- le dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Quieres bailar? me preguntó y empezó a sonar Infinity, la canción me gustaba mucho.

-Claro- le dije con una sonrisa.

Tomo mi mano y nos colocamos casi en el centro de la pista de baile. Mi comportamiento era extraño me sentía como una adolescente, para los demás era una adolescente por mi edad.

Quería bailar y liberarme sentirme joven por un momento y no tener miles de responsabilidades.

La música inundo mis sentidos y por primera vez no tuve miedo a bailar. Alec bailaba muy bien y poco nos pegamos, trate de que mis movimientos no fueran tan insinuantes. Cuando gire para dar una vuelta, me percate que los invitados nos habían hecho un círculo para vernos bailar.

Sentí mi cara arder.

-Wuuuuuuuu... eso hermanita- gritaba Emmet.

-Bien Bella- grito Alice eufórica.

Rose y Jasper sólo reían, mientras Esme y Carlisle acompañaban con los gritos a Emmet.

El que no se veía por ningún lado era Edward.

La canción termino y sonó All up to you, Alec me tomó de la cintura y me pego a su cuerpo y empezamos a movernos al ritmo de la canción. Se sentía bien bailar con él, era todo un caballero.

Eh

All Up To You…Eh

All Up To You..

All Up To Youuuuuu

Si Mañana Te Vas,

Mañana Te Olvido (Te Olvido Te Olvido)

Si Mañana Me Amas

Escapo Contigo [Contigo,Oh]

Jamas Me Limito

No Lo Temo Al Destino [El Destino]

O Te Quedas O Te Vas

Elije El Camino [Elije El Camino Camino]

-¿Cómo te la estas pasando?- me preguntó.

-Genial- le respondí.

-Ya somos dos- me dijo.

(Yandel)

Vete

Aun Eres Dueña De Tus Sentimientos (Aja)

Pero Si Te Quedas

Te Lo Ofrezco Hasta El Cielo….(Es Tu Decisiooon)

Dime En Este Momento

[Una Desicion Bien Tuya] Tu Me Dices!

Ooohh!

(Akon)

I'ma Always Keep It True

And I'ma Still Do My Thing

Even If It Is NOT With You, Eh

And I Will Still Prevent To Be

Heart Broken Forever

Cause' No One Can't Be Compared To Me

Nobody Can Fuck You Like I Can

Or Hang A Few Like I Can

Will I Be There Once You Hit The Fan

Like I Can

But It's All Up To You, Eh

All Up To You, Eh

All Up To You, Eh

All Up To Youuuu, Eh

It's All Up To You, Eh

All Up To You, Eh

All Up To Youuuuu, Eh

Si Mañana Te Vas, Mañana Te Olvido (Te Olvido Te Olvido)

(Yandel)

SI Mañana Me Amas Escapo Contigo

(Wisin)

Tu Sabes Que Eres Mía, Mía , Mía..

No Se Trata De Orgullo Ni De Hombría.

Se Trata De Que En La Cama Tu Me Decías

Que No Habías Sentido Lo Que Conmigo Sentías

Y Como Era Preciso

Ahora Todo Es indeciso

Yo Que Muero Por Tocar Tu Pelo Lizo

Por Darle Besitos A Tu Aton Meliso

Me Dices Que Te Vas y Me Das Contra El Piso.

(Romeo)

Vete Si Tu Piensas Que Te Irá Mejor

Con Un Nuevo Amor..

(Es Momento De La Decisión)

Amor.. Yes Srr

(Yandel)

Vete y Te Aseguro Que Regresas

Lamentando Tu Error.. Tu Erroor

All Up To You, Eh

All Up To You, Eh

All Up To Youuu, Eh

It's All Up To You, Eh

All Up To You,Eh

All Up To Youuu

-Bella....-oí que me llamaban pero la música estaba tan fuerte y la canción tan buena que ignore mi nombre.

Romeo

Si Mañana Te Vas, Mañana Te Olvido

(Mañana Te Olvidooo..W)

Si Mañana Me Amas

Escapo Contigo (Yandel)

[Contigo Contigo Contigoo]

Jamas Me Limito

No Lo Temo Al Destino [No Le Temo Al Destinoo, Oh]

O Te Quedas O Te Vas

Elije El Camino

Bye Bye

Vete.

-Bella- me jalaron del brazo con fuerza.

-Auch- me queje. Voltee a ver quien era y me quede helada.

Edward estaba enojado tenia la mandíbula tensada y se apretaba el puente de la nariz para calmarse.

-Podemos hablar- dijo entre dientes, enviándole una mirada envenenada a Alec.

-Claro- le dije- Mira Edward te presentó a A....

-Ya nos conocemos Bella- me interrumpió.

-Nos vemos Bella- dijo Alec caminando hacia la barra.

Agite mi mano para despedirme.

-Hablemos en el jardín- dijo Edward.

Asentí.

Cuando llegamos al jardín la piernas me temblaban, estaba muy asustada. Edward estaba más que enojado y lo entendía yo me había pasado con mis bailecitos. Pero quien lo mandó a llegar tarde a la fiesta.

Wao! yo dije eso no entendía mis continuos cambios de humor.

-Bella- dijo suspirando- ¿Por qué tuviste que bailar con él?- inquirió.

-Él me invitó a bailar y como yo no tenía con quien, baile con él, además me cayo bien - le respondí con sinceridad.

-¿Te gusto?- me preguntó.

Eso me irrito tanto, como se le ocurría algo así. Yo lo amaba y no tenía ojos para nadie más. Él era mi todo... mi vida.

-Claro que no - le grite enojada- Como se te ocurre pensar eso.

-Te hubieras visto como bailabas con él- dijo

-Sólo era un baile Edward, los demás no hallaron nada malo- le dije.

- Un baile- gritó y se acerco a mí- Parecías una.....

-Dilo- le grite.- Dilo una prostituta.

Era tanta la rabia que no medí mis actos, lo abofeteé tan fuerte que sentí que me quebraba por dentro.

Salí corriendo de la casa, no podía estar cerca de él. No cuando desconfiaba así de mí.

Al salir a la calle lo oí gritarme y corrí con todas mis fuerzas, pero al cruzar la calle, sólo escuche el chirrido de unos neumáticos.

Sentí un fuerte golpe y un dolor insoportable en mi vientre.

-¡BELLA! NO......-gritó Edward.

Y todo se volvió negro......

Espero de todo corazón que les guste este capítulo....Dejen sus reviews a ver que tal ¿? . Y tranquilas de ahora en adelante no habrá tanto drama...

POR FAVOR.........POR FAVOR..... Como me gustaría que la que pasará a leer la historia dejara su comen

BESOS Y ABRAZOS........

LAS QUIERO DEMASIADO CHICAS.................

LU393 LuIsSy =)).....


	23. Perdóname

No había tenido tiempo de avisarle a Bella que llegaría un poco tarde a la celebración.

Me encontraba ocupado arreglando algunos papeles para poder ejercer mi carrera y ayudar a Bella a traer a nuestros pequeños al mundo.

_Nuestros bebés. Nunca hubiera creído que iba a tener una familia. _

Yo quien solía decir que el amor no existía, por lo menos para mí, ahora estaba perdidamente enamorado de la mujer más maravillosa del universo.

-Todo listo Edward- me dijo Laurent un viejo amigo de la universidad.

-Gracias- le dije.

-Solo debes estudiar las últimas de la ciencia- dijo.

-Lo haré- le dije.

Llegue a la casa de mis padres que estaba encendida. Se sentía el buen ambiente, el duendecillo diabólico es la mejor organizando fiestas.

Me dirigí a la sala y busque a Bella pero no la encontraba. De pronto todos los invitados hicieron un círculo en medio de la pista de seguro alguien estaba bailando. Me giré para ir a mi recamara a cambiarme cuando escuche a todos corear;

-Bella... Bella- repetían una y otra vez los invitados.

-Wuuuuuuuu... eso hermanita- gritó Emmet.

-Bien Bella- grito Alice eufórica.

Empuje a varios de los invitados para ver que era lo que tanto alboroto causaba.

La sangre empezó a hervirme cuando vi a Bella bailando con el imbecil de Alec quien la sujetaba por la cintura.

Lo que más rabia me dio fue ver que Bella estaba feliz en los brazos de ese tipo. Tenía tantas ganas de matar a ese miserable por tocarla, pero debía controlarme por Bella además habían muchos testigos.

Camine hacia ellos lo más calmado posible.

-Bella... - la llamé pero pareció no escucharme.

Suspire.

-Bella- le dije y la tome del brazo con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-Auch- se quejo y volteó a mirarme.

Abrió los ojos como platos al verme.

-Podemos hablar- le dije y mire a Alec.

-Claro-dijo- Mira Edward te presento a A...

-Ya nos conocemos Bella- la interrumpí.

-Nos vemos Bella- le dijo el muy imbecil.

Bella agito su mano despidiéndose.

-Hablemos en el jardín- le dije.

Asintió.

Al llegar al jardín estaba muy enojado. Quería decirle tantas cosas a Bella. ¿Por qué había tenido que bailar con ese tipo? Debió esperar a que yo llegara.

No me molesto tanto que bailara con él. Lo que me enfureció fue como la miraba, no porque la mirara con lujuria al contrario la veía como cuando un ciego ve por primera vez el sol, con adoración. Eso me enfurecía.

Bella era mía solo mía. La amaba demasiado y no me daría el lujo que el imbecil ese fuera su amigo.

-Bella- dije suspirando- ¿Por qué tuviste que bailar con él?- inquirí.

-Él me invitó a bailar y como yo no tenía con quien baile con él, además me cayó bien - me respondió.

-¿Te gusto?- le pregunté.

Preparándome para la respuesta que fuera.

-Claro que no - me grito enojada- Como se te ocurre pensar eso.

-Te hubieras visto como bailabas con él- le dije.

-Sólo era un baile Edward, los demás no hallaron nada malo- dijo.

- Un baile- grite y me acerque a ella- Parecías una.....- Me detuve jamás la ofendería.

Estaba perdiendo la cordura no sabia ni lo que decía. Los celos me estaban volviendo completamente loco.

-Dilo- me gritó.- Dilo una prostituta.

Estampó su mano en mi rostro, en una muy rápida bofetada. Que dolió.

Corrió hacia la salida de la casa. Iba demasiado alterada y eso no le hacia bien ni a ella ni mucho menos a los bebés.

Salí corriendo tras Bella estaba enojada y podía desmayarse en cualquier momento.

_Eres un maldito estúpido Edward como pudiste tratarla así. Me regaño mi subconsciente._

_Lo sabía era un reverendo Idiota._

-Bella......- la llamé, pero como era de suponer corrió más rápido.

Cruzo la calle y escuche el chirrido de unos neumáticos. Todo pasó muy rápido; el auto le pego a Bella y está callo en la calle sangrando.

-! BELLA! NO...- grité desesperado.

La tome entre mis brazos, estaba inconciente y salía mucha sangre de su cabeza.

-Ayuda- grité y volteé a ver a la persona que la había arrollado.

En medio de la calle con una ancha sonrisa se encontraba la miserable de Tanya...

-Se murió tu estupida noviecita Eddie- me dijo riendo.

-Cállate- le grite.

Quería matarla con mis propias manos. Pero yo era un caballero y no me rebajaría a eso, ya habría tiempo de que alguien se encargara de ella.

Me concentre en Bella. Estaba jodidamente desesperado, mi ángel no reaccionaba.

Escuche a alguien correr.

-¿Qué le sucedió?- pregunto Emmet.

-La atropellaron- le dije al borde de las lágrimas.

-Fuiste tú maldita desgraciada- le gritó Rose a Tanya.

-La muy idiota se metió en mi camino dos veces- dijo Tanya.

-PERRA-le gritó Rose y le propino un puñetazo tan fuerte que dejo a Tanya inconciente en el suelo.

-Llévensela a una de las bodegas- ordenó Emmet a los hombres.

-Bella por Dios- gritó Alice que venia junto a Jasper.

-Llamen una maldita ambulancia- exigí.

-Ya vienen en camino Edward- me dijo Jasper.

-Dios- gritó mi madre hecha un mar de lágrimas.

La ambulancia llego y los paramédicos le colocaron un cuello ortopédico a Bella, se veía muy mal y yo estaba aterrado.

El viaje al hospital se me hizo eterno, no deje de sujetar su mano ningún momento, no quería separarme de ella.

Al llegar al hospital no esperaban cinco médicos supuse que Carlisle los había llamado. Los paramédicos llevaron a Bella a la sala de operaciones.

-Joven después de aquí no puede pasar- me dijo una enfermera.

-Necesito estar con ella- le dije.

-Lo siento pero no puede- me dijo.

Solté la mano de Bella y besé su frente.

-Vamos a la sala de espera hijo- me dijo Carlisle.

Asentí.

Por mi culpa a Bella la habían atropellado. Si no hubiera tenido esos celos absurdos, ella en este momento estaría bien.

Me odiaba por causarle daño a la razón de mi existencia.

_Si algo le pasaba no se que sería de mí. _

Tienes que ser positivo Edward me repetí mentalmente, nada le va a pasar a ella ni a los bebés, iban a estar bien, tenían que estar bien.

Bella no podía dejarme solo.

-Edward- me llamó Alice- Todo va estar bien.

-Yo tuve la culpa Alice- le dije y llore como nunca en mi vida lo había hecho.

Llore porque necesitaba sacar todo el dolor que sentía. Dios me tenía que ayudar, ella tenia que estar bien.

Mi vida sin ella no tenia sentido.

-Nadie tuvo la culpa hermanito- me decía Alice mientras me abrazaba.

-Fue mi culpa Alice- dije sollozando- Por mis estúpidos celos.

-Tranquilo hermanito todo saldrá bien- me dijo.

Las horas se me hicieron eternas. Nadie daba noticias del estado de Bella y los bebés.

Estaba desesperado, me sentía impotente sin poder hacer nada por ella.

Sólo le pedía a Dios que los protegiera y que si alguien tenía que pagar. Ese fuera yo.

Bella no se merecía pasar por tantas cosas malas en la vida. Ella era un ángel y como tal no debía de sufrir, debía ser feliz.

Isabella Swan es la persona más maravillosa de mi mundo. Sencilla, hermosa, inteligente, compasiva y muchas otras cosas más. No entendía que había hecho para merecerla. Pero estaba tan agradecido con Dios de tenerla.

Mi pequeña, la mujer más valiente que había conocido. La que luchaba con uñas y dientes para proteger lo que era suyo.

Ella quien siempre estaba brindándote una hermosa sonrisa. Y hacia tu vida más feliz. No podía sufrir.

La amaba tanto que ni con un millón de palabras podría expresar lo que siento por ella. Bella era mi aire, mi todo...

-Familiares de Isabella Swan- inquirió un médico.

Todos nos acercamos rápidamente a donde se encontraba el doctor.

-Soy su prometido- le dije.

-La señorita Swan esta fuera de peligro-dijo y suspire- Gracias a Dios los bebés no sufrieron daño alguno, sólo les pido que tenga más cuidados en su embarazo. De ahora en adelante no puede realizar esfuerzo alguno es muy delicado.

-Claro doctor- le dijo mi padre.

-Presentara contracciones a lo largo de la semana, pero no hay que preocuparse. Es normal luego del golpe que se dio- dijo.

_Bella y los bebés estaban bien... Gracias Dios mío......_

-Usted es Edward- inquirió el médico.

-Sí- le dije.

-La señorita no ha dejado de llamarlo- me informó.

-¿Puedo verla?- le pregunté.

-Si- dijo- Acompáñeme.

Lo seguí hasta la habitación 105.

Al entrar a la habitación quise que alguien me matara. Me partió el alma ver a Bella conectada a tantos aparatos y con la cabeza vendada.

Estaba así por mi culpa...

Me acerque a ella con cuidado y tome su mano y la besé. Necesitaba tanto ver sus ojos, escucharla....Quería saber de sus propios labios que se encontraba bien.

-Edward....-musitó aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Estoy aquí amor- le dije y ella apretó mi mano.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente y me miró. Su mirada esta cargada de tristeza.....

_Me sentía el peor hombre del universo. _

-Mis bebés- dijo con dificultad, toco su vientre y se desespero- Mis bebés- volvió a decir ahora llorando.

-Tranquila pequeña- le dije- Están bien.- acaricie su rostro y cerro los ojos.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos, un silencio incomodo. Bella estaba dolida eso lo sabia.

-Bella- le dije- Perdóname- susurré con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.-Fui un estúpido...

Incline mi rostro y bese su vientre. Ella enredo sus dedos en mi cabello.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte Edward- susurró- Tú no tuviste la culpa de lo que ocurrió bebé.

-Si la tuve, sino te hubiera dicho esas cosas, no estuvieras aquí-susurré.

-Nadie tuvo la culpa Edward- me dijo.

-Te amo Bella- susurré y la besé con desesperación.

-Yo también Te amo Edward- susurró contra mis labios.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, mostrando a Alec. Trate de calmarme, pero su estupida sonrisa no abandonaba su rostro cada vez que miraba a Bella.

-¿Cómo se encuentra mi paciente favorita?- le preguntó a Bella.

Un momento. Su paciente favorita, así que el imbecil este fue quien atendió a Bella.

-Bien- le respondió Bella con una media sonrisa- No sabia que eras mi doctor- dijo sorprendida.

-Pues si- le dijo él sonriendo. - Debes guardar reposo, no puedes hacer esfuerzos, puesto que será muy peligroso.

-Claro- dijo Bella.

-Te daré de alta mañana- le aviso.

-Gracias- dijo mi ángel.

-Es mi trabajo Bella- le dijo él tomando su mano.

Quería arrancarle esa mano, pero debía mantenerme calmado. Sino Bella se enojaría.

-Gracias de todas formas- le dijo mi ángel.

El asintió.

-Vendré por la noche para una nueva revisión- dijo y salió de la habitación.

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó mi pequeña.

-Si bebé- dije.

Acaricio mi rostro con suavidad.

-Vaquita....-gritó Emmet y corrió a abrazar a Bella. -Estaba tan asustado- le confesó.

-Te quiero osito- le dijo Bella.

-Yo también Vaquita- le dijo Em.

-¿Y para nosotras no hay abrazo?-preguntaron Rose y Alice.

-Claro-le dijo mi ángel.

Las chicas corrieron a abrazarla.

-Ay Bella- dijo mi madre llorando- Gracias al cielo que estas bien.

-Si gracias a Dios- dijo mi padre.

Era el momento indicado para el siguiente paso. No soportaba un minuto más.

-Alice- la llamé y ella volteó a mirarme.

-¿Si? Edward- inquirió.

-Estas dispuesta a organizar nuestra boda- le dije.

-Claro que si- gritó- YUPI!!!!!!!.....Yupi.... Yupi......- gritaba dando saltitos por toda la habitación.

-TE AMO- me dijo Bella bajito solo para mí.

-Yo también Te Amo- susurré solo para ella.


	24. Compromiso

Una semana en cama, esto ya era demasiado. Sabía que tenía que recuperar fuerzas por mis bebés, pero me sentía como una completa inútil.

Y lo peor de todo era mi enfermero... Emmet se había ofrecido a cuidarme o mejor dicho a molestarme el tiempo que Edward no pudiera estar a mi lado.

Miraba la película Marley & Me, tan triste no podía dejar de llorar....Mientras secaba mis lágrimas, Emmet entro a la habitación con un tarro de helado y se sentó junto a mí.

-¿Qué ves vaquis?-me preguntó llevándose a la boca una gran cucharada.

-Marley & Me- respondí sollozando.

Miramos la película juntos, sentí un sollozo y no era yo, por lo que mire a Emmet por el rabillo del ojo y vi como una lágrima corría por su mejilla.

-¿Osito estás llorando?-inquirí.

-Claro que no vaquis- dijo secándose la lágrima disimuladamente.

-OK-le dije. Y mordí mi labio para no reír.

Luego de ver Marley & Me, Emmet decidió ver El Aro, así que me puse a divagar antes de vomitar.

Alice, Rose y Esme me traían loca la última semana con los preparativos de la boda. Que si los vestidos, los manteles, las servilletas, el salón, la música, los invitados, todo.....Venían a diario para que escogiera y estuviera enterada de todo.

Por otro lado mi Edward se estaba encargando de unos negocios de la familia, y no se de que otra cosa que mantenía oculta.

-¿Qué hacen?-preguntó mi Dios Griego entrando a la recamara.

-No lo ves Ed, vemos una peli- contestó Emmet llevándose la mitad de la vasija de palomitas que había ido a buscar, a la boca.

-¿Cómo estas amor?-le pregunté intentando pararme de la cama, pero él no me lo permitió.

-Bella que te he dicho de eso- me reprocho.

-Lo sé- le dije irritada.

-Debes guardar reposo pequeña por tu bien y el de los bebés- susurró dulcemente.

-Si van a ponerse con sus arrumacos mejor me voy -dijo Emmet.

-No Emmet, tienes que quedarte a cuidar a Bella el resto del día- dijo Edward.

-¿Por qué?-preguntamos Emmet y yo a la vez.

-Hoy cerraremos el trato con Cayo- dijo.

-¿Qué?-gritó Emmet.

-¿Quién es él?- pregunté preocupada.

-Es uno de los grandes de Europa- dijo Emmet pensativo- Edward por favor no puedo perderme ese encuentro.

-Debes cuidar a Bella por favor- le pidió Edward.

-Edward- susurre aterrada- No vayas por favor- le suplique.

-Debo ir pequeña- me dijo.

Beso mi frente y salió de la recámara.

Él no podía ir a ese encuentro, si las cosas salían mal... y si lo lastimaban.

Respire varias veces, y me levante de la cama. Emmet estaba tan perdido en su mundo que ni se dio cuenta.

Baje con cuidado las escaleras, ya que cada escalón enviaba un dolor insoportable a mi vientre.

-Edward no vayas- le pedí llorando.

-Bella estás loca- gritó furioso.- Pudiste lastimarte.-reprocho.

-No vayas por favor- le rogué bajando los dos últimos escalones.

-Ya hablamos de esto pequeña- dijo tomándome en brazos.

No tenía fuerzas para discutir con Edward, y sabía de sobra que él tenía la pelea ganada.

La noche paso muy lenta para mi gusto, cada dos minutos el oso y yo mirábamos el reloj, no teníamos noticias de lo que estaba ocurriendo y los dos estábamos muy impacientes.

Oímos a un auto estacionarse y Emmet me tomó en brazos para bajar a ver quien era.

-Al fin- exclamó Emmet al ver a Edward-¿Qué paso?- le preguntó.

-Cerramos el negocio- dijo Edward feliz.

-Maravilloso hermano- gritó Emmet emocionado y empezó a dar vueltas conmigo en su regazo.

-Basta Emmet si sigues Bella te vomitara- le dijo Edward.

-Gracias amor- le dije a Edward, quien me tomó en brazos.

-Nos vemos vaquis- se despidió Emmet.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunte a Edward.

-Sí preciosa- respondió besándome.

Me encontraba soñando con Edward.... cuando oí a alguien llamándome.

-Bella despierta- decía Alice.

-Tengo sueño- me quejé.

-Vamos necesitamos ir de compras- dijo.

¿De compras? O sea que por fin podría salir. Abrí los ojos de golpe, y la abrase.

-Me fascinan esos ánimos- dijo Alice riendo- Anda a vestirte te espero en la cocina.

-OK-le dije y camine a paso tortuga a arreglarme.

Al salir de la recamara me encontré a Jared en mi puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí Jared?- le pregunte.

-Soy tu guardaespaldas Bella- respondió divertido.

-Hummm......- dije- Tienes que estar afuera de mi recamara también- inquirí.

-Debo ayudarte a bajar las escaleras- dijo.

-Este bien- le dije y me llevo a la cocina.

Camine con cuidado hasta donde se encontraba Nahuel, quien comía muy entretenido una banana.

-Hola mi amor- le susurre y lo tome en brazos con mucho cuidado. Cada día crecía más- Con que desayunando sin mamá- le dije juguetonamente.

Posó su pequeña manito en mi mejilla, y la acaricio con cuidado. Cerré los ojos, era tan hermoso.

-M...Ma....maaa.....-susurró Nahuel.

Lo miré asombrada con lágrimas que corrían por mi rostro. Su primera palabra fue llamarme mamá.

Llene su rostro de besos y le hice cosquillas, a las cuales respondió con sonoras risotadas.

-Te amo pequeñín- le susurre abrazándolo.

-Mamaaa....- susurró él.

-DIOS- gritó Alice entrando a la cocina- Ya habla.

-Sí- dije con una gran sonrisa y bese a Nahuel.

Pasamos el resto de la mañana y entrada la tarde en el centro comercial. Alice me obligo a probarme más de quince vestidos.

-Alice- me queje. Íbamos para la décima tienda.

-Tranquila Bells es la última- me dijo.

-¿Para qué necesito vestido nuevo?-le pregunté.

-Ya lo veraz-respondió.

Alice se paso tres horas arreglándome en la casa de sus padres. Habíamos escogido un lindo vestido blanco straple, con un cinturón rosa decorado con piedras preciosas que iba a la cintura, mi cabello iba suelto y tenía un maquillaje ligero.

-Estás lista- exclamo con una sonrisa.

-¿A dónde vamos?- le pregunté.

-A ningún lado- respondió.

-Vamos- dijo y salimos de su habitación.

Jared volvió a ayudarme a bajar las escaleras y al llegar a la sala quede asombrada. La sala la habían transformado en una especie de discoteca, hasta tarima incluida tenía. Su iluminación estaba perfecta, pero llamo mi atención el gran cartelón que estaba en el centro de la tarima; Baile de Compromiso....Edward y Bella....

En la fiesta se encontraban a demás de mi familia; Aro, Jane, Demetri, Marco, Ángela y Ben a quienes había conocido en las oficinas de los Cullen y se habían vuelto mis amigos, Jared junto con una chica que imagine era su pareja y un señor que nunca antes había visto.

-Estas lindísima hermanita- me dijo Emmet.

-Muy linda- coincidió Rose.

-Gracias- les dije.- Ustedes también.

-Vayamos a sentarnos Bella- dijo Rose.

Nos sentamos en la mesa principal, allí ya se encontraban; Carlisle & Esme junto con Nahuel y Jasper.

Trate de buscar a Edward pero ellos me lo impidieron.

-Su atención por favor- pidió Alice por las micrófono.-Buenas noches, hoy la familia Cullen celebra la cena de compromiso de Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan.

Se oyeron los aplausos y los chiflidos de Emmet.

-Estamos agradecidos de contar con su presencia, en una ocasión tan especial para nosotros- dijo Alice y le hizo una seña a la banda que se encontraba en la tarima- Bueno como acto de entrada de esta noche que decidimos enfocar en el Karaoke. Tengo el placer de presentarles al novio o sea Edward Cullen quien nos deleitara con un tema de Marc Anthony dedicado especialmente para la razón de su existencia Bella Swan.

Los invitados aplaudieron, las luces de la sala se apagaron y la música inundo el lugar.

Edward apareció en el escenario con un lindo traje negro que se acentuaba a su musculoso cuerpo. Me sonrió y comenzó a cantar.

Desde el día en que te conocí,

Me enamoré de ti.

En ti vi. todo lo que siempre imaginé.

Pronunciaste mi nombre y yo,

Supe por fin que así,

Comenzaría un cuento que no tiene fin.

CORO:

OH baby! Te amaré (para la eternidad),

Yo te amaré (será pura lealtad),

Yo te amaré (nunca negaré que te amaré).

Nada importa más que tu amor,

Y solo dios sabrá,

Que tan enorme es la pasión que existe en mí.

Moriría en tus brazos hoy,

Sabiendo que tu mi amor,

Abrazaras tu alma en tu interior.

CORO:

OH baby! Te amaré (para la eternidad),

Yo te amaré (será pura lealtad),

Yo te amaré (nunca negaré),

Que te amaré.

Edward se acerco a mí y bailo sensualmente. Emmet y Jasper no paraban de reír.

Niña tu amor afecta mi cuerpo,

Cuando ríes parezco volar,

Es la magia que sale de tu interior,

Me rindo ante tu mirar y quisiera gritar que te amaré.

CORO:

Te amaré (para la eternidad),

Yo te amaré (y mi esposa serás),

Yo te amaré (cásate con tu amado mi amor),

Te amaré.

X2.

Al terminar la canción todos aplaudimos. Esme lloraba de felicidad y de repente le propino un manotazo a Carlisle.

-¿Qué te sucede?- le preguntó Carlisle.

-Nunca has sido tan romántico conmigo- dijo entre sollozos.

-Sabes que Te Amo corazón- le susurró Carlisle, y juntos entraron a su mundo.

-¿Te gusto?-me preguntó Edward.

-Me fascino- le respondí con una sonrisa.

-Es tu turno para cantar Bella- canturreo Alice.

-OK- le dije y camine directo a la tarima.

Subí a la tarima y le dije a la banda la canción que iba a cantar. Me deje inundar por la melodía y canté cada letra de la canción con mucho sentimiento. La canción expresaba todo lo que Edward me hacia sentir.

You set my soul at ease

Chased darkness out of view

Left your desperate spell on me

Say you feel it too I know you do

I've got so much more to give

This can't die, I yearn to live

Pour yourself all over me

And I'll cherish every drop here on my knees

Chorus:

I wanna love you forever

And this is all I'm asking of you

10,000 lifetimes together

Is that so much for you to do

Cuz from the moment that I saw your face

and felt the fire of your sweet embrace

I swear I knew

I wanna love you forever

Verse:

My mind fails to understand

What my heart tells me to do

And I'd give up all I have just to be with you

And that would do

I've always been taught to win

And I never thought I'd fail

Be at the mercy of a man,

I've never been

Now I only want to be right where you are

Chorus

Bridge:

In my life I've learned that heaven never waits

Let's take this now before it's gone

like yesterday

Cuz when I'm with you there's nowhere else

That I would ever wanna be no

I'm breathing for the next second I can feel you

Loving me..I'm gonna Love

ChorusChorus:

I wanna love you forever

And this is all I'm asking of you

10,000 lifetimes together

Is that so much for you to do

Cuz from the moment that I saw your face

and felt the fire of your sweet embrace

I swear I knew

I wanna love you forever

Verse:

My mind fails to understand

What my heart tells me to do

And I'd give up all I have just to be with you

And that would do

I've always been taught to win

And I never thought I'd fail

Be at the mercy of a man,

I've never been

Now I only want to be right where you are

Chorus

Bridge:

In my life I've learned that heaven never waits

Let's take this now before it's gone

like yesterday

Cuz when I'm with you there's nowhere else

That I would ever wanna be no

I'm breathing for the next second I can feel you

Loving me..I'm gonna Love

ChorusVerse:

My mind fails to understand

What my heart tells me to do

And I'd give up all I have just to be with you

And that would do

I've always been taught to win

And I never thought I'd fail

Be at the mercy of a man,

I've never been

Now I only want to be right where you are

Chorus

Bridge:

In my life I've learned that heaven never waits

Let's take this now before it's gone

like yesterday

Cuz when I'm with you there's nowhere else

That I would ever wanna be no

I'm breathing for the next second I can feel you

Loving me..I'm gonna Love

ChorusChorus

Las caras de los presentes no tenían precio, me miraban sorprendidos a medida que cantaba.

Edward me miraba maravillado, ya que él no conocía ese talento. La verdad la única que sabía que cantaba era mi madre a quien le fascina que lo hiciera para poder alegrar más sus días.

Bridge:

In my life I've learned that heaven never waits

Let's take this now before it's gone

like yesterday

Cuz when I'm with you there's nowhere else

That I would ever wanna be no

I'm breathing for the next second I can feel you

Loving me..I'm gonna Love

ChorusBridge:

In my life I've learned that heaven never waits

Let's take this now before it's gone

like yesterday

Cuz when I'm with you there's nowhere else

That I would ever wanna be no

I'm breathing for the next second I can feel you

Loving me..I'm gonna Love

ChorusChorus

Cuando termine de cantar, todos los invitados se pararon de sus puestos para poder aplaudirme. Me teñí de rojo. Aro, Carlisle, Marco, Emmet y Jasper gritaban eufóricos.

-Cantas precioso, mi amor- me susurró Edward al oído.

Sólo reí.

-Bailemos- me pidió.

-Claro Cullen- le dije.

Empezamos a girar en la pista de baile bajo la melodía de Como yo de Juan Luis Guerra, nunca pensé que iba a bailar tan bien el merengue.

-Me dejas bailar con tu futura esposa Edward- pidió Jasper.

-Claro hermano- le dijo Edward quien fue a bailar con Alice.

-Estoy muy feliz por ustedes- me dijo Jasper.

-Gracias Jasper- le dije con una sonrisa.

La música cambio a un reguetón.... El ritmo no perdona de Daddy Yankee.

Jasper se fue a bailar con Alice, mientras yo me guinde del cuello de Edward, le di la espalda y empecé a mover mis caderas al ritmo de la canción.

-Bella me quieres asesinar- susurró Edward con voz ronca.

-Quizá- le dije pegándome más y bajando un poco con cuidado de no lastimarme.

-Bella- casi gritó cuando frote mi trasero con su erección.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte inocente.

-Te necesito- dijo con voz entrecortada.

-Vamos al jardín- susurre.

-Como te gusta el césped ....Bella- susurró.

Solte una carcajada.

Salimos al jardín, y Edward me cargo para poder besarlo mejor, a lo que aproveche para envolver mis piernas en su cintura.

Llegamos a una banca detrás de un gran árbol. Edward se sentó conmigo en su regazo.

Me coloque a horcadas encima de él, mientras él besaba mi cuello. Su mano viajo debajo de mi vestido.

-Estas sin ropa interior- susurró.

-Alice dijo que así se vería mejor el vestido-le dije.

-Amo a Alice- dijo sonriendo.

Baje mis manos al cierre de su pantalón y lo desabroche de un jalón.

-Quítatelo- le ordené parándome.

-Como ordene mi ama- dijo y se quedo en boxer.

-Todo- le dije con una sonrisa picara.

-Listo- dijo al quitarse los boxer, y se volvió a sentar en la banca.

Volví a sentarme encima de él y entro en mí sin aviso. Gritamos al unísono por la placentera sensación.

-BELLA ......!OH! ME QUIERES MATAR- gritó Edward.

-EDWARD.....ERES MARAVILLOSO- grite mientras él empezaba a embestirme.

Mordió mi cuello, mientras yo mordí su nariz. Dejándola como Rudolf. Apretó mis nalgas con fuerza y sentí mis paredes contraerse, dio dos embestidas más y alcanzamos un maravilloso orgasmo.

-BELLA.....TE AMO-gritó con voz entrecortada.

-EDWARD.....-alcance a gritar.

Oímos a alguien acercarse, pero ya era muy tarde para vestirse.

-! Ey! Salvajes- gritó Carlisle.- Vuelvan a la fiesta.

Escondí mi rostro en el cuello de Edward. ! Por Dios!!Que Vergüenza! Carlisle lo había escuchado todo..............


	25. Stripers

Los personajes pertenecen a S.M, la historia es de mi loquita cabecita.

Stripers

La fiesta de compromiso transcurrió entre bailes y los vergonzosos comentarios por parte de Emmet, ya que al parecer Carlisle había comentado la aventura en el patio.

Los días pasaban a la carrera, y ya sólo faltaban dos días para la boda. Al fin seria la señora de Cullen, Bella Cullen.

No sé como agradecerle a Dios por tanta dicha, por darme el hombre perfecto, a unos hijos y una familia que me adora.

-¿En qué piensas Bella?- me preguntó Alice mientras le daba los últimos retoques a mi vestido.

-En lo feliz que soy- le respondí con una gran sonrisa.

-! Yupi!-gritó animada- Hoy celebraremos tu despedida de soltera- me avisó.

-Alice- me queje- Sabes muy bien que Edward se molestará.

-No me importa- dijo dando por terminada la conversación.

Después de más de diez pruebas de peinado y maquillaje, por fin Alice se calmó y yo estuve segura del adecuado para la boda.

-Estoy muerta- me queje echandome al sillón más cercano de la mansión Cullen.

-No fue para tanto Bells- me dijo Alice dando brinquitos.

-No fue para tanto- reproche- Estuve dos horas sentada frente a un espejo, mis pies los traigo hinchados.

-Eso es del embarazo- dijo- Ahora me voy debo comprar nuestros atuendos para tu despedida.

Salió danzando de la sala, tatareando una canción, dejándome sin poder decir absolutamente nada. Edward tenia razón Alice puede ser aterradora cuando se lo propone.

Tome el control de la televisión para ver en que me entretenía, mientras llegaba Edward. Para mi muy mala suerte pasaron una noticia de Forks.

-No piensas perdonarlo- susurró Carlisle.

Me sobresalte, ya que no tenía idea de que estaba en la sala.

-Aún no estoy lista- le dije con un nudo en la garganta.

-Bella- susurró paternalmente sentándose a mi lado- Él no tuvo la culpa de lo ocurrido.

-Quizá- susurre-Pero no le perdono la mentira Carlisle.

-A lo mejor estaba desesperado- me dijo.

-Nada lo justifica Carlisle- le dije recordando todas las mentiras.

-Piénsalo hija- me dijo antes de levantarse y darme un beso en la frente.

Y salió de la sala.

Charlie.... había mentido para poder proteger su falta, quizá no me doliera tanto sino hubiera dañado mi felicidad por un momento, pero hasta eso fue capaz de hacer me alejo del amor de mi existencia, para poder tener un poco su conciencia limpia.

No sé en que momento me dormí en el sillón, cuando oí que me llamaba una hermosa e inigualable voz aterciopelada.

-Bella durmiente despierta- susurraba la voz aterciopelada, tan suave como una caricia.

_Dios que hice para merecer a este hombre._

_-_Bella despierta pequeña-susurró- O el pequeño demonio te echará agua fría.

-Muy cierto- casi gritó la voz cantarina de Alice.

-Está bien-susurre abriendo los ojos.

Sabía que si no abría los ojos Alice cumpliría su amenaza.

Alice estaba al pie del sillón dando brinquitos con unas bolsas en las manos. ! OH!!OH! En el diccionario de Alice, Bolsas: Tortura.

-Vamos dormilona- gritó jalándome- Es hora de prepararse para ver chicos guapos.

Edward le dio una mirada asesina. Y luego giró su rostro para verme y estaba rojísimo de la rabia.

Sabía que esto no era una buena idea.

-¿QUÉ?-gritó Edward furioso.

-Veremos chicos guapos- grito Rose bailando- Vámonos ya Bella.

Más leña al fuego.

-ESTÁN DEMENTES LAS DOS SI PIENSAN QUE BELLA SALDRÁ DE ESTÁ CASA A VER HOMBRES- gritó caminado de un lado a otro por la sala.

-Basta Edward Cullen- le gritó su madre entrando a la sala- Bella irá y ni una palabra más.

-Pero mamá- dijo.

-Nada- le dijo Esme seria.

-Tranquilo Ed- dijo Emmet- Nosotros también disfrutaremos.

No entendía absolutamente nada.

Alice y Rose me llevaron a rastras a la recámara.

-Ahora sí te vamos a arreglarte Bella- dijo Alice eufórica.

-¿A dónde iremos?-pregunté.

-Descubrí que los chicos van a ir a un bar donde las mujeres se desnudan y no lo podemos permitir- respondió Rose.

-Claro que no- dije furiosa.

-Por supuesto-coincidió Esme.

-¿Cuál es el plan?-pregunté.

-Llame al bar y pude hablar con las chicas, les pague el doble de lo que le iba a pagar Emmet y ellas aceptaron.

-¿Qué haremos?-inquirí.

-Nosotras seremos las que bailaremos para ellos- dijo Rose con una sonora carcajada.

-Muy buen plan -la felicite.

Ni loca permitiría que una tipa le bailara a mi Edward.

Alice me obligo a usar un vestido blanco pegado al cuerpo con un escote que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, ya que lo mostraba todo. El vestido era tan corto que mostraba el inicio de mis pompas. También me obligo a usar unos tacones de aguja y unos guantes que estaban a juego con el vestido y un lindo antifaz blanco.

Por su parte Alice, Rose y hasta Esme llevaban diminutos vestidos muy pegados a sus cuerpos, con sus respectivos antifaces.

La más provocativa de todas era yo, me sentía como una prostituta, pero todo sea por Edward. No permitiría que otra le bailara, la única que tenía derecho a eso era yo.

-Te ves preciosa Bella- me dijo Esme entregándome un abrigo para cubrir el vestido.

Sonreí avergonzada.

-Andando- chilló Alice- Es hora de convertirnos en stripers.

Esme y Rose chiflaron por el comentario y no pude evitar reírme.

Al bajar las escaleras nos encontramos con los chicos, quienes estaban muy bien vestidos.

-WUUUUU.....-gritó Emmet eufórico- Veremos chicas guapas.

-Bella te imaginas a esos chicos en unas diminutas tangas- me dijo Alice.

Le seguí el juego.

-Se me hace agua la boca- chille emocionada- Vámonos.

Edward me miraba atónito, y a Jasper le salía humo por las orejas al escuchar nuestros comentarios.

-Debemos irnos los chicos nos esperan- gritó Esme.

Carlisle se atoro con la manzana que comía.

Salimos apresuradas de la casa y al llegar al auto rompimos en risas.

-Viste la cara de Jasper- dijo Rose.

-Peor estaba Edward- dijo Alice carcajeándose.

-Pobres no saben lo que les espera- dijo Esme encendiendo el auto.

La discoteca tenía una iluminación muy buena. De pronto se me ocurrió una idea...

-Oye- llame a un mesero.

-Dime preciosa- dijo con una sonrisa picara.

-Puedes conseguirme una silla- le pedí con una sonrisa.

-Lo que tu quieres mi reina- me dijo y fue en busca de la silla.

-¿Para que necesitas una silla?-inquirió Alice.

-Ese será mi elemento para el espectáculo- respondí.

-Sabes bailar con una silla- dijo Rose.

-Lo intentaré- les dije.

-Aquí esta preciosa- me dijo el mesero.

-Colócala en el escenario... Por favor- le pedí guiñándole un ojo.

-Claro....-tartamudo.

-Bien- dijo Alice- Ya es hora.

Nos escondimos tras el escenario la primera en salir sería Alice que le bailaría a Emmet y luego a Jasper.

La música empezó a sonar y Alice salió a bailar Illusion de Benny Benassi. Vimos como gritaba Emmet quien estaba más que animado.

Alice se acerco bailando sensualmente a Emmet quien se paro de su asiento y bailo junto a ella, mientras Jasper, Carlisle y Edward chiflaban para darle porras.

Si Jasper supiera quien le bailaba a Emmet....

Luego se acerco a Jasper y se le sentó en las piernas a lo que Jasper abrió los ojos como platos... En el momento en que Jasper la iba a levantar para bailar con ella, se alejo y pudimos reír de la cara de decepción de Jazz.

Rose entro bailando junto a Esme y ambas se dirigieron a bailarle a Carlisle quien se encogía en su asiento y sus ojos parecían que iban a saltar mirando perdidamente a Esme. Rose por su parte se dirigió a bailarle a Emmet quien dio un grito de emoción, y bailo junto a ella.

Las Chicas dieron unos pasos más y los dejaron solos, por lo que Emmet y Carlisle tenían caras de decepción.

Satisfaction de Benny Benassi lleno el lugar y las luces se apagaron. Salí al escenario con pasos marcados y bailando sumamente sensual como nunca en mi vida lo había hecho.

Tomé la silla y la gire para sentarme con las piernas a los lados sobre ella, poco a poco subí hasta quedar trepada encima de ella bailando al ritmo de la canción, el vestido cada vez se me subía más.

Mire a Edward y estaba hipnotizado mirándome al igual que los demás, me baje de la silla y la pateé para que cayera debajo del escenario.

Baje las escaleras y me pare al frente de Jasper quien estaba más pálido de lo normal, le baile por unos segundos y me dirigí a buscar la silla. La coloque en el centro de ellos y señale a Edward para que se sentara, él sin dejar de mirarme lo hizo.

Me senté encima de él y empecé a bailarle. Él parecía de piedra pues no se movía, sólo me miraba. Lamí mis labios y me acerque a su oreja y se la mordí, él sólo se estremeció.

Le envíe un beso imaginario antes de dirigirme a los camerinos, dando por terminada mi presentación.

-! WAO!-gritó Alice- Eso fue genial Bella- me abrazó.

No pude evitar reírme, quien diría que podía bailar así.

-No conocía esas facetas Bella- dijo Esme con una sonrisa.

-Ese vestido es perfecto Bella ni se nota tu embarazo por lo que estoy segura Edward no tiene ni idea que seas tu- dijo Rose.

-Viene la segunda parte del plan- les dije.

-¿Cuál segunda parte?-preguntó Alice.

-Llama al mesero Rose- le pedí.

Ella asintió y salio a buscarlo.

-Diga señorita-inquirió el mesero.

-Vaya a la mesa de los chicos y diríjase al de cabello cobrizo y dígale que lo esperan en un salón privado.

El mesero asintió y salió en busca de Edward.

-Estoy impresionada Bella-dijo Alice.

Sonreí.

Al llegar a la sala privada, ya Edward se encontraba sentado en el sillón. Prendí el estero que se encontraba allí y me deje llevar por el ritmo de la música.

Moví mis caderas al ritmo de la canción árabe, me acercaba y me alejaba.

Edward tenía sus ojos fijos en mí, lo cual me ponía más nerviosa. Mis pies se movían por instinto y al dar una vuelta sentí los fuertes brazos de Edward en mi cintura atrayéndome hacia él.

Edward POV.

Emmet había insistido en realizar una despedida de soltero y lo peor era que mi padre y Jasper lo apoyaban.

Y para acabar de rematar MI BELLA iría a una despida de soltera con tipos encuerados.

De tan sólo pensar en que ella estuviera en uno de esos lugares, hacia que mi sangre hirviera.

Cuando llegamos al lugar que el loco de Emmet había reservado, un mesero nos indico donde sentarnos.

El show inició con una chica que le bailo a Emmet y Jasper quienes estaban realmente emocionados, luego salieron dos chicas que se dirigieron a Emmet y mi padre.

Por último las luces se apagaron para volverse a encender y mostrar a la chica más hermosa que había visto.

Traía un diminuto traje blanco que casi no le cubría nada y un antifaz del mismo color que tapaba su fino rostro.

Bailaba de una forma demasiado sensual, ya que mi amigo al instante ya estaba duro. Tiro la silla donde había bailado, y eso sólo sirvió para excitarme más...

Bajo del escenario y me indico que me sentara en la silla que había empujado y así lo hice. Se sentó encima de mí y mordió mi oreja, lo que me hizo estremecer. Termino con su sensual baile y me tiro un beso y se adentro a lo que imagine eran los camerinos.

Mientras los chicos charlaban muy animados sobre cual de las chicas les había parecido la más atractiva, un mesero se acerco.

-Disculpe- dijo dirigiéndose a mí. Lo mire esperando a ver que decía.- La bailarina del traje blanco lo esta esperando en un privado- me aviso.

Asentí.

-Ya vuelvo- les dije a los chicos y camine hacia el privado.

El salón se encontraba vacío por lo que me senté en el sillón que allí se encontraba. Cuando apareció ella, todavía con el antifaz tapando su rostro.

Encendió el estero y sonó una música árabe, la cual bailo a la perfección. Bailo provocándome casi toda la canción.

Hubo un momento en que mi erección se hizo dolorosa, aproveche que se giro para remenear más sus caderas, y la tome de la cintura atrayéndola hacia mí.

Saltó de la impresión cuando la coloque sobre mí. Estaba seguro de como se sentía.

Mordí el lóbulo de su oreja y ella gimió.

-Quítate las braguitas-le ordene.

Ella me miró atónita, pero lo hizo.

-Siéntate sobre mí- le volví a ordenar, mientras me quitaba los pantalones.

Se sentó a horcada sobre mí, coloque la punta de mi erección en su entrada y ella bajo sin aviso.

-BELLA- grite lleno de placer cuando sus paredes envolvieron mi miembro.

-EDWARD-gritó ella.- ¿Cómo sabías que era yo?- me preguntó asombrada.

-Te Amo Bella- respondí.- Es imposible no reconocerte.

Sonrió estampando sus labios contra los míos.

-Pensé que te ibas a acostar con otra- me dijo riéndose.

-Jamás podría hacer algo así- murmuré mordiendo su clavícula.

Bella colocó sus manos en mi hombro y empezó a bajar y subir en movimientos circulares.

_! Carajo! está mujer me quería matar de tanto placer....._

Mordió mi hombro cuando empecé a lamer uno de sus pezones. Echo su cabeza hacia atrás para darme acceso a su cuello, el cual lo bese y mordí con convicción.

-Te amo- bajo-Edward Cullen- subió- Eres mi vida-bajo.

No aguante más la maldita tortura que me estaba haciendo pasar, me levante todavía dentro de ella y la acomode en el sillón. Mordí con fuerza sus grandes pechos, ya que se habían vuelto más grandes con el embarazo y empecé a embestirla con fuerza.

-Edward- gimió jalándome el cabello.

-Bella estás tan deliciosamente buena- le dije con voz ronca.

-Más rápido Edward- pidió y la complací.

Ocho embestidas más y alcanzamos el clímax...

La acomode en mi regazo aún sin salir de ella. Acaricie sus cabellos con adoración.

_! OH Dios mío como amo a está mujer! pensé._

_-_Te Amo Bella- susurre.

-Te amo Edward- susurró acariciando mi brazo.

-Sólo falta un día para que seas completamente mía- le dije con una sonrisa de tonto.

-Sólo un día- murmuro ella.

Chicas primero que todo quiero pedirles disculpas por no haber actualizado antes...Lo siento mucho de verdad.

Reviews POR FAVOR... ES LO ÚNICO QUE LES PIDO.

Pueden pasar por mi blog que prontito tendrá una nueva historia muy malévola: .com/

LAS QUIERO....DIOS LAS BENDIGA


	26. Escapadita

Escapadita

Los personajes pertenecen a S.M, la historia es de mi loquita cabecita.

-BELLA-gritó Alice molesta.

-¿Qué sucede Ali?-inquirí asustada por su gritó.

-Cuando pretendes probarle el traje a Nahuel- me dijo.

-Lo olvide- murmure apenada.

-Vamos- me jalo- No hay tiempo.

Nahuel jugaba en los brazos de Carlisle al entrar a la recámara, y cuando sus ojitos se posaron en mí empezó a agitar sus bracitos para que lo cargara.

-Maaamaaa-murmuro Nahuel.

-Hola bebé- le dije tomando en brazos.

-Te adora Bella- comentó Carlisle.

-Como yo a él- le asegure.

Luego de probarle más de dos veces el traje de gala a Nahuel, este se estreso tanto que le propino un manotazo a Alice a lo que todos rompimos en carcajadas, menos Alice quien estaba más que seria. Pasamos toda la tarde llamando para confirmar que todo estuviera listo para el gran día como canturreaba Alice.

Mientras leí la lista de invitados a los cuales solo conocía como a cincuenta de los trecientos de la lista, sentí unos fuertes brazos posarse en mi cintura.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó Edward mordiquiando mi cuello.

-Veo que no conozco ni a la mitad de los invitados-respondí con una sonrisa.

-Alice exagero con la lista-comento.

-Te oí Edward Cullen-gritó Alice.

-Moustrito Diabólico- murmuro Edward bajito.

-Amor-susurre- La mayoría de los invitados son mafiosos-inquirí restándole importancia.

-No todos-dijo pensativo-Te da miedo que se forme un enfrentamiento.

Se carcajeo.

-No- le dije.

-Hummm... quiero que duermas conmigo- dijo bajito.

-CLARO QUE NO-gritó Alice entrando a la sala.-Bella dormirá hoy conmigo, no debes tener ojeras mañana-sentenció.

Asentí.

-Estamos castigados Ed- dijo Jasper palmeando el hombro de Edward.

-! OH! No...-gritó Emmet trágicamente- Están a dieta chicos-profirió una sonora carcajada.

-Tú también Emmet- le gritó Rose.

-Bebé- se quejo Emmet.

-Nada o estarás a dieta por una semana- le dijo seria.

Emmet asintió haciendo un puchero muy divertido. No pude evitar reírme.

-No te rías de mi vaquita- me acuso.

-Ah no- lo rete- ¿Y por qué?-inquirí riendo más fuerte.

-Porque mañana el traje no te va a quedar por gorda- respondió carcajeándose.

Las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos sin permiso.

-EMMET-gritó Rose furiosa- No dormirás en mi cama por un mes.

-Bebé por favor...-le pidió Emmet arrodillándose-No molesto más a la vaquis.

-Cállate mejor- le dijo Rose seria.

-Sí bebé-dijo Emmet a punto de llorar.

Edward y Jasper no paraban de reír por la escena que estaba dando Emmet.

-Bien mucho chiste por hoy- dijo Alice- Hora de dormir, mañana nos espera un gran día.

Todos asentimos.

-Te voy a extrañar-susurró Edward dándome un casto beso.

-Yo también-susurré.

-Basta conejitos- dijo Alice separándome de Edward.

Subimos a la recámara y a penas pusimos la cabeza en la almohada nos quedamos dormidas.

Sentí una sacudida y poco a poco abrí los ojos.

-Bella despierta-susurraba una voz aterciopelada.

-Edward-susurre bajito-¿Cómo entraste?-inquirí recordando que Alice había cerrado la puerta con llave.

-Por la ventana-respondió con una sonrisa torcida.-Vamos antes que el duendecillo despierte-me apuro, ayudándome a pararme.

-Por donde saldremos- le dije.

-Aquí tengo las llaves- dijo.

-¿Entonces por qué no entraste por la puerta?-le pregunte.

-El duendecillo se podía despertar-respondió.

-OK-dije.

-Es una escapadita amor- dijo.

Me reí.

Y salimos con mucho cuidado del cuarto. Ya afuera Edward me atrajo hacia él y empezó a besar y morder mi cuello.

-¿A dónde vamos?-le pregunté.

-A mi recámara-respondió con una sonrisa torcida.

-Edward- susurre fingiendo estar cansada-En realidad tengo un poco de sueño- bostece para hacerlo más creíble.

-Bella- casi se arrodillo- El grandullón Ed o sea- se señalo a su ya gran despertado amiguito- Ya esta listo para ti- me sonroje al máximo- No me hagas esto- se arrodillo suplicándome.

Tuve que morder con fuerza mis labios para no reírme.

-! OH! Bella por favor...-suplicaba.

-Tengo sueño-dije conteniendo una carcajada.

-Por Favor- susurró mordiendo mis muslos.

-Tramposo-susurre y me tomo en brazos.

Me recostó con mucho cuidado en su cama. Siempre tratándome como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana que se puede romper. Lo amaba tanto...

Trazo una línea con la yema de sus dedos desde mi frente hasta mi ombligo haciéndome vibrar.

Quito mi pijama con cuidado dejándome desnuda ya que últimamente trataba de no usar nada apretado por los bebés.

-Eres hermosa...-susurró.

Lo atraje hacia mí para besarlo y el descendió hasta mis pechos besándolos con adoración. Trazando círculos húmedos con su lengua en mis sensibles pezones, jadeé enterrando mis dedos en su cabello, el placer que me proporcionaba era magnífico.

Cuando recupere el ritmo normal de los latidos de mi corazón, me senté a horcadas sobre él. Baje su pantalón de dormir de un sólo tirón y me di cuenta que no llevaba boxer y una sonrisa picara se pinto en mi rostro.

Gire mi cabeza y vi un envase de sirope de chocolate, y se me ocurrió una genial idea.

Empuje a Edward y me gire para quedar nuevamente encima de él.

-Cierra los ojos- le ordené.

Y lo hizo.

Tome el sirope y trace una línea con el por todo el pecho de mi Edward.

-¿Qué haces Bella?-inquirió riendo.

-Nada-respondí.

Esbozo una sonrisa.

-Abre los ojos- le dije cuando empecé a absorber el sirope.

-Bella-gimió.-Eso me encanta-gritó cuando le mordí su esculpido pecho.

-Te encanta...-le dije y volví a morder su pecho.

-Deja de jugar Bella- susurró cuando ya había terminado de lamer todo el sirope.

-Hummm...-murmure.

-Te lo advertí- dijo y me tomo en brazos para él quedar encima. Y entro en mí sin aviso. Haciendo que me retorciera de placer.

-EDWARD-gemí al sentirlo, no puedo describir con palabras lo llena que me sentía al tenerlo dentro era una sensación de otro planeta.

-Bella- gimió- Estás tan deliciosa-dijo mordiendo uno de mis pechos.

Y empezó a embestirme con fuerza, profundo, el sonido del choque nuestros cuerpos al encontrarse era como música para nuestros oídos. Luego a un ritmo más lento y a los pocos minutos más rápido. Definitivamente este hombre me quería matar de placer.

-Edward-gemí cuando sentí mis paredes contraerse alrededor de su potente virilidad. No pude soportar tanto placer y vole a la cima de la felicidad.

-BELLA...-embestida-Mi vida-alcanze oírlo gemir antes de llegar él también.

Permanecimos abrazados en silencio para relajar nuestras respiraciones.

-Edward-lo llame luego de unos minutos,mientras acariciaba su espalda y besaba su hombro.

-Dime-susurro

-Debo irme.

-Cierto-coincidió-El duende puede despertar y me matara si no estas allí- se levanto para ponerse el pantalón de dormir.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?-preguntó con una sonrisa engreída, cuando se percato de mi mirada.

-Eres un engreído-lo acuse y me reí-Pero lo admito me encanta lo que veo- respondí mordiéndome el labio.

-Bella...-susurró-Sabes como me pongo cuando te muerdes ese labio.

-Ah si-dije y me seguí mordiendo el labio.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo tenía sobre mi besándome. El beso empezó cariñoso y a medida que pasan los segundos se volvió ardiente.

Lo separe contra mi voluntad.

-El duende se puede despertar- le dije.

Y él asintió a regañadientes.

-!OH!...-oímos un gritó de la duende.

-Maldita sea- casi grite poniéndome la pijama- Alice se despertó.

-Vamos-dijo Edward nervioso.

Al duende todos le temíamos.

Caminamos apresurados hasta la habitación de Alice y al llegar a la puerta nos percatamos que los gritos de la duende no tenían que ver con nosotros.

-! SI! Jazz...así! OH! Mi caballero...-gritaba Alice.

Edward tenía los ojos como platos.

-Vamos peque TU ERES LA MEJOR-gritaba Jasper.

-SI...SI LA MEJOR-gritó Alice.

-Así que el duendecillo no nos deja dormir juntos en cambio ella si puede hacer cositas con Jasper-dijo Edward a punto de carcajearse.

Los gemidos de Alice y Jasper inundaban la casa.

Oímos unos pasos y nos volteamos para encontrarnos con la risa de Emmet y Rose, y más atrás la sonrisa pícara de Esme y la furia de Carlisle.

-Por piedad que se callen- dijo Carlisle.

-! OH! JASPER! UH! SÍ...-se escucho otro gran grito de la duende.

No lo soportamos más y rompimos en carcajadas incluido Carlisle.

Esperamos unos minutos más y la puerta de la recamara se abrió mostrando a un muy despeinado Jasper. Al vernos se ruborizo y sus ojos parecían que se le iban a salir de las órbitas.

-Tu eres la mejor-cantó Emmet imitando a Jasper con un baile muy divertido.-SI...SI la mejor...

Los demás reímos.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Alice a quien por primera vez la vi despeinada.

-! Santo Cielo!-exclamó al vernos a todos fuera de la recamara.

-Alice-dijo Carlisle-Te agradeceríamos que no hicieras tanto alboroto cuando tienes sexo con Jasper, pues los demás si necesitamos dormir-dicho esto se retiro.

-Vamos a dormir Bella-dijo visiblemente avergonzada.

-Ni loca duermo en esa cama- dije tratando de esconder una sonrisa.

-Tranquila Bella-me dijo Esme- Puedes dormir conmigo. Carlisle dormirá con Edward.

-OK-dije y la seguí hasta su recamara.

Carlisle nos deseo buenas noches tomo su almohada y se fue a dormir con su hijo.

-Hasta mañana Bella- me dijo Esme con una sonrisa.

-Hasta mañana Esme- dije y me dormí.

Chicas un nuevo capítulo...

SE LES QUIERE DE GRATIS...


	27. El Gran Día

Dice un escritor famoso que; "Quien ama vence al mundo, no tiene miedo de perder nada. El verdadero amor es un acto de entrega total."...

Y aquí me encontraba yo. Isabella Swan con un lindo vestido blanco straple que se acentuaba a mi cintura y resaltaba mis pechos, bordado de lindos detalles que brillaban a la luz del sol proveniente de la ventana, y con una linda rosa azul marino a un costado de mi cadera...y una envoltura de una tela transparente de un encaje que lo hacia verse más grande. Vestida como una princesa para por fin poder sellar mi cuento de hadas, y ser oficialmente ante todos de él.

No llevaba velo por razones obvias, ya iba a recibir la mayor bendición de la vida. _Un hijo... _Y está vez por partida doble.

Tenía tantas y tantas cosas que agradecerle a la vida; primero por haber encontrado a un ser tan maravilloso como Edward y una familia tan unida como la de él, la cual compartió conmigo. También tenia que agradecerle por Nahuel a quien confío especialmente a mí, no sé con que cometido, pero el tiempo me lo descifrará. Agradecerle por bendecirme con los dos pequeños que llevaba en mi vientre y que llegarían en unos meses a alumbrar más nuestras vidas. Agradecerle por permitirme amar y que me amaran...Por darme la capacidad de soñar y realizar mis sueños...

Sé que sonará egoísta de mi parte, pero no me sentía del todo completa. Necesitaba tanto la sonrisa de mi madre, diciéndome que todo estaría bien y que era la novia más linda del universo, pero sabía más que nadie que eso era imposible ya que no podemos revivir a los muertos. Pero en el fondo de mi corazón se que donde quiera que este, está que no puede con la alegría de al fin verme cumplir mi sueño:

_Casarme... Entregarme a alguien y compartir mi vida con él._

-Ya es hora Bella- susurró Alice, quien vestía un traje azul oscuro que era el color oficial de la boda y de las damas.

Asentí y baje las escaleras con mucho cuidado.

El jardín estaba decorado de detalles blancos con azul marino y los invitados ya se encontraban sentados bajo la carpa, donde de encontraba el sacerdote y él esperándome para unir nuestros corazones ante Dios.

El sonido de el piano inundo el lugar; Alice, Rose y Nahuel quien llevaba los anillos andaron casi en coreografía hasta el pequeño altar que habíamos creado con la ayuda del padre.

Carlisle me ofreció su brazo y la tome con una sonrisa. Sí él sería quien me entregaría a su hijo, extraño si... lo sé, pero no tuve la valentía ni la nobleza suficiente para llamar a Charlie y decirle que deseaba que él me entregue y que ya nada importaba, y que lo perdonaba.

Caminamos a paso lento dejándonos llevar por la música. Y lo vi a él... Al hombre de mi vida y quien se había convertido en la razón de mi existencia. Mi príncipe azul...

Quién me había tomado aquella tarde en el supermercado sin permiso...

Edward Cullen quien me había _Asaltado el corazón..., robándoselo para cuidarlo y amarlo siempre._

Me sonrió, aquella sonrisa torcida que amaba tanto y que hacia mis días alegres, le devolví la sonrisa mostrándole con ella lo feliz que me sentía.

Dimos dos pasos más y quede frente a él. Ya las miradas de los invitados no me importaban, ahora sólo éramos Bella y Edward en nuestro pequeño pero grandioso mundo.

-Cuídala con tu vida- le dijo Carlisle. Y él asintió esbozando una sonrisa a su padre, este le palmeo el hombro y le entrego mi mano.

Nos miramos unos segundos y sonreímos como unos tontos, por fin todo iba ser más real y que mejor testigo que Dios, los dos nos arrodillamos frente al sacerdote observando la imagen de Jesús crucificado quien nos amo tanto que dio la vida por nosotros... Y aquí estábamos nosotros agradeciéndole un poco de todo el amor que entrego haciendo nuestro amor más fuerte a través de él.

El sacerdote dio inició a la ceremonia y nos explico a todos lo que es capaz de hacer el amor quien no tiene límites.

Edward me miro con adoración esbozando una sonrisa y yo apreté su mano.

-Edward Anthony Cullen. Aceptas por esposa a Isabella Swan para amarla respetarla y adorarla en la salud y en la enfermedad en las alegrías y en las tristezas para el resto de tu existencia-inquirió el sacerdote.

-Acepto-pronunció Edward con una sonrisa.

-Isabella Swan. Aceptas por esposo a Edward Anthony Cullen para amarlo, respetarlo y adorarlo. En la salud y en la enfermedad, en las alegrías y en las tristezas para el resto de tu existencia.-inquirió nuevamente el sacerdote.

-Acepto- respondí con lágrimas de felicidad.

-Si hay alguien en este lugar que tenga motivos para impedir este enlace que hable ahora o callé para siempre-pronunció el sacerdote.

-YO-gritaron y todos volteamos para ver de quien era la voz

Permanecí helada al verlo, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas que se desbordaban por sus rosadas mejillas.

Ni siquiera lo pensé y corrí hacia él, al llegar lo abrase con fuerza no quería que se fuera necesitaba que estuviera acompañándome en un día tan importante en mi vida.

-Bella-susurró con voz quebrada-Perdóname-pidió.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte- susurre y bese su mejilla-Te quiero papá-le dije con una sonrisa.

-Yo también te amo hija- dijo y me abrazo.

Los invitados aplaudieron y no pude más que sonreír. No sabía quien le había avisado a Charlie de mi boda, pero estaría eternamente agradecida con esa persona. Pues me hizo ver todo el amor que le tengo a mi padre y también que todos cometemos errores y merecemos una segunda oportunidad.

-Padre. ¿Puedo llevar a mi hija al altar?-inquirió Charlie.

El sacerdote asintió sonriendo.

Mi papá me tomo de la mano y me llevo hasta Edward.

-Sino cuidas a mi bebé yo mismo te delatare y te haré puré- lo amenazo Charlie.

-No se preocupe Jefe Swan la adorare el resto de mis días- le dijo Edward.

Charlie asintió y se dirigió a sentarse con Esme y Carlisle.

-Ahora si- dijo el sacerdote- Los declaro marido y mujer- nos bendijo- Puede besar a la novia- le dijo a Edward.

Edward tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso con tanto amor y ternura que casi lloro, tuvimos que dejar de besarnos porque una personita le jalaba el saco a Edward.

-Mi amor- le dije y lo tome en brazos.

Los presentes estallaron en aplausos.

-Les presento a Edward e Isabella Cullen-dijo el padre.

Saludamos a nuestra familia y a los invitados. Debo admitir que los mafiosos presentes eran personas muy educadas.

-Bueno su atención por favor-pidió Alice- Es la hora del primer baile de los novios.

-Vamos-me dijo Edward y nos colocamos en el centro de la pista de baile creada por la fantástica Alice.

-Es un resumen de lo que tu significas para mí- me susurro Edward al oído- No es nada para todo lo que siento por ti Bella, pero al menos me gusta y quiero dedicártela. Te amo...

Una traicionera lágrima rodó por mi mejilla.

Me apretó más a él y comenzó a cantar la canción:

_Nada se compara a ti desde que te conocí _

_Te quiero a morir no hay excusas para mí yo ya no puedo mentir todo me gusto de ti _

_Por tu risa y tu belleza siento una adicción_

_Tu mirada sin clemencia me traspasa me atraviesa y desordena mi cabeza._

_Nada se compara a ti desde el día que te vi _

_No hay segundos en los que no piense en ti _

_Desde que te conocí no puedo vivir sin ti _

_En el mundo nada se compara a ti. _

_-_Te amo Edward- le dije.

_Nada se compara a ti desde el día que te vi _

_No hay segundos en los que no piense en ti _

_Desde que te conocí no puedo vivir sin ti _

_En el mundo nada se compara a ti. _

_Estas hecha para mí como te puedo decir te deseo a morir_

_Eres todo y mucho mas de lo que siempre soñé perfecta para mí. _

_Por tu boca por tus besos siento una adicción_

_Tu mirada sin clemencia me traspasa me atraviesa y desordena mi cabeza._

_Nada se compara a ti desde el día en que te vi _

_No hay segundos en los que piense en ti _

_Desde que te conocí no puedo vivir sin ti_

_En el mundo nada se compara a ti. _

-Como yo a ti-susurró- Soy el hombre más feliz del universo- dijo riendo.

_Ni el más dulce de los besos _

_Ni el sin fin del universo _

_Nada se compara a ti, _

_Nada se compara a ti _

_Ni el más largo de los ríos _

_Ni el más bello paraíso_

_No se comparan contigo._

_Nada se compara a ti_

_Desde el día que te vi _

_No haya segundo en los que no piense en ti _

_Desde que te conocí _

_No puedo vivir sin ti _

_En el mundo nada se compara a ti._

_Nada se compara a ti desde el día que te vi_

_No haya segundo en los que no piense en ti _

_Desde que te conocí no puedo vivir sin ti _

_En el mundo nada se compara a ti._

La canción termino y Charlie me tomo en sus brazos para bailar. Era cómico ver a mi padre bailando, pues un pie le pedía permiso al otro para dar un movimiento.

-Eres la novia más hermosa del universo entero- dijo Charlie.

-Gracias papá- le dije- Te amo.

-Yo también Bells- me dijo.

-Déjame bailar con mi nuera-pidió Carlisle.

Mi padre asintió avergonzado, imagine que era por lo que había causado.

-Estoy tan feliz por ustedes-dijo Carlisle sonriendo.

-Gracias-le dije.

-No hija, gracias a ti por aparecer en nuestras vidas-dijo.

Dimos unas vueltas más hasta que sentí que alguien me cargaba como un costal de papas.

-Eres la NOVIA VAQUITA MÁS HERMOSA-gritó el osito haciéndome girar.

-BAJALA YA EMMET-le gritó Alice.

-OK. Duende- le dijo Emmet.

Y empezamos a girar por la pista al ritmo de una salsa.

Bailarlo de Tito El Bambino inundo el lugar y los presentes empezaron a menear las caderas. Edward se acerco a mí con sexys movimientos y prácticamente me arrebato de los brazos de Emmet quien corrió en busca de Rose que bailaba con un chico pelinegro.

-Hoy es uno de los días más felices de mi vida- comento.

-¿Uno?-inquirí.

-Otro es el día que te conocí en el supermercado- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Me raptaste-lo acuse.

Asintió riendo.

-Pero te amo por eso- le dije.

-Y yo a ti mi vida- me dijo besándome con pasión.

-! HEY! Conejos-gritó Jasper- Hagamos un tren para bailar.

Bailamos en un trencito riéndonos de los alocados pasos de Emmet, Alice, Edward y hasta Carlisle.

Baile con muchos invitados que ni conocía. Edward me presento a muchos miembros de la organización, quienes sabían de mis hazañas en el arte de disparar, y me pidieron que los ayudara si se presentaba algún enfrentamiento.

Cortamos el pastel de cinco exagerados pisos y Edward me quito la liga y por casi lo hacemos delante de todos gracias a mis locas hormonas. Los presentes no paraban de reír por el espectáculo.

Tire el ramo y cayo en las manos de Jane quien estaba más que feliz.

Estaba bailando con mi esposo, cuando Alice llego dando brinquitos.

-Ya es hora de irse-canturreo.

-Un poco más Alice-pidió Edward.

-No. Llegaran tarde- dijo.

Edward asintió a regañadientes. Y me fui con Alice a cambiarme.

Me ayudo a quitarme el lindo vestido y me metió en un minivestido ya que cubría lo necesario color azul marino, hermoso por cierto.

-Gracias Alice- le dije dándole un abrazo.

-No hay de que Bella- me dio un beso en la mejilla y acaricio mi vientre- Ya eres oficialmente mi hermana.

-Sí-coincidí.

-Bella-gritó Rose y me abrazo.-Te voy a extrañar.

-Yo también- les dije ya que Esme también se había unido al abrazo.

-Fue la mejor boda del mundo. Gracias- les dije.

Sonrieron.

-¿Puedo?-inquirió mi padre en el marco de la puerta.

Asentí.

-Nos vemos abajo- dijo Esme y salieron dejándome sola con Charlie.

Charlie avanzo hacia mí y me abrazo.

-Gracias por perdonarme- me dijo.

-Olvidémoslo- le dije y lo bese- Te amo y eres el mejor papá del mundo.

-Espero que la pases genial en tu luna de miel- dijo riendo.

-Papá- lo señale-¿Quién te dijo lo de la boda?-inquirí.

-Tu marido Bella-respondió.

Así que había sido Edward...

-OK- le dije y volví a abrazarlo.

-Vamos que ya te están esperando- dijo jalándome.

Asentí y bajamos.

Me despedí de los invitados y de mi pequeño Nahuel al igual que de toda mi familia. Al llegar al auto decorado con un lindo listón azul, comenzó la lluvia de arroz.

-Te amo Bella-gritó Edward mientras conducía al aeropuerto.

-Te amo mi vida- le dije. Y él sonrió.- ¿A donde vamos?-le pregunte ya que no tenía idea del destino de la luna de miel.

-Es una sorpresa- respondió.

-Edward...-me queje haciendo un puchero.

-Te ves muy linda así, pero no te diré-dijo riendo.-Sólo sé que te va a encantar.

Asentí no quise seguir insistiendo.

Estaba en mi lugar feliz con el hombre de mis sueños.

Chicas aquí un nuevo capítulo

SE LES QUIERE DE GRATIS...

BESOS Y ABRAZOS ...

LU393...Luissy...=))


	28. Isla Cullen

Isla Cullen

Los personajes pertencen a S.M., la historia es de mi loquita cabecita.

Al llegar al aeropuerto nos esperaba el piloto oficial de la familia Cullen.

-Ben te presento a mi esposa- le dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto Señora- dijo Ben besando mi mano.

-Un placer Ben- le dije- Y llámame Bella por favor- le pedí.

-Claro Bella-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Todo listo Ben-dijo Edward.

-Todo listo-dijo Ben y nos invito a pasar.

Subimos al avión y en menos de veinte minutos ya habíamos despegado.

Me sentía un poco cansada y los pies los tenía completamente hinchados.

-Mira mis pies- le dije a Edward. Los miro y se rió.

-¿Qué tienen?-preguntó.

-Están gigantes-respondí- Imagínate cuando tenga más meses.- le dije acariciando mi vientre.

-Estoy ansioso por conocer a nuestros hijos- dijo sonriendo.

-Yo también- le dije.

-¿Estás cansada?-preguntó.

-Algo-respondí.

-Duerme amor- me dijo y recosté mi cabeza en su pecho.

Aspire su aroma y cerré los ojos, y decidí dormir un poco.

-Bella durmiente... Despierta- susurro Edward.

Abrí los ojos de golpe.

-¿Ya llegamos?-inquirí.

-Sí amor-respondió dándome un tierno beso.-Dormiste muchas horas.

-Vamos- le dije animada por conocer el lugar.

Cuando bajamos del avión quede asombrada, ya que nos encontrábamos en una hermosa isla.

-Bienvenida a Las Isla Cullen-dijo mi esposo con una sonrisa. Mi esposo... que bien se oía.

-Es divina-comente.

-No más que tú- me dijo.

-¿Es de tus padres?-inquirí.

-Era- dijo y frunci el ceño- Ahora será de nuestros hijos. Papá dijo que a su primer nieto se la regalaría.

-!ah!- dije sorprendida.-Es un lugar turístico.-comenté.

-Sí- dijo con una sonrisa- Tenemos varias distracciones.

Sonreí. Mis bebés no habían nacido y ya tenían una isla.

-Ven-tomo mi mano- Iremos a nuestra casa-dijo.

-¿Nuestra casa?-inquirí frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí mande a construir una casa para vacacionar con nuestros hijos-respondió tocando mi vientre.

Sonreí. Edward era más que perfecto.

La casa era realmente hermosa tenia una gran terraza con vista al mar. Tenía cuatro grandes habitaciones, su sala era enorme y la cocina perfecta.

-Gracias amor- le dije abrazándolo.

-No Bella, gracias a ti por amarme así- susurro besando mi cuello.

-Hummm...-murmure-¿Quieres jugar?-le pregunté.

-Si usted me lo permite Señora Cullen-respondió mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-Siempre-le dije.

Me tomo en brazos a estilo novia y me llevo a nuestra habitación.

Ya en la cama beso mis pechos por encima del vestido y empezó a quitármelo lentamente, me estaba torturando..., ya lo necesitaba dentro de mí. Las hormonas estaban haciendo de las suyas.

Subió y beso el hueco entre mis pechos y arquee la espalda por la sensación y él aprovecho para desabrochar mi sostén, el cual quito y no se en que parte de la habitación quedo.

Lamió mis pezones erectos y mordisqueo uno mientras que al otro lo masajeaba, yo no hacía nada mas que estremecerme, este hombre era el mejor. Me frote con él y propinamos un grito al sentir el roce de nuestros sexos.

Beso mi vientre y mi sexo por encima de las braguitas.

-¿Puedo?-pregunto tomando los extremos de mis braguitas para romperlas.

Asentí. Y las rompió.

Abrí mis piernas y el coloco sus manos a cada lado de mis caderas y introducío su lengua moviéndola fuera y dentro, cada vez más rápido y profundo.

Esto era el mismísimo paraíso.

-EDWARD-gemí estremeciéndome de placer, estaba muy cerca. Como si pudiera leer mi mente fue más adentro con su lengua.

Por todos los cielos. Este hombre quería matarme, era realmente maravilloso.

Acaricie su cabello y él trazo un círculo con su lengua en mi labio inferior o superior ¿?... creo que fue en el inferior, la verdad es que no lo sé, estaba tan metida en mi paraíso que no se a cual fue, pero eso sólo hizo que me viniera en su boca.

Él limpio todos mis jugos y luego me sonrío.

-Sabes delicioso- dijo y me ruborice.

Lo empuje y quede sobre él. Empecé dándole besos mojados por todo su glorioso pecho hasta llegar a sus boxer, los cuales quite con mis dientes.

Tome su miembro en mis manos y lo masaje. Edward no así más que gemir y gritar mi nombre, lo metí en mi boca y empecé a lamerlo como si fuera un rico caramelo y es que Edward tenía un sabor tan embriagador que me volvía loca.

Lo lamí cada vez más rápido, ya que Edward masajeaba mi cabello y gritaba de placer, sabia que estaba muy cerca.

Yo era una inexperta en esto todavía así que hice algo que no sabia si le gustaría, pero me atreví; le mordí la punta y eso fue suficiente para que él gritara como un animal y se viniera en mi boca. Lo trague todo era un sabor entre dulce y salado pero sabia bien. Limpie los restos que quedaron en su miembro. Me lamí los labios y él me jalo para besarme.

El beso fue demasiado erótico, el sabor de cada uno mezclado era fascinante.

No sé en que momento quede abajo de él, pero apreté mis piernas en su cintura. Él empezó a besar y morder mi cuello y yo me moví para encontrarme con su erección.

-! BELLA!-exclamó excitado cuando lo hice.

Sonreí, me fascinaba saber que le producía tanto placer.

Entro en mí con mucho cuidado besando y mordisqueando mis pezones, mientras yo acariciaba su espalda y su hermoso cabello.

Lo necesitaba más adentro así que apreté con fuerza mis piernas en su cintura y gritamos de placer.

Empezó a moverse fuerte dentro de mí. Sus embestidas se hacían más fuertes cada segundo que transcurría y el choque de nuestros sexos, era tan excitante. No dejábamos de gemir y gritar nuestros nombres.

Hacer el amor con Edward, era tan maravilloso... La mejor experiencia de mi vida.

-! OH! Edward...Dios-grite llena de placer.

-Eres mía Bella-gritó él.

Y me embistió con fuerza, mordió mi hombro y yo el suyo. Y nos liberamos llegando a un maravilloso orgasmo. Edward se desplomo encima de mí y yo acaricie su cabello cobrizo tratando de volver a recuperar la respiración.

-Te Amo Señora Cullen- susurró acomodándome en su pecho.

-Te amo Señor Cullen-susurre besando su pecho.

Y con eso nos quedamos dormidos.

Me desperté muy temprano, y observe a Edward dormir. Se veía tan maravilloso parecía un ángel. Bese su pecho y lo sentí moverse.

-Buenos días amor- susurró.

-Buenos días mi vida- susurre besando su pecho.

-Golosa- me dijo juguetonamente.

Me reí.

-Vamos a desayunar- le dije parándome de la cama.

-Bella...-siseó- Sabes los que le provocas al gran Ed-dijo.

-No lo sé- dije inocentemente viendo su gran erección. Era tan grande no tenía idea como cabía dentro de mí.

Lo vi levantarse y corrí hacia la cocina, ya allí me acorralo entre sus brazos.

-Gracias al cielo no hay vecinos- dije riendo.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó levantando una ceja.

-Que pensarían al vernos desnudos corriendo por la casa- dije.

-Nada- dijo besando mi hombro.- Estoy seguro que envidiarían el amor que nos tenemos.

-Estás loco- le dije.

-Por ti- dijo con una sonrisa- Tomemos una ducha, luego desayunamos e iremos a la playa. ¿Te parece?-inquirió.

-Sí me parece- le respondí besando su desnudo pecho.

Nos duchamos y desayunamos entre risas, recordando lo maravillosa que había sido nuestra boda.

Todavía no podía creer que era Isabella Cullen, me parecía un hermoso sueño.

Estaba tan agradecida con la vida, casi la mayoría de mis sueños se habían cumplido, ahora sólo faltaba esperar a que nacieran mis pequeños y mi familia estaría completa.

-¿Qué piensas amor?-me preguntó Edward mientras acomodaba nuestras toallas sobre la arena.

-En que te amo- le respondí con el corazón en la mano.

-Te Amo Bella- susurró besando mi mano.

Sonreí como tonta.

-¿Vamos al agua?-inquirió jalando mi mano.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Vamos amor- dijo e hizo un lindo puchero.

Rayos. Él siempre ganaba, no podía resistirme si hacia eso.

-OK-dije y caminamos hacia el agua.

Ya dentro de la playa, jugamos a guerra de agua, lamentablemente perdí. Pero es que los fuertes brazos de Edward me lanzaban tanta cantidad que no podía hacer nada con mis pequeños bracitos.

-Tú ganas- grité derrotada.

Se carcajeo.

-No te rías de mí- lo amenace irritada. Malditas hormonas.

-Tranquila pequeña- me dijo acariciando mi nariz.- Vayamos a comer algo. ¿Si?-sonrió.

Asentí. Y me trepe en su espalda para salir del agua.

Me acomodo en la toalla y se dispuso a sacar algunos alimentos de una canasta.

-¿Quieres un emparedado de atún?-inquirió.

-Claro- respondí.

Me entrego el emparedado y lo devore en menos de cinco minutos. Estaba realmente hambrienta.

-Mis hijos están hambrientos- comentó Edward con una sonrisa.

-Sí- le dije quitándole la manzana que se iba a morder.

-!Hey!-gritó cuando le di un mordisco a la manzana.

Le saque mi lengua como una niña pequeña.

-Pareces una niña- me dijo riendo.

Volví a sacarle la lengua.

-Te voy a morder esa lengua si sigues- me dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

No pude evitar reír.

Terminamos de almorzar y tome un poco de sol, mientras Edward nadaba. Vi como una chica lo miraba casi babeando cuando salía del agua. La sangre empezó a hervirme y quise agarrarle su cabello de trapeador y arrastrarla por toda la arena de la playa.

-Amor...-le grité a Edward.

La chica volteó a verme con los ojos como platos. Le sonreí con superioridad dejándole claro de quien era ese hombre.

Edward corrió hacia mí con una sonrisa radiante en su perfecto rostro, le sonreí de vuelta y me arroje a sus brazos cuando llego a mi lado.

-Sucede algo pequeña-inquirió curioso observando como le enviaba miradas envenenadas a la chica.

-Nada amor- le dije besando su cuello y mordiéndolo levemente. Él emitió un gemido audible y la chica se alejo.

Reí como loca por varios minutos, disfrutando la cara de la chica parecía decepcionada. Edward me miraba con un signo de interrogación en su frente.

-Te ves tan sexy con ese traje- me dijo mirando el trajecito que no recordaba haberlo comprado, pero me imagine que al igual que toda la nueva lencería en mi maleta, el duendecillo diabólico lo había comprado.

-¿Quieres quitarme?-le pregunte mordiéndome el labio inferior y ruborizándome.

-Claro que sí-respondió eufórico con su sonrisa torcida.-Vayamos a la casa-dijo tomando mi mano.

-No- le dije sacudiendo la cabeza negativamente.-Quítamelo aquí- le ordene.

-Alguien nos puede ver-dijo nervioso.

-No me importa- le dije.

-! OH! por Dios- dijo.

-Recuéstate en la toalla- le pedí y él lo hizo.

Mordí mi labio inferior y eso pareció excitarlo porque gimió. Me fascinaba ver lo que provocaba en mi marido. Lentamente me coloque a horcadas sobre él y mordí su cuello.

Lamí todo su pecho hasta llegar a su ombligo y morderlo, él gimió bajito. Coloque mis manos sobre sus hombros y estimule mi pelvis frotándome con él.

-!AH!...BELLA-gritó un excitado Edward.

-Edward- gemí.

Me senté en su pecho y él me quito mi vestido dejando mis pechos expuestos. Se sorprendió al verme así, y comenzó a acariciarlos.

Mientras el acariciaba mis pechos, le baje su traje de baño dejándolo completamente desnudo. Pude observar su gigante erección, me incline y él mordió uno de mis pezones haciéndome arquear la espalda, lo deje jugar con ellos un rato. Los lamía y mordisqueaba y creaba círculos con su lengua, haciéndome gemir y gritar su nombre.

Estaba tan entretenido que tome su miembro en mis manos y entre el él, haciendo que gritáramos alto.

-BELLA...-gimió embistiéndome lentamente.

-! OH! Edward- gemí moviéndome arriba y abajo, tratando de torturarlo.

-Eres la mejor- me dijo peñiscando mis pezones.

-Te Amo- bajo-Edward-subo- Con-bajo en círculo-Toda-subo-Mi alma-bajo en círculo.

-Me estás torturando-dijo retorciéndose de placer.

Sujeto mis caderas con fuerza y empezó a embestirme, no deje de gritar su nombre, era adicta a Edward Cullen.

-!Urg!...Bella...-decía Edward entre embestida.

-Te Amo-susurre besando tiernamente sus labios.

Se sentó de golpe y lo abraze fuerte mis paredes no dejaban de contraerse alrededor de su miembro, estaba muy cerca. Seis embestidas más y explote sentí como dentro de mi toda caía en pedacitos, a los segundos Edward se desplomo encima de mí besando el hueco de mi cuello.

-Acabamos de tener sexo sobre la arena de una playa que es concurrida- me dijo al oído haciéndome estremecer.

Asentí sonriendo.

-Es usted muy traviesa Señora Cullen-dijo juguetonamente besando mi nariz.

El resto de la increíble luna de miel en las mañanas nos la pasábamos nadando y comprando obsequios en las tiendas para nuestra familia. Por la tardes yo no hacia más que tragar y ver películas. Y en las encantadoras noches hacíamos el amor, tocandonos el alma.

Pasamos un mes en la isla. Nuestra isla, la verdad que me faltaba mucho por descubrir acerca de la organización, porque eso de tener islas en varios lugares del mundo, era demasiado ostentoso. Sólo imaginarme el número de billetes que le costaba me estremecía.

Mi vientre cada vez se abultaba más. Edward no dejo de acariciarlo durante todo el viaje de regreso a casa.

Ya en nuestra casa, subimos a nuestra habitación y nos dormimos exhaustos por el largo viaje.

Sentí una caricia en mi espalda y abrí los ojos para encontrarme con el hombre más maravilloso de la tierra.

-Hola- le dije aclarando mi garganta.

-Hola pequeña-dijo besando mi nariz mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con el más suave de los roces. Cerré los ojos por la sensación.

_**Como amo a este hombre...pensé.**_

Edward se recostó en la cabecera de la cama, colocándome en su regazo. Acariciaba mi vientre, trazando círculos.

-Hola bebés- le hablo a mi vientre-¿Cómo amanecieron hoy?-preguntó.

Sentí unas pataditas. Y Edward tenía una sonrisa brillante en su rostro.

-Bella.-susurró emocionado- Me escucharon.

Asentí sonriendo.

-Sin son niñas como las llamaremos- dijo pensativo.

No había pensado en los nombres y no sabíamos los sexos, pues no quería hacerme un ultrasonido. Me negaba rotundamente a saber el sexo de mis bebés.

-Si son niñas yo escojo los nombres- le avise.

-Si son niños los escojo yo- dijo con una sonrisa.

Pose mi mano sobre la suya y él las apretó.

-Sólo faltan cuatros meses-susurró con una voz cargada de emociones.

-Sabes que Te Amo- le dije.

Él rió.

-Lo sé- dijo besando mis cabellos.

-Creído- le dije en broma.

-Eres mía Isabella Cullen- susurró.

E hicimos el amor

Hola chicas aquí les dejo otro capítulo.

Gracias por sus reviews espero responderlos pronto.

Sólo faltan dos capítulos...:'(

El primer capítulo de la secuela está en mi blog http:/ lucecita393 .blogspot. com

Besos y Abrazos.

SE LES QUIERE DE GRATIS

Lu393


	29. Epílogo

Los personajes pertenecen a S.M, la historia es de mi absoluta autoría.

Epílogo:

Nuevas Vidas….

Edward me miro atónito y los ejecutivos permanecieron en un total silencio.

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESPERAS?-le grite.

Corrió a mi lado y me llevo al pie de las escaleras.

-Espera un momento amor- me dijo y corrió hacia nuestra habitación.

Bajo con las bolsas y las cosas de los bebés.

-Vamos Bella tranquila- me dijo tomando mi mano y conduciéndome hasta el auto. Guardo las cosas en el maletero y entro encendiéndole rápido y manejo como un loco.

-QUIERES QUE NOS MATEMOS- le grite.-AHHHHHHH...-me queje por una nueva contracción.

-Tenemos que llegar pronto- dijo mirándome.

-MIRA LA MALDITA CARRETERA CULLEN- le grite.

-Pequeña-susurro- Estoy siendo cuidadoso- volvió a mirarme.

-QUIERES QUE NOS MATEMOS- grite tan fuerte que Edward miro al frente todo el resto del camino.

-Respira hondo amor, trata de tranquilizarte- me pidió tratando de no mirarme.

Como si fuera tan fácil, pensé. Al fin conocería a mis bebés, estaba más que feliz, pero el dolor de las contracciones era insoportable.

Trate de respirar como me lo pidió Edward y para mi sorpresa surgió efecto, me tranquilice un poco y las contracciones se me hacían más llevaderas.

Llegamos en cinco minutos al hospital. Un tiempo record para ser exactos.

Aparcamos en el área de urgencias y una enfermera llego con una silla de ruedas. Edward estaba tan nervioso que le tiro todas las bolsas a la enfermera y agarro la silla de ruedas como si estuviera participando en una carrera.

Al llegar al ascensor que estaba totalmente repleto, mi marido se exalto tanto que saco a todos de allí por sus gritos y una rabia que se sentía en el ambiente.

-! AH...! Dios- grite por una muy fuerte contracción. Mucho peor que las anteriores.

-Ya hemos llegado- exclamo Edward.

Me llevaron a una sala y me hicieron acostarme en una camilla y extender los pies. Fue demasiado embarazoso cuando Edward metió la mano en mi sexo para saber cuantos centímetros tenía. Les dio indicaciones a las enfermeras y estas salieron en un parpadeo.

-Te crees el dueño del hospital- bromeé, mientras lo veía colocarse unos guantes y se vestía como todo un doctor. Se veía muy sexy.

-Lo soy- dijo restándole importancia.-Sólo faltan unos minutos para que mis hijos lleguen al mundo- susurró con voz tierna- Te amo...

-Yo también te amo corazón- le dije.

-Todo saldrá bien- prometió.

-¡OH DIOS!-grite cuando no pude soportar la contracción.

-Respira amor.

-Pequeña- susurro Esme entrando en la habitación.

-Esme gracias por estar aquí- agradecí de corazón, ya que ella si entendería mi dolor, no como Edward que sólo sabía decir; respira. Parecía un loro.

-No tienes que agradecer nada, tú eres mi hija Bella- susurro.

-¿Quién está con Nahuel?-inquirí preocupada. Esperaba que mi pequeñito se encontrara bien, ya iba a tener con quien jugar.

-Alice, no te preocupes- respondió.- Gracias por estar en nuestras vidas Bella. Las lágrimas se desbordaron de mis ojos.

Lágrimas de felicidad por haber encontrado al amor de mi vida, un bebé precioso, una familia con quien poder compartir felicidad y tristeza y sobre todo feliz porque me habían concedido la dicha de llevar el milagro de la vida en mi vientre, y está vez por partida doble.

Ser madre es lo que siempre había soñado desde pequeña, formar una familia, era extraño ir al colegio y oír a mis compañeras hablando sobre las carreras que estudiarían y lo mucho que soñaban con triunfar, yo en cambio siempre soñé con encontrar al hombre de mi vida y poder llenar mi casa de hijos, para poder así estar llena de amor.

Hoy en día lo tenía, y estaba tan agradecida con Dios y con la vida, que no había palabras suficientes para poder expresar toda mi dicha.

-¡OH!...Dios- susurre posando una mano en mi vientre, respire hondo.

-Respira amor- susurro Edward tranquilamente.

-¿QUÉ RESPIRE?-explote- CUANDO TENGA A MIS BEBÉS ENTRE MIS BRAZOS Y ME RECUPERE TE LOS CORTARE Y LOS TIRARE EN LA PLAYA- le grite furiosa.

Edward se puso pálido y se alejo de mí. Mire a la puerta de la habitación y todos me miraban atónitos.

-Maldito Cullen por tu culpa tengo estos dolores, pero cuando me recupere si no te los corto y los hecho a los leones.- tome un poco de aire- Estarás a dieta por dos años- lo amenace.

-Pobre Eddie- murmuro Jasper riéndose a lo que los demás lo acompañaron.

-Vaquita cálmate- me pidió Emmet tratando de contenerse una carcajada.

-QUÉ ME CALME... NO LO HARE SI TU SINTIERAS ESTE DOLOR. CUÍDATE EDWARD QUE LOS TRITURARE Y SE LOS HECHARE A LOS TIBURONES.

-No creo que les guste-murmuro Alice con una risita.

-Yo creo que les fascinara como a mí- susurre con una risita picara.

-Entonces no debes quitárselos Bella- rió Carlisle y los demás rieron.

-Lo pensare- cerré los ojos.-NO PUEDO MÁS- grite con todas mis fuerzas.

Edward apretó un botón y apareció todo un equipo médico, me trasladaron al quirófano. Mi familia se quedo en la sala de espera.

Ya dentro del quirófano me prepararon. No veía a Edward por ninguna parte y estaba muy nerviosa, lo necesitaba junto a mí, al que tampoco veía era al ginecólogo. Me lleve una gran sorpresa cuando mi marido se coloco entre mis piernas ya preparado para el parto.

-Tu vas a...-susurre conteniendo las lágrimas.

Él asintió.

-Bien compañeros- dijo al equipo médico- Empecemos.

Sentí el pequeño corte de unas tijeras y mi esposo alzo la cabeza.-Puja Bella...Con todas tus fuerzas- me ordenó.

Y puje con todas las fuerza que me quedaban y cuando trate de recuperar el aliento escuche el sonido más hermoso del universo, el llanto de mi primer bebé.

-Es una niña- canturreo Edward emocionado.- Prepárate Bella ya viene nuestro segundo hijo, respira y puja.

Lo hice puje tres veces más que la anterior y oí otra vez más aquel hermoso sonido que inundaba la estancia.

-¡OH! amor es un niño- susurro mi esposo llorando, mientras cortaba el cordón umbilical de nuestro hijo.

Las enfermeras se encargaron de limpiar a mis hijos y mi esposo los tomo en sus brazos, se acerco a mí los coloco en mi pecho y los acurruque mientras Edward besaba mi frente.

-Te amo... Gracias Bella- susurro acariciando cada una de las mejillas de nuestros hijos.

-Yo también te amo- susurre.- Los amo...- rectifique mirando a mis hijos.-Tenemos que presentarle a Nahuel sus hermanitos.

Asintió sonriente.

-¿Cómo los llamaremos?- preguntó mi esposo mirando maravillado a las criaturas más hermosas que jamás haya visto.

-Yo escogeré el nombre de la niña y tú el del niño.- Sonreí- Dilo tú primero.

-Damon Anthony Cullen Swan- susurro orgulloso.

-Está pequeñita se llamará Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan- bese la pequeña cabecita de ambos.

-Disculpen- interrumpió una enfermera de rostro amable-Debo llevarme a estos angelitos para que usted descanse.- tomo a mi pequeña.

Edward asintió y otra enfermera se acerco para tomar a mi pequeño en brazos.

-Te llevaran a tu habitación, para que puedas descansar. Beso mi cabeza.

Estaba tan cansada que no recuerdo en que momento me dormí. Desperté por el sonido del llanto de uno de mis bebés. Abrí un ojo y observe como Edward acurrucaba a ambos en sus brazos, mientras trataba de calmar a la pequeña Renesmee.

-Hola- salude con una sonrisa.

-Amor ¿Cómo te sientes?-inquirió mi marido.

-Mejor que nunca- respondí enderezándome en la cama. Damon empezó a llorar.

-Creo que estos pequeñines tienen hambre. Se acerco a mi cama.

Extendí los brazos para amamantar a uno.

-Damon está muy hambriento- murmuro riendo mientras me lo entregaba.

Lo acomode para poder alimentarlo, su pequeña boquita buscaba desesperado mi pezón cuando por fin lo encontró empezó a succionarlo con una fuerza inimaginable para ser tan pequeño. Hice una mueca.

-Es incómodo ¿Cierto?

Asentí y acaricie el mentón de mi bebé. Era idéntico a su padre cabello cobrizo y espera que sus ojos fueran verdes, ya que compartía las mismas facciones de Edward, parecía que yo no había participado en su concepción pues no había nada en esa hermosura que fuera mío.

-Damon es igual a ti.

-También la pequeña Renesmee.

Era cierto ambos eran iguales a su padre. Le pase a Damon y amamante a Renesmee quien tenía mucha energía para ser tan joven.

El toque de la puerta me sobresalto, mi esposo la abrió y todos entraron como en una avalancha. Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rose, Esme, Carlisle, Aro, Jane, Demetris, Marcus y Charlie. La habitación a pesar de ser grande con todos ellos dentro se veía pequeñísima, haciéndole mimos a los bebés felicitándonos, bromeando sobre la puntería de Edward y muchas otras cosas.

No pude evitar sonreír allí se encontraba mi familia. Grabe esa imagen en mi mente para recordarla toda la vida.

_Quince Años Después..._

Observe con cuidado mi reflejo frente al espejo. Mi vestido era hermoso; consistía en un corcet rosa pálido y un faldón de flecos rosa chillón. El peinado en rizos estaba más que perfecto y el maquillaje simple no me gustaba mucho maquillarme me daba una flojera.

- Vamos Renesmee todos nos esperan- casi grito mi gemelo.

-Ya estoy lista- Sonreí.

Damon estaba guapísimo con un esmoquin que le quedaba a la medida y una corbata de seda del color de mi vestido. Era la imagen de mi padre al igual que yo sólo que en versión chica. Compartíamos todo a parte del parecido, cada vez que nos pasaba algo lo sentíamos y eso era realmente bueno pues estábamos muy unidos.

Hoy celebrábamos nuestros quince años. Mejor dicho mí quince años ya que Damon estaba enojado porque la tía Alice lo había obligado a participar como si también fuera una quinceañera y él decía que los quince sólo son de las niñas. Me reí internamente recordando la cara que puso cuando la tía le entrego su corbata.

-Ya es la hora- gritaron los cuatrillizos Nico, Lysander, Molly y Tallie de siete años, mis hermanos eran maravillosos. Los niños idénticos a mi madre y las niñas a mi padre. ¡Ay! como adoraba a esos mal portados tan irresistibles.

Recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer cuando mi padre descubrió que iban a tener cuatrillizos y se desmayo en el hospital, fue demasiado gracioso a parte de que tuvo que soportar las bromas del tío oso todo el embarazo de mamá.

-Estás hermosa...-susurro mi madre con lágrimas resbalando por su mejilla.

-Mamá- susurre y la abrase de forma incomoda, pues su vientre de cinco meses de gemelos nuevamente estaba muy grande.

-Por aquí están todos hermosos.- dijo mi padre y todos sus hijos corrimos a abrazarlo.-Los Amo saben- susurro y reímos.

-Rápido- gritó la tía Alice seguida de sus dos hijos Nataniel de catorce y Alex de diez.

Mi hermano me ofreció su mano y la tome sonriendo. Al ritmo del piano tocado por la tía Rosalie entramos a la gran sala sonriendo y sonaron los aplausos.

Mientras bailaba el Valls con Lysander sentí unas manos conocidas rodear mi cintura. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, era imposible o me lo estaba imaginando.

-Lysander me permites bailar con mi hermana.- susurro.

Mi hermanito asintió sonriendo.

Voltee para encontrarme con mi hermano mayor Nahuel. Alto imponente a donde fuera y increíblemente guapo. Una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro y llore a lágrima suelta, tenía mas de cinco meses que no lo veía, ya que estudiaba en el extranjero cosa que mi madre nunca apoyo, pero tuvo que aceptarlo.

-Te extrañe- susurre abrazándolo.

-Yo también hermanita- beso mi cabello.

Bailamos más de cuatro canciones contándonos lo que habíamos hecho los últimos meses. Nahuel sorprendió a mi madre dándole la noticia de que volvía al país y terminaría la escuela allí porque nos extrañaba a todos. Mi papá estaba que desbordaba alegría y ni se diga el tío Emmet que ya planeaba una carrera de autos y se hacia el ganador por adelantado. Lo dudaba mucho una de las tantas cualidades de Nahuel es ser unos de los mejor corredores de autos.

La fiesta estaba sorprendente, baile con mis amigos del colegio y con toda mi familia y allegados. A la hora de las palabras mi padre por casi llora de la emoción y el súper macho de Damon tenía los ojos rojos por las lágrimas, es que las palabras de mi papi fueron lo máximo.

Los abuelos nos regalaron un crucero a Damon y a mí. Gritamos alegres porque también vendría Nahuel, Nataniel y mi mejor amiga Leola quien se traía su enredo con Damon esos dos se amaban, pero por tonterías no se daban por enterado.

-Familia es la hora de la foto- declaro mi abuelo Carlisle.

Nos colocamos en el escenario de la sala; mis abuelos en el centro de lado de mi abuela, las tía Alice y Rose con su familia y del lado de mi abuelo nuestra familia que era bastante extensa.

-Digan güisqui.- gritó Jane quien tomaba la foto.

-Güisqui- gritamos al unísono y el flash alumbro.

Esa foto la llevaríamos en nuestros corazones toda la vida...

**Hola Chicas... Aquí les traigo el epílogo.**

**GRACIAS por su apoyo a esta historia que es mi bebé... :'( por suerte hay una secuela que públicare en mi blog. **

**Aquí tienen la dirección http:/ lucecita393 . / . Allí encontrarán los avances de los capítulos, encuestas y otros proyectos. Espero que se pasan por allí para dejar su comentario**

**LAS SUPER AMO CHICAS... Gracias otra vez por su apoyo.**

**SE LES QUIERE DE GRATIS... **

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS.**

**DIOS LAS BENDIGA.**

**Lu393...Luissy**


	30. Nuevo Aviso

Chicas…

Prometí avisar cada vez que actualizo en mi blog a través de fanfiction.

Bueno se pueden pasar por el blog http:/ lucecitasdeamor 393 . blogspot . com (Sin espacios. También está en mi perfil la dirección)

Allí encontraran el tercer capítulo corregido de Asaltando el Corazón. También el prólogo de mi nuevo fic.

No seré mala y les dejo un adelantito.

_**Título de Historia: Es hora de decir adiós.**_

_**Summary: ¿Puede el amor perdonarlo todo?**_

—_**Si te pega no te quiere. —susurre tragando el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta, como cada vez que pensaba en ello.**_

**Nota: Muchas me preguntan que si terminare de escribir los fics. Claro que sí los terminare todos, solo un poco de paciencia; poco a poco iré subiéndolos. Y siempre avisare por esta página cuando actualizo y verán los adelantos. De todos modos pueden suscribirse a mi blog y así cada vez que actualice automáticamente les enviaran un mensaje a su correo.**

**Besos y muchas gracias por su apoyo. **

**Lu393. **

**Anny una lectora sugirió que realizara una encuesta en el blog para ver cuál fic quieren que termine pronto. **


	31. Nota

**Hola Chicas. Gracias por todo su apoyo en mi blog. **

**Está nota es para avisar que definitivamente borrare varios capítulos de mis historias, claro está que estos aparecerán en el blog ya corregidos sólo les pido un poco de paciencia. **

**Bueno he dado un cambio de ciento ochenta grados y me he aventurado a escribir algo diferente al mundo de Crepúsculo con personajes que he estudiado y creado para que sean de su agrado. **

**Aquí pues les dejo el argumento de una historia de mi autoría como mis fics, pero esta vez con personajes creados por mi loca imaginación. **

**Espero que me acompañen en esta aventura y por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si vale la pena seguirla o aunque en lo personal yo creo que sí. **

**Muchos besos y nuevamente gracias por todo su apoyo.**

**PD: Recuerden que lo que mantiene vivo el ánimo de un autor es los comentarios de sus lectores. Así que espero sus comentarios. **

**Luissy G. (Lu393)**

ESTRELLA FUGAZ

Argumento:

¿Qué es lo que realmente sientes por mí; amor o deseo?

Mia Luhrmann se siente optimista porque es su último año de secundaria, al fin serán solo recuerdos las burlas de sus compañeros de clase.

Pero su vida da un giro de ciento ochenta grados con la llegada del apuesto profesor Lysander Mlynowski.

© Luissy García 2011. Todos los derechos reservados.

ESTRELLA FUGAZ, Julio 2011.

Todos los derechos están reservados incluidos los de reproducción, total o parcial.

Todos los personajes de este libro son ficticios.

Cualquier parecido con alguna persona, viva o muerta, es pura coincidencia.

I.S.B.N.: 0393-0220-6127-393.

Autor: Luissy García.


End file.
